


All I Want For Christmas Is... FLUFF

by Blanc_et_Noir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Homelessness, Kissing, Love Languages, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Reminiscing, Rivals, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Santa, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: Fluffy One shots about our MInecraft Streamers in Dream SMP. Featuring different AUs whether it's IRL or MC but IRL and more! Mostly platonic unless stated otherwise!! (but don't expect much I prefer platonic anyways)Lots of cuddling, shenanigans, pranks and laughter!! Maybe a little hurt for the comfort to feel so much better!!
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, dream - Relationship
Comments: 200
Kudos: 738
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	1. Christmas Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Market
> 
> Skeppy is in town and he's all alone during the holiday season. Luckily, Bad appeared at the right time to cheer him up and give him company.

It was nearing the Christmas Season and Skeppy was feeling lonely. He laid on his bed with a groan and stared at the blank ceiling. It was his choice to move to Florida during these months and maybe even try and take college but before that he was all alone. He turned over and puffed his cheeks out. How ironic that the season for being together with friends and family saw Skeppy all alone in his dark apartment. 

He pushed himself to sit up and he looked towards his monitors. They weren’t even set-up properly. He ran a hand through his hair and pouted to himself. He doesn’t know what to do! He fell back on his bed with another groan, throwing an arm over his eyes. Maybe if he sleeps it off he could forget about the suffocating loneliness he feels. His eyes slowly fluttered closed before he jerked forwards when his phone began to ring. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone with his other hand. 

He looked down at the bright screen, squinting at the words. He sputtered and almost dropped his phone as he tried to answer the call, “BAD!”

“Hey, Geppy!!” Bad’s laugh echoed in the empty and lonely house, filling it with a little bit of light and warmth. 

“What’s up? Why’d you call?” Skeppy asked, trying to hide his giddy voice. He needed this, badly. He just never reached out, scared that the older man might be busy.

“Well, since you’re here in Florida and the Christmas Market is starting so I was wondering-”   
  
“Sure! Yes! I am- I can go!” skeppy shouted, shooting out of bed and fumbling around his desk. “When- uh- when are we going? Tonight? Grand opening? Where?”

He heard his best friend let out a laugh, sweet and like bells, “Calm down, Skeppy! It’s still early!”

“Well, I’m bored, Bad.” Skeppy whined, slumping on his seat. “Are we meeting today at least?”

“Of course, Skeppy! Like I said, it’s starting and I want to go to the opening with you!” Bad exclaimed. Skeppy whooped and accidentally slammed his knees on his desk. He let out a small ‘ow’ while Bad gave a small giggle, “Be careful, you muffinhead.”

“So, where will we be meeting and when?” Skeppy bounced in his seat, letting the swivel chair turn round and round. He tapped his hand against the chair’s armrest as he waited for Bad’s response. He hadn’t met up with the older man just yet due to his busy schedule. Since he didn’t want to intrude on him too much, he never mentioned it unless he started the topic. He respected his friend’s wishes and didn’t want to push him. 

“Ooh, why don’t we meet up at 6 at the entrance?” Bad suggested, his voice going high in his own excitement. 

“What? You don’t want to watch the sunset with me?” Skeppy teased with a laugh.

“I- I mean, if you want to-!” Bad stuttered out with a nervous laugh. “I mean, this is the first time we’re meeting up face to face. I want it to be something you can remember.”

Skeppy smiled softly, feeling his chest flutter, “It won’t matter, Bad. As long as I meet you and get to hang out… it’s fine!”

“So… still up for that sunset?” Bad asked slyly. 

“So, make it at 3- woAH IT’S ALMOST FOUR.” Skeppy screeched when he caught sight of the time. 

“Then I’ll see you at four-thirty!” Bad laughed at his antics. Skeppy grinned on his side and waited for the older man to hang up. Once he did, he stared at his phone for a few more seconds. His chest felt warm and fluffy. With a whoop, he stood up and threw his phone on his bed. 

“I get to meet him!” He threw his hands in the air. “Finally!!”

He giggled to himself before he jolted, realizing the time. He cursed under his breath and moved over to the closet and shuffled through his outfits. He stopped, considering vlogging about it or even tweeting something along the lines but then he shook his head. Bad was a secretive person, he wasn’t going to go blurting out their every move. He’ll respect his friend’s wants and keep it between them. A wide smile stretched on his face as he prepared his things and started to change. 

When he finished, he ruffled his hair and moved to grab his wallet and phone along with his keys. He shoved them into his pockets and walked towards the door. He grabbed a blue beanie and some gloves as he walked out. With a grin, he rubbed his hands together and got into his car. He can’t wait to see Bad!

He skipped through the halls of the apartment complex and moved down the stairs. He hummed to himself as he used the railings to get down the stairs faster. With a wide grin, he pulled open the door of his car and got in. The keys went in and he started the car. He giggled to himself as he began to drive out of the apartment complex and towards where the Christmas Market was located. The grin never left his face even when he struggled to find a parking spot for a while.

Once he got out, he rubbed his hands on his shoulders and looked around. Ha had hastily put on his beanie and the gloves when the cold hit him. He tugged at his coat sleeves and looked around. He squinted a bit and tried to find his best friend. The sun was just about to set and Skeppy was getting jittery. He rocked on the balls of his feet as he played with his hoodie strings. 

He looked around a little bit more before he felt arms circle around his shoulder and a loud shout drew his attention to his best friend who had jumped on him from behind, “Skeppy!!”

“Bad! Hey!” Skeppy laughed, tugging at his arms. When Bad let go, he turned on his feet and hugged the  shorter taller man. “You made it!”

“Of course I did.” Bad hummed, returning the hug with a wide smile. 

The two cherished each other's warmth and stayed in the hug for what felt like minutes. Bad opened his eyes and was met with the sun about to set. He tugged on Skeppy’s hoodie and muttered something about the sunset. Skeppy hummed but tightened his grip around Bad.

“Let’s stay like this for a while…”

Bad chuckled and patted Skeppy’s head, “Alright, Geppy.”

Skeppy smiled and buried his head in the nooks of Bad’s neck. He relished in his friend’s warmth amongst the cold of the weather and breathed. He enjoyed finally being able to touch- to  _ hug _ \- his best friend and meet him personally. He can’t express how happy he was in words so he just continued to hug him. He didn’t care if people were staring at them or that they missed the sunset. He just wanted to hold him close and finally realize that he’s  _ here _ . That Bad is actually here and he’s meeting him and he can hug him. There was no screen nor distance to separate them. He sniffed a bit at that thought.

“Are you okay, Skeppy?” Bad asked, concerned as he rubbed Skeppy’s back. 

“Yeah, I’m- I’m just so happy to finally see you here.” Skeppy let out a wet laugh, noticing how his cheeks are wet.

Bad smiled, “You don’t have to cry, Skeppy. I’m always here for you.”

“I know,” he whispered, gripping the back of his coat tighter, “I know.”

Bad hugged him tighter, letting the younger man cry on his shoulder as his emotions got the better of him. He smiled slightly when Skeppy finally let go and they separated from the hug. Bad kept his hands on Skeppy’s shoulders as he wiped his tears away with a wide smile. 

“Are you ready to go in?”

“Very! Let’s have some fun, Bad!” Skeppy laughed, grabbing Bad’s wrist and tugging him towards the bright lights and festivities. “I’m going to win so many prizes for you!”

Bad laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged, “Are you sure you can aim, Skeppy?”

“Psshh, I’ll figure it out.” Skeppy spared him a glance and a peek to his wide smile. Bad grinned back and they walked into the beautiful and bright winter wonderland. 

The two looked around in awe as they took in the many sights and beautiful decorations around them. The lights this time were blue and and white, giving off a beautiful wintry vibe as they walked through the snowy path. Skeppy still hasn’t let go of Bad’s hand but the older didn’t mind too much, too focused on the bright and giddy smile on Skeppy’s face. They walked around for a little bit more as they drank up the sights and enjoyed each other’s presence. 

Skeppy noticed something from the corner of his eye and smirked. He tugged Bad, indicating he wanted to drag him somewhere. He brought him to one of the stalls and pointed to two identical hoodies in excitement, “Look, Bad! Duck hoodies!!”   
  


“Don’t you already have a Duck onesie.” Bad laughed as he admired the matching hoodies. They were yellow but not irritatingly so. The top of the hoodie had an orange duck beak with black dot eyes. The front of the hoodie was plain and the pockets were colored orange like the beaks. Bad marvelled at how adorable the two looked.

“Yeah but do you want to match?” Skeppy asked, his eyes shining with excitement. 

Bad blinked before he let out a laugh, “Yes! That’d be so adorable!”

“Great!” Skeppy moved forward, digging his hand into his pocket to grab his wallet. 

Bad’s eyes widened and he tugged Skeppy back, “Wait, wait, let me buy it!”

“Wh- No let me buy it!” Skeppy huffed.

“Skeppy, you’ve already bought me so much stuff.” Bad pouted, tugging at Skeppy’s arm, “Let me pay for it this once.”

“But I want to buy it for us!” Skeppy argues, crossing his arms petulantly. 

“But Skeppy-”

“I saw it first!” Skeppy burst out. He grinned triumphantly when Bad sighed. “That’s why I’m buying it for us!”

Bad didn’t argue any more when Skeppy walked to the stall and pointed at hoodie. He had them separately packed and when he turned around he had a big grin on his face. Bad chuckled and shook his head, “You muffinhead.”

“Here’s yours.” Skeppy handed him one bag while he kept the other. “And here’s mine!” 

Bad took the bag with a grateful smile and reached out to hold Skeppy’s hand again, “You didn’t have to.”

“But I  _ wanted _ to.” Skeppy let Bad take his hand, smiling at him. Bad shook his head and dragged him off towards the food stalls. “Wait Bad, where-”

“I’m buying us hot chocolate!” Bad cheered, looking around for the stall.

“Bad!”

“Oh come on, Skeppy.” Bad pouted. “You already bought something for us, let me buy something for you in return!”

Skeppy sighed but a smile was on his face as he let Bad lead him towards the food stalls, “Alright, alright.”

The two stopped in front of a relatively short line going towards the hot chocolate stall. Bad smiled and tapped Skeppy on the shoulder, “I’ll line up and get our hot chocolate, find us a place to sit?” 

“Sure.” Skeppy beamed and moved to hold Bad’s bag for him. 

Bad stuck out his tongue as he pulled the bags away from him, “Nu-uh, I’m carrying this.”

Skeppy huffed out a laugh as he rolled his eyes. He waved at his friend and set off to find a good place to sit and enjoy the sights together. He perked up when he noticed a bench right in front of the large and beautiful Christmas Tree in the middle of the area. He sat down and placed the bag with his hoodie on the chair beside him. He stretched his legs and slumped against the bench, a small smile playing on his lips. 

He looked at the soft lights of the Christmas tree as it blinked to an imaginary rhythm. Skeppy hummed a small tune as he closed his eyes and waited for Bad. He didn’t know how long it took until a soft tap brought him back to reality. He turned his head and smiled up at Bad who held two cups of steaming hot chocolate. Skeppy grinned and patted the seat beside him. Bad handed him one of the cups and plopped right next to him. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” Bad reminded him. 

“I know.” Skeppy bumps their shoulders playfully. 

Bad chuckled and leaned closer to Skeppy, resting his head on his shoulder. Skeppy smiled and leaned on Bad as well. They stayed that way and watched as the Christmas tree glowed under the moonlight.

“Hey, Bad.”

“Hm?”

“I’m so glad I met you.”

“Me too, Skeppy.” Bad let out a contented sigh, “Me too.”

Later into the month, as it nears Christmas day, Skeppy receives a package. He frowns and picks it up, bringing it over to his kitchen. He didn’t remember ordering anything. He looked towards his phone that pinged with a message and checked it before he decided to open the package. The message was from Bad.

_ Merry Christmas, you muffinhead. _

Skeppy blinked and grinned. He moved the box toward his monitor and set everything up for a steam. He sent a quick message to Bad asking if it was alright for him to stream him opening the gift. When he got the okay, Skeppy immediately tweeted something out and started the stream. He waited for a few people to join and started to speak.

“Okay- so chat. Listen, I got a package just now and it’s from Bad.” Skeppy grinned at the camera, he clumsily adjusted it so it would show the package before he put it back. “I’m going to open it.”

He dragged the box over to his lap and once again adjusted his camera. Something went wrong along the way and he let out an ‘oops’ when the camera fell. He fixed it and waved at it from where it was pointing at the box. He looked around his area before he came to a conclusion.

“Wait, how do I open this? I don’t have a cutter with me.”

He looked down at the box and turned it over. Before he could continue and decided to shake it, he got a call. He answered it and smiled widely when it was Bad. He was about to yell a greeting when Bad beat him to it.

“Geppy, be careful with that, it’s fragile!”

Skeppy opened his mouth to give a retort when he noticed Bad had hung up. He huffed and turned to his monitor, “Can you believe him chat? He just went in to scold me! Me!”

Skeppy let out a laugh and looked back down at the box. This time, he handled it with more care as he took the time to actually peel off the packaging tape, despite his numerous curses when it won’t come off nearly as smoothly. He let out a triumphant yell when he finally opened it. Scattering the packaging peanuts on the floor, he gaped at the inside of the box. 

He gingerly took the object in his hands and showed it to the camera fully. It was a beautiful crown- not like the traditional ones but those that hug your forehead and hang down. He was speechless for a moment as he carefully took the heavy (was it  _ real? _ ) jewelry in his hands. There was a beautifully big sapphire in the middle of the crown- was it even a crown or a head necklace?- and surrounding it were beautiful red rubies. Along the headpiece were hanging threads of diamonds that contained beautiful amethysts that glinted when the light hit them right. 

“I- what- Chat, oh my god. This looks so beautiful- hold on.” Skeppy fumbled with the camera with one hand and turned it off for a moment. He turned away from his monitor and moved to his bathroom which had a mirror. He gently placed the jewelry on his head and watched as it framed his face perfectly. He had a stupid, lopsided grin as he walked back with confidence in his steps. He turned the camera back on and let it catch his face, “Chat, you won’t believe this but oh my god it looks perfect. I can’t believe Bad actually bought it.”

He read the fast messages of chat and he let out a gasp, “It could be real- real diamonds! What! No- no way, Chat. Bad- he wouldn’t-” He grabbed his phone when it pinged and he read the message from Bad.

_ I totally would, muffinhead. _

_ Glad you liked my gift. _

“Bad, oh my god. Holy shit.” Skeppy brought his hand up to ruffle his hair before he stopped, remembering he had jewelry on his head. He typed a quick question and when he didn’t receive an answer he let out a groan, “Chat- jesus christ- he won’t tell me how much it is! It probably cost a fortune! Bad, you absolute- AGH!”

Throughout all this, Skeppy had a wide smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be interpreted as platonic or romantic, go ham I guess?


	2. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candy Canes
> 
> Wilbur can't help but feel cold and reminisce of the warm days of L'manberg.

That day, Wilbur felt _cold_.

He rubbed his arms and let out a breath, leaning against the cold walls of the ravine. He looked around in the dim lighting of the lanterns as the activity inside dulled. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Technoblade retiring inside the potato farm. In another dark corner, Tommy had already retreated to his room as he muttered about something under his breath. 

He was alone and he was _cold_.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He heard a dull 'thunk' as his head hit the wall. He breathed in and let himself relax for the first time since he had been exiled. For the first time in months.

As his eyes remained closed, he could see memories flash by as he reminisced of a simpler time. A time when everything was _warm_. 

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the dark ravine of Pogtopia but instead he was standing inside the drunk van. He let a smile slip on his face when he looked out and saw snow. 

This was L'manberg's first (and last, a traitorous part of his brain whispered) Christmas. 

Wilbur walked out the van to see Tommy and Tubbo playing in the snow, the former throwing snowballs at the latter. He grinned and walked over to the two, collecting snow in his hand along the way. Once he reached Tommy and Tubbo, he slammed a handful of snow through Tommy's back. 

He let out a laugh as Tommy shrieked and complained, his arms twisting around to reach and claw at his back. Tubbo laughed as they grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it over Tommy's head. The blonde shouted and shook his head. He roared and chased after Tubbo. 

Wilbur smiled and crossed his arms, watching as the two played in the snow. It wasn't long before Tommy tackled Tubbo and the two went crashing down a pile of snow. Their heads popped up and they laughed, throwing snow at each other. 

Wilbur chuckled and called out, "Be sure to wipe yourselves down before you turn in. I don't want you two catching a cold."

"Fuck you, Big Man!" Tommy screamed while Tubbo slammed another hand full of snow over his head. "I ain't gonna catch a cold!"

"Yeah!" Tubbo pumped their fist in the air. "We won't ever get sick!"

"Tubbo, you literally had a fever just a few weeks ago." Tommy huffed, shoving his own handful of snow over Tubbo's head.

"Oh." Tubbo shook their head, "Well, didn't you catch that cold that one time-"

"WE NEVER GET SICK, RIGHT TUBBO!?" Tommy screamed. 

"RIGHT!" Tubbo laughed, a big smile on his face.

Wilbur let out a laugh as he waved them off. He moved away from them and caught Fundy's hunched over figure in the corner of his eye. With a bright smile, he made his way over to the crouched down half-fox and crouched beside him.

"Hey, Fundy." Wilbur greeted. "How's my little fox boy?" 

Fundy chuckled and swatted Wilbur's hands away from petting him excessively, "I'm doing fine, Wilbur!"

"What are you doing here anyways?" Wilbur looked down at the man's gloved hands. 

"Oh, uh-" Fundy leaned back and scratched the back of his neck. "I was just… playing in the snow?"

Wilbur snorted and grabbed some snow, "Then you don't mind getting hit?"

"Uh-"

Wilbur smirked and threw snow at Fundy's face. The fox hybrid helped and fell back, almost hitting the river bank. "Wilbur!" 

"Come and get me!" Wilbur cackled, running away as he formed a ball of snow in his hands. 

Fundy growled lowly but he had a smirk on his face as he made his own snowball, "GET BACK HERE OLD MAN!"

Wilbur gasped and stopped running, "I'm not that old!"

Fundy threw the snowball at his face and Wilbur spluttered. Fundy cheered until a snowball hit his face. 

"You're on, Wilbur!" Fundy screeched.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" Tommy screamed as he jumped from the top of the caravan and dumped snow all over Wilbur. 

The older man laughed and spent most of the night chasing after the three and pelting them with snowballs. Soon, when the night grew darker and the wind blew colder, the four retired back into the caravan. 

Wilbur grabbed towels and threw them at the three who were slowly getting soaked when the snow melted. He snorted when the towel hit Tommy in the face and the teen had complained.

"Dry up, fellas, or you're gonna get a cold." Wilbur exclaimed, already rubbing the towel over his head. 

When the three dried themselves up, Wilbur rummaged through the chests. They still didn't have that much supplies due to the fact the war had just ended two months back, but Wilbur was sure he had enough to make this Christmas worth celebrating. 

"Hey, watch it Fundy!" Tommy complained, shoving the older man back. "I can do it myself."

Fundy snorted, "Uh-huh. Sure, that's what you said last time-"

"Last time doesn't matter cause I'm much stronger now!" Tommy stuck out his tongue, drying his hair. 

"I think that was the exact same phrase you said last time as well." Fundy gave him a triumphant smirk. 

"Yeah, Tommy." Tubbo piped in. 

"Shut up, Tubbo." Tommy pouted.

"Okay, Tommy." Tubbo showed a cheeky grin as he threw his towel st Tommy's face.

"Wha-hey!" Tommy ripped the towel off his face. "You're gonna get it, Tubbo!"

"Oh no, Fundy, save me!" Tubbo shrieked, hiding behind Fundy with a laugh. 

"Hey! Who said I'll protect you from the gremlin child!!" Fundy snickered as he pushed Tubbo to the front. 

Tubbo let out a gasp, "Traitor…"

"I'm gonna get you!" Tommy screamed, pouncing on the two. 

Tubbo and Fundy shrieked when Tommy pushed all his weight on the two. Wilbur shook his head at their antics and returned to his task at hand. It wasn't long before he had everything he needed. 

He turned back with food on plates and set them along the tables of the caravan, pushing some of the brewing stands they managed to retrieve to the side. Tommy and Tubbo cheered as they grabbed their plates and dug in while Fundy sent Wilbur a grateful smile.

As they silently enjoyed each other's company and the food they ate, they weren't aware of what was going on outside the van.

At that time, Dream and George were over the walls with large sacks over their shoulders.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" George muttered. 

Dream shrugged, "I mean, they got their freedom."

"What else?" George rolled his eyes, having left his goggles due to his scarf and his beanie. The thing would fog up anyways. 

"Christmas spirit and stuff." Dream chuckled, "Plus, I know they're still struggling with supplies… what's so wrong with handing some over in good spirit?"

"Whatever, Dream." George snorted tugging at the heavy sack. "Are we just throwing 'em over or something?" 

"Let's test our stealth, shall we?" Dream grinned mischievously. 

George laughed and shrugged the sack over his shoulder. He dropped to the ground soundlessly and Dream followed beside him. The two exchanged a look before Dream passed through the left, shrouding himself and his green hoodie in the trees. George used the opposite route, using the fact he chose a darker blue than normal as his way to blend with the background.

He could hear from the inside of the van how the four men celebrated Christmas. He hummed alongside Wilbur's singing until he reached the door of the van. He met with Dream and the two dropped the bags. Dream tossed him something round and yellow ~~(green)~~ and he caught it. He looked down and noted it was an Ender Pearl.

"Pearl to the walls after we knock." Dream instructed. 

"You and your stupid dramatic exits." George rolled his eyes but nodded at his instructions. 

Dream grinned and pounded on the door. George cursed under his breath when the younger man reflexively threw a pearl towards the walls. He followed immediately, not sticking around to see who opened the door. 

Inside the van, all music and sounds stopped. Wilbur cringed a bit and set his guitar aside. He knew they were all there and there were only three people he knew who would knock on the door. He signalled for them to stay inside while he grabbed for his iron sword. 

While they weren't at war anymore, it didn't hurt to be safe. He hid the sword behind his back and threw open the door. No one was there but Wilbur could see the silhouettes of Dream and George along the walls. Dream's mask glinted in the moonlight as he gave him a little salute before dropping down to the opposite side of the walls. His friend and soldier dropped down after him and the two disappeared. 

Wilbur frowned before he looked down and noticed two large sacks. He approached it cautiously, thinking it might be TNT and someone else was hiding somewhere, waiting to light it. He nudged one of them with the sword before he crouched down and ripped it open. 

He gaped when he was met with supplies, food and a few wrapped stuff. He opened the other sack and was met with the same but instead of gifts there were candy canes. He shook his head and chuckled. 

"Tommy, Tubbo, help me out with this." Wilbur called out, grabbing a piece of paper that he noticed was hastily stuffed into one of the sacks. He pocketed it and watched as the two rounded the corner. 

"Wha- what the fuck is that?" Tommy let out a nervous laugh, looking at Wilbur. 

"It's safe." He smiled. "Guess the Dream Team do have some Christmas Spirit."

Tommy and Tubbo's eyes widened as they rushed to the sacks. They looked inside and their eyes shined with childish glee as they took in the contents. They dragged the sacks inside, tripping along the way. Wilbur laughed as he heard Tommy and Tubbo exclaiming excitedly to Fundy as they dug into the sack. 

He pulled out the slightly crumpled paper and quickly scanned it's contents. 

_Merry Christmas or whatever,_

_You might be an enemy to us but you're a decent one. Have fun with your little nation but don't go too far, you know the rules. Hope you and the rest enjoy the Season's Greetings from the opposite side of the war. Don't worry, we didn't poison anything._

The handwriting had drastically changed, as if someone had grabbed the pen and started scribbling after.

_Though you wouldn't know, now would you?_

It was back to the previous handwriting again and it made Wilbur smile a little at their childish antics.

_Don't mind, Sapnap. Bad watched over it all and you know he's a neutral party. Also, Eret had a few gifts. I know he's a traitor for my side and all but well, we hope there's no hard feelings._

_From The Dream Team, Punz and Eret (but mostly Dream and Eret)._

_P.S. Hope you enjoy the candy canes, they were homemade by Bad and George. Sapnap did not touch any of them so they aren't poisoned, I promise._

Wilbur chuckled and shoved it back into his pocket. He walked into the van and watched as Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy played around and ate the candy canes. Tubbo noticed him walk in and gestured for him to join.

"Look, Big Man!! We got gifts!!!" Tommy cackled, "Bet I have more than you!"

"Nu-uh." Fundy snorted, "We all know I have more friends."

With a much wider grin, Wilbur walked over and ruffled both Fundy and Tommy's hair. 

Wilbur jolted when a hand had rested on his shoulder. He blinked and looked around. He was back in the dark and slightly damp ravine that he called Pogtopia. He looked up and noticed it was Technoblade who had awoken him.

"Pretty sure you'll get a stiff neck if you sleep by the walls." Technoblade nodded towards one of them rooms- his room. "If you wanna sleep, go to your room."

Wilbur chuckled and rubbed at his neck, "Yeah, thanks, Techno. How's Tommy?" 

"Last I checked he was asleep." Technoblade shrugged. "You should start heading to bed too."

"Yeah, sure." Wilbur muttered. He straightened and moved to his room. Before he walked in, he looked back and smiled at his brother, "Merry Christmas, Techno."

Technoblade snorted but gave a small smile in return, "Merry Christmas, Wil."

Wilbur smiled and walked in. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the wood. He looked around the small room and his eyes caught his old L'manberg uniform. He walked over to it and scrunched his nose at it's dirty and beaten up look.

He dug his hand into the pockets. One good thing about never washing his uniform is that whatever he shoved into the pockets, stayed in those pockets. He pulled out an already crumpled and slightly torn up piece of paper. 

He carefully unfolded it, his hands shaking slightly. It was the same note, the ink having faded in time. He smiled in nostalgia as he brought it to his chest. Sure, L'manberg was no more but at least he had those memories with him. 

That night, when he went to bed. He was finally a little bit _warm_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur go b r r 
> 
> Heehee


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow
> 
> Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled enjoy the snow and drag Dream along with them. Shenanigans ensue and someone gets sick after.

Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled all agreed to meet up that night alone. No weapons, no animosity, no nothing. That night, they planned to just be kids. Act their age, have some fun. It had snowed after all. 

Purpled cackled as he threw snowball after snowball at Tommy while Tubbo was on the ground laughing.

"Traitor!" Tommy cried out, pointing at Tubbo with one hand while his other arm protected his face from the snowballs.

Tubbo cackled and gathered his own set of snowballs. He and Purpled ganged up on Tommy as they chased him all around the pond. Tommy laughed and ran away from the two, gathering his own set. He turned around and started hitting the two. 

They continued playing around the snow for a while before the three collapsed in a heap of laughter and panting on a pile of snow. Tubbo snickered and shoved snow over Tommy's face causing him to splutter and shout. 

"What the fuck?! You two have been out for me the whole night!" Tommy whined, shoving snow in their direction. 

"You make a good target." Purpled deadpanned. 

Tubbo nodded along, "You really do."

Tommy snorted and sat up, shaking the snow from his hair. He looked up and paused when his eyes caught a bright green hoodie amongst the greenery of the forest line. He squinted and smirked. 

He turned back and whispered to his two companions, "Guys, guys…Dream's over there. Want to ambush him?"

"Ambush Dream?" Purpled asked, sitting up, "The owner of these lands and best fighter all around, only second to Technoblade?"

Tommy and Tubbo exchanged a look before raising their eyebrows at Purpled. 

He grinned at them as he gathered snow towards him, "Count me in."

Tommy and Tubbo grinned before they started whispering their plan. Purpled nodded along and suggested he do the distraction since he's good at it. He grinned mischievously as he waved at Tommy and Tubbo as a faux goodbye. 

He shifted to look at Dream's general direction and waved at him wildly, "Dream! Dream! Dre!"

Purpled hoped the older man would hear him and actually drop down to greet him rather than just keeping up some stupid mysterious facade. He scanned the tree line and grinned when a neon green hoodie shifted and dropped down from the trees. 

"Hey, Purpled." Dream greeted and even with his mask Purpled could tell he was grinning. "Enjoyed your little game with Tommy and Tubbo?" 

"You were watching us the whole time?" Purpled blinked, wondering how long exactly the man had stayed in the cold in his hoodie. 

"Yeah, you three were on your own." Dream shrugged. "I didn't see you bringing any weapons and it started to get dark so I stayed just in case."

"Oh."

"What?" Dream snorted, "I could've left you but even with your combined skills I don't really think you can fight off a horde of monsters in the cold without any weapons."

"Well we can fight you! Rah!" Tommy screamed, jumping from behind Dream with a large snowball. Tubbo followed from his right and also pounced on Dream. 

Purpled laughed as Dream whipped around and got a faceful of snow. The taller man has fallen on his back with a yelp and Purpled buried his head with snow.

The three exchanged triumphant looks and laughed. Dream groaned from under the snow and pushed himself up. The three teens exchanged looks and gathered snowballs in their arms and waited for Dream to steady himself. 

When the older man saw them he laughed. He laughed so hard and loud that he wheezed. Tommy cackled and started throwing his batch of snowballs. 

"Wait, wait mercy!" Dream wheezed, struggling to stand up especially with Tubbo and Purpled started to throw at him too. 

"Why should we, green boy!" Tommy snickered, still gathering and throwing snow at Dream. 

"It's not a fair fight!" Dream snorted and used his arms to cover himself from the snow. "Plus,"

Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled stopped. The snow around them thinned and they weren't able to gather more to throw at Dream. 

Dream grinned, both his hands holding snowballs of his own, "You're gonna waste your batch of snow."

"Scatter!" Tubbo screeched, laughing as he pushed Tommy to run from Dream. 

Tommy screeched out and Purpled laughed as he ran a different direction. He heard Tommy screech once more, just louder this time, as he undoubtedly got hit by Dream twice. Purpled chuckled as he bent down and gathered some snow. When he turned around, he fell over when he got hit with snow in the face. 

He grinned as he wiped the snow from his face. He playfully glared at the man in front of him as he saluted and ran off, probably to find Tubbo. Purpled shook the snow from his hair and stood up, watching as Tommy approached him with a pout and crossed arms. 

"He got you?" Tommy asked. 

"Oh, no. I got him but he managed to deflect it and now I'm out." Purpled snorted. 

Tommy huffed and blew at his fringe, "Well, I mean, Tubbo can't have-"

"I win!" Tubbo cackled, standing over Dream who was face first in the snow. 

Tommy burst out laughing, "Wha- what!? Tubbo, how!?" 

"I am Big Man, now!" Tubbo cackled, jokingly placing a foot on Dream's body, "I have hunted the hunter-!"

He spluttered when snow hit his face. Tommy and Purpled burst into laughter as Dream stood up chuckling. Tubbo pouted while Dream patted his head sympathetically. 

"Never believe I'm down until I can never move again." Dream advised, "George tried that once… I pushed him into the void without anything on me."

Tommy doubled over in laughter while Purpled snorted. Tubbo snickered and shook his head as he wiped the snow from his face and shirt. 

"Why were you even watching us, Big D?" Tommy asked once he calmed down from his laughing spell. 

"Oh, just making sure you were having fun without the fear of monsters." Dream shrugged. 

"Wait, you were just killing mobs this whole time?" Purpled blinked, looking at Dream in a new light.

"Yeah, can't have you three dying and have Wilbur or something lecture me or whatever." Dream snorted. 

"Well, let's thank you properly!" Tubbo clapped his hands.

"BY BURYING YOU IN SNOW!" Tommy cackled, tackling Dream to the ground. 

Purpled and Tubbo smirked and followed Tommy, laughing as they shoved snow over the struggling masked man. Dream laughed despite it all and tried to push Tommy off. 

This resulted in another chase with Tommy, Tubbo and Purpled ganging up on Dream. He only laughed in return as his back was pelted with snowballs. They ran around the entire pond, even going onto the frozen water at some point.

"Okay, okay, wait guys, this is-" Dream cut himself off with a laugh, "actually, guys please, I'm going to fall in."

"Are you scared, Big Man?" Tommy taunted. "Scared of a bunch of children?"

"You're the one who admitted you're children, Tommy." Dream snorted as he balanced himself on the ice. 

"Shut up!" Tommy stomped his foot, forgetting where he was. 

"Tommy wait!" Tubbo fretted, trying to slide towards his friend. 

During their exchange, Tommy and Dream had glided to the middle of the frozen pond, leaving Purpled and Tubbo around the shoreline. Tubbo had seen the cracking ice under Tommy, getting bigger and wider the moment he had stomped his foot. 

"Tommy the ice!" Purpled shouted, hoping it'd make the other teen understand. 

"Wha-"

Tommy was roughly pushed out of the way and Dream disappeared from where he was standing as the ice gave up under him. He dropped to the ice cold water while Tommy slid away with wide eyes. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo slid over and checked Tommy over, "Are you alright?"

"I am but Dream!" Tommy shrieked, pointing at the open hole of ice. "He fell in!"

"Holy shit." Purpled muttered, skating over to the hole. "We have to fish him out!"

"We have to-!"

Tubbo was interrupted by a hand appearing amidst the ice cold water. It was pale and tinged blue and Purpled paled. He hastily reached out and cried to the other two, "HELP ME!"

Tommy and Tubbo ran to his side and grabbed hold of the hand. They dragged it up, watching as wet and icy blonde hair emerged from the icy waters. Tommy cursed under his breath and reached forward, submerging his hands into the water. He hissed at the cold and fought through it and grabbed Dream's shoulders with numbing fingers. 

The three hauled him out and breathed out when they got his whole body out. He was wet and freezing, his body absentmindedly curling in on himself. Tubbo noticed how Dream was only wearing his hoodie and normal jeans and boots. He wasn't at all wearing anything warm. 

"Guys, guys, holy shit." Tubbo shook Purpled and Tommy, "He's gonna freeze!"

"Fuck!" Tommy hissed, unwrapping his scarf and wrapping it clumsily around Dream's neck. "We gotta get him somewhere warm." 

"My base is just nearby, I had heaters installed to my waters so we'd be fine." Purpled suggested, moving to grab Dream's right arm. "Tommy, help me carry him."

"Alright." Tommy grunted and the two stood up shakily with the unconscious Dream. They had his arms thrown over their shoulders as Tubbo led them to where Purpled's base was. 

"We can't let anyone find out." Tommy hissed out. "We'd be screwed over by George and Sapnap if they see Dream like this."

"Alright, I'll keep watch." Tubbo nodded and led them. 

It didn't take them long to reach Purpled's floating base. Tubbo opened the door to the elevator and went in first. Purpled and Tommy exchanged a look and they shoved Dream into the elevator next. They watched as his unconscious form shot up. They both got in next. 

"I'll have warm blankets in the chests, let him stay in the bed." Purpled instructed once they got up, Dream having been dragged out of the elevator by Tubbo. Tommy nodded and helped Tubbo to drag Dream's body to the bed. 

Purpled checked his chests for anything useful and nodded when he got everything. He dumped the blankets on the bed and left Tommy and Tubbo to make sense of them as he grabbed a campfire. He placed it by the bed and lit it, letting the fire help Dream. 

"I'll make some soup!" Tubbo suggested, already taking off his outer coat and shaking off the residual snow on his hair and clothes. "Do you have some towels?"

"Yeah, right here." Tommy grinned and threw some towels at his friends. "I found 'em somewhere."

"We should dry Dream up." Purpled suggested. Then added as an afterthought, "After he defrosts ." 

"Yeah." Tommy winced, looking at Dream's shivering figure. "I forgot his hoodie couldn't really keep the cold out. You think he was already freezing when we were playing around?" 

"Wait, you're right." Purpled realized, pausing from drying his hair. "Oh god." 

"He's definitely gonna get sick." Tommy nodded. "We- we gotta make it up to him, y'know?" 

"We should!" Tubbo piped up from the other side, already starting with the soup. "Unless of course he would rather go back on his own…"

It didn't take long for the soup to be finished cooking and for Dream to wake up blearily under at least ten blankets. He groaned and closed back his eyes when a headache hit him. 

"Fuck, that hurts." Dream muttered.

"Oh, you're awake!" Tubbo smiled, peeking at Dream, "Come on, sit up! I have some soup!"

"Tubbo you don't just ask a sick person to sit up." Tommy snorted, nursing his owl bowl of hot soup. 

"No, no, I'm not sick. I can sit up." Dream sniffed, pushing himself up. He groaned when a sharp pain came from his head. "Ugh."

"Here, lemme feed you!" Tubbo smiled, showing the soup and soon. 

"It's fine, Tubbo, I can feed myself." Dream chuckled, reaching out to take the soup. "Plus, I'm not sick I just have a massive head- ACHOO!"

He sniffled and blinked away at the hot tears that burned his eyes when he sneezed. He looked up at three unamused looks and shrugged, letting out a sore laugh. 

"Okay, maybe I'm a little sick." Dream chuckled, wiping his nose. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Definitely won't, Big Man." Tommy waved it off. Dream had saved him from falling into the freezing cold waters, he could let this pass. 

"Yeah, we won't stain your reputation!" Purpled smirked. 

"Just make sure you stay here until you're well!" Tubbo added, already scooping up some soup. "Eat up!"

Dream let Tubbo feed him before he realized what he said, "Wait- I have to get back-"

"Nu-uh, Big D." Tommy wagged a finger, "You're staying."

"Yeah, what could you ever tell people when they ask why you're sick." Purpled snickered. "Plus, you'd have to leave wearing my hoodie."

Dream blinked and looked down, realizing he was wearing a purple hoodie. Thankfully, his mask was still in place, though shifted to show his mouth. They must've checked to see if he was breathing or something. Dream rolled his eyes and accepted his fate. 

"Fine. I'll be in your care then." Dream chuckled. 

"Great, cause I'll head out to grab some healing potions!" Tommy finished his soup and grabbed his semi-dry coat. He waved at them as he jumped down the elevator. 

"Now, let's talk about wearing only hoodies out in the freezing cold." Purpled turned around and smiled at Dream. "Because so far, I only know idiots who do that." 

Dream snorted and went to respond when a spoon was shoved into his mouth. He turned to look at Tubbo exasperatedly when the teen just smiled at him, "I'd listen if I were you."

"You see, hoodies don't necessarily push out the cold as well as you think it does." Purpled started, his tone drawling and sarcastic. "It's thin, sure it can keep out normal cold but this is freezing cold. Are you following Dream?" 

Dream nodded as Tubbo shoved another spoonful of soup into his mouth. Even if he had to listen to Purpled's sarcastic commentary and lecture while Tubbo kept shoving soup into his mouth, he was content where he sat. He liked the teens and really enjoyed their humor and presence. Nothing could ever change that. Not the freezing cold or the frostbite on his skin. Not even his headache or stuffy nose could convince him. 

"I'm back with potions!!"

But maybe Tommy with the wrong potions might. 

(He actually brought the right ones, Dream was just joking. Tommy isn't stupid, he promises ~~(hopes)~~.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother Dream


	4. Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wreath
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo decide to make a wreath to ignite just a little bit of hope in the dark times of their holidays.

Tommy and Tubbo bundle themselves up in their little crevice they call a room in Pogtopia. They shivered and looked at each other with somber faces. The festival was just a few weeks ago and at the moment they didn't really want to get up and do anything. 

"It's almost Christmas." Tubbo whispered, scooting closer to Tommy. 

"Looking like a shitty Christmas." Tommy grumbled, burying his head in his arms. 

"I mean… we can always-" 

"I don't really want to talk to Wilbur and Techno about a stupid Christmas party in Pogtopia." Tommy huffed, turning away. 

"I mean, we can always do something small." Tubbo suggested.

"Like what?"

"A wreath!" Tubbo clapped his hands excitedly. "We can grab some twigs and stuff from outside and make our own little wreath!" 

Tommy paused, stopping his biting retort. He looked at Tubbo's bright eyes and small smile and realized. He's never seen Tubbo smile like this since the festival. He let a small smile slip on his face and nodded, "Yeah, you might be onto something."

"Right!?" Tubbo grinned. "We just gotta sneak out or something."

"We can make the wreath in the tower!" Tommy grinned back, finally sitting somewhat straight (he still had horrible posture). 

"Great! What kind of wreath do we do, though?" Tubbo blinked, frowning in thought. 

"Uh, we can do a standard one?" Tommy suggested, "Y'know, the round ones with twigs and shit."

"Right! Do we add some designs or just twigs?"

"Just twigs would be boring." Tommy huffed. He looked down at the dusty ground, the stone having a small layer of redstone dust from their mining expeditions. "What if we add like berries or some shit. I know for a fact there are some berry bushes in this forest."

"Let's make it a game!" Tubbo suggested, a competitive look in his eyes. "We go out and have an hour to find materials to make the wreath! Grab whatever you think would make a good design and whoever gets more wins!"

"That's so fucking childish, Tubbo." Tommy deadpanned but he grinned after a while. "But I'm in."

"Yes!" Tubbo cheered, standing and dragging Tommy along with him. "The time starts when we're outside!" 

Tommy chuckled and let Tubbo drag him away, "Sure you won't just cheat?" 

"I won't." Tubbo scoffed, pushing their makeshift door open. They stood in the cold and shivered a bit, pulling their coats closer to their bodies. 

"We run at the count of three." Tommy stated, placing his hands on his hips. "One-"

"TWO, THREE! GOOD LUCK!" Tubbo grinned, running away. 

Tommy gaped for a moment before he screamed, "WAIT THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"ALL'S FAIR IN WAR, TOMMY!" Tubbo laughed, weaving through the many trees. He slowed down a bit around a clearing with many fallen leaves and twigs. He grinned and gathered them in his arms, shuffling around so he could shove them into his satchel without breaking them.

He let out a breath and looked around. He was looking for something specific but so far he couldn't find anything. He grinned nonetheless. He was so going to beat Tommy. He giggled to himself as he continued to run deeper into the forest. 

"Let's see what we can find, eh?"

On the other side of the large forest, Tommy stumbled around as he cursed. He had twigs and leaves stuck in his hair and he had run through some thorny bushes and now the lower half of his coat and pants were covered. He was not having a fun time. Not at all. 

He groaned and picked at the twigs and leaves in his hair. He huffed and shook his head, hoping it'd help. It did not. Tommy dragged a hand down his face in frustration and kicked a nearby tree. It shook and something fell on his head. He screamed.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS EVEN- WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tommy continued to kick the tree harder. "FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS OH MY GOD!"

He huffed and crossed his arms, kicking the stupid object that fell on his head. He paused when it hit the tree with a thunk. He blinked and crouched down, frowning at the object. It was a pinecone. 

He hummed and turned it around in his hand before he stuffed it into his coat pocket. He'll just have to make due with whatever he finds. He got unlucky and ran to the direction with the least amount of stuff all around. 

"This is bullshit." Tommy grumbled, kicking at the blades of grass. 

He rolled his eyes and continued walking, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets and hunching over. He was going to win, dammit. He looked up and perked up when he found a clearing.

It was surprisingly untouched by the snow and it had a few batches of flowers. He blinked. He could've sworn all the flowers would have wilted by autumn or something. 

He caught a flash of a green hoodie before it disappeared into the night. Tommy grinned. If Dream wanted him to win, then that's fine! He'll let him slide just this once. He chuckled and walked over to some bright colored flowers. He gathered a few and dusted the thin layering of snow over them. 

He's definitely going to win now. 

He kept the bundle of flowers on him as he moved on. He couldn't exactly bring all the flowers but it was like Dream knew exactly what he needed. Tommy snorted, he wouldn't put it past the green man to know random shit. He was just that creepy. He'll just find a way to use this against Dream some other time because he needs to win this. 

He broke into a run, his will rejuvenated as he finally got something good to work with. He looked around and came across with some twine hanging off a tree. He snickered and jumped, snagging the long piece and adding it to his stash of materials. 

The wind blew a bit harder and colder and he shivered. He looked at the items he got and shrugged. He's got enough, he doubts Tubbo found more. He turned and walked back where he came, using his footsteps in the thin snow as his guide. It wasn't long before he found Pogtopia again and to see Tubbo leaning against the wall. 

"Tommy, hey- where did you get those!" Tubbo pushed himself off the wall to look at the flowers in Tommy's arms. "I thought most of them had wilted for winter!"

"A green bastard." Tommy snorted, walking into Pogtopia. Tubbo followed along with a grin, "What do you got?"

"Lotsa twigs." Tubbo nodded. "I wanted to find those berry bushes for their leaves but I couldn't find anything and it was getting a bit dark and cold."

"Well, we have flowers so we can use these." Tommy shrugged. He grinned and nudged Tubbo, "But that means I win!"

"What?!" Tubbo huffed, "You only got flowers! At least I got the stuff we need to make the wreath!"

"Yeah well, I found some twine." Tommy added. 

Tubbo pouted but conceded once they reached their shared room, "Fine."

The two sat down on the floor and placed the objects they collected in a pile beside them. Tommy huffed and shed his outer coat as it was a little bit hotter in the room due to the furnace. Tubbo followed in suit but wrapped the sleeves around his waist. 

"So, how do we do this?" Tommy scratched his head. 

"I mean, it shouldn't be that different from flower crowns right?" Tubbo clapped his hands together. "We just gotta make a circle out of the twigs!"

"Right…" Tommy eyed the twigs and twine. "Let's start small?"

"Sure!" Tubbo grabbed some twigs and wrapped the middle with some twine, keeping them together. 

Tommy followed in suit as they wrapped bundles of twigs together. He hummed slightly, remembering a few Christmas songs that would play in their shared home with Phil. 

It wasn't long before they had a whole stack of bundled twigs and some twine left behind.

"So… what now?" Tommy leaned back, looking at the collection of items.

"Uh, I can bunch them together to make it look like a circle!" Tubbo beamed, "Can you try and cut the stem of the flowers. Not by much but short enough that we can insert them into the twigs!"

"Alright." Tommy grinned as he brandished a short and small knife. He didn't stare at his engraved name or run his finger over the tiny little gold symbol. He didn't have time to dwell on that, not after the festival.

The two worked in relative silence, with Tommy humming a Christmas tune and Tubbo following not long after. They stayed like that for a solid two minutes, working away systemically in their own little world. 

"Done!" Tubbo cheered, showing the circular object made of twigs. "How does it look?"

"Could use a few trims here and there but it looks great!" Tommy snickered. 

"It's unique this way." Tubbo pouted. 

"It looks deformed."

Tubbo stuck out his tongue at Tommy, "Shut up."

Tommy cackled and leaned back, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he laughed. Tubbo slowly smiled before he joined in with Tommy's laughter. Tommy shook his head and gathered five flowers into his hand. 

"Hand it over, I wanna shove some flowers in it." Tommy made grabbing motions towards the wreath. 

"But you're shit at designing!" Tubbo teased. "You'd make it look more like shit." 

"Tubbo!" Tommy wheezed. 

"Fine, fine." Tubbo snorted and handed it over gingerly. Tommy took it with care. He turned it over in his hands and set it down. 

Tubbo watched him attentively as Tommy placed the flowers around the wreath. Tubbo reached over and grabbed his own set of flowers and helped Tommy place the flowers. It wasn't long before it was filled with his flowers, all except for one space at the bottom.

"Something is missing." Tubbo frowned. 

"I mean, we can go back to the clearing and find a big flower." Tommy suggested, lying down on his coat. He yelped when something hard hit his head. "What the fuck?" 

"Tommy?" Tubbo tilted his head. 

Tommy cursed under his breath and shoved his hand into his coat pocket. He pulled out the pinecone from before and paused. He had debated chucking it to the wall in anger but he looked back at their wreath. 

"Tubbo, you got some paint?"

"Why?"

"I have an idea on what to put in that spot."

"Yeah, sure." Tubbo nodded and stood up. He opened his chest and rummaged through it, "What color?" 

"Gold maybe?"

Tubbo came back with gold and smirked, "Here!"

Tommy nodded and took the paint. He dipped the end of the pinecone into the paint. He pulled it out and waited for it to dry, watching as some of the paint splattered on the floor. He didn't bother wiping it, the whole ravine needed some color anyways. 

When it was dry, he nodded at Tubbo with a smile and they both tied the pinecone at the bottom. Tubbo cheered as he kept the paint and Tommy stood up with the wreath in his hands. 

"Looks decent." Tommy smirked. 

"Looks great." Tubbo piped in. 

The two laughed. Their laughter was interrupted when Tommy yawned and stretched his hands over his head. Tubbo blinked and stared before he too yawned right after. 

"Okay that… I'm tired." Tommy deadpanned. 

"We can hang it up tomorrow." Tubbo sniffed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah, you're right." Tommy set it down by the wall slowly. "Let's head to bed."

The two climbed into their shared bed and cuddled close. Hoping against everything that their holiday would be a good one. That there wouldn't be any explosions, no murder and no death. That maybe, just maybe they can finally have the peace they've always wanted.

That night, they slept soundly and the wreath found its way on Pogtopia's door. Wilbur might not like Tommy and Tubbo's view of Manberg, not anymore, he respected the two. Plus… it was the holiday season. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are best friends ur honor. 
> 
> (Dream just lingering in the background like the cryptid that he is smh)


	5. Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Cards
> 
> Dream wanted to do something special for his fans especially with so much bad stigma surrounding them. He gets an idea and puts it into work, surprising all his Twitter fans along with it.

Dream always liked the holidays. He always found them fun and festive. The preparations were also quite fun for him. He remembered preparing for Halloween and hanging up all his decorations. It made for a great past time if ever he needed to think. Now, as the Christmas season came round the corner, Dream had already started to decorate.

He chuckled to himself as he looked at his house. It almost looked like Santa barfed everywhere and made it look like some kind of winter wonderland. He looked down at Patches who played with a few of his extra garlands and left her to do that. He moved to his kitchen island where a few of his packages lay. He had gone to his P.O box to check if he had any packages and as usual he does. He chuckled fondly as he ran his hands over the boxes, his fans were truly something else. 

He grabbed his phone and turned it on, scrolling through his Twitter and Discord out of habit. He checked his tl and laughed at the many things his followers said. He didn't care what most people claim Dream Stans were, to him they were just a bunch of greatly skilled people who were there to have fun. He hummed as he thought about what he could do. 

Lately, there were more "toxic dream stans" videos and threads going around. He could tell it places a damper on his fans and how it hurts to be generalized due to some joke accounts or tweets taken out of context. He looked towards the boxes that were sent to him from the P.O box.

He made it his mission to always send a thank you reply to whoever sent him something. It was more of a way to tell them he received it than anything else. He also did it since he knew it would make them happy. He hummed and leaned against the island counter. 

"What could I do…" Dream muttered, chuckling as Patches curled around his ankles. She purred and Dream crouched down to scratch behind her ear. "What do you think, Patches?"

She purred once more and walked away, pawing at the garland again. Dream looked at it for a moment before he got an idea. He grinned and put his phone down. It'll take some time to make but he's sure his fans would appreciate it. 

"This should be fun." He smiled, walking to his room. "I'm feeling a bit ansty anyways."

He tapped his finger against his thigh as he sat in front of his monitors and started to get to work. He opened a new word document and stared at the blank screen. He blanked out for a moment before he clicked out. 

He sighed and leaned back. If he did them by hand, they won't be sent out in time to fit the seasonal theme he was planning to make for it. If he made it digitally it might take a while. He groaned and buried his head in his arms. What could he do?

For a second, he considered adding some Christmas designs and themes for his online shop but he stalled on that idea. He can always do that later. Right now, he needed to find a way to mass produce Christmas themed letters. 

There was a small meow and Patches nuzzled her way to his lap. He chuckled and leaned back, letting her rest on his lap. He had a lot of things to do at the moment, what with the roleplay they planned on his server plus some of his planned manhunts- his schedule was packed. Despite that, he had a few downtimes like right now. 

Dream groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He truly wanted to do something for his fans, even if it was the very few who had sent him something. He hummed and looked at his monitor screen. 

He got onto Google and started searching about Christmas letters and card ideas. He scrolled through, absent-minded scratching Patches behind her ear. She stretched on his lap before curling around. He hummed and rested a hand over her body as he continued to find inspiration. 

It didn't take long before he found a cute little design he could use as inspiration. He opened a blank canvas on paint and drew his little blob character peeking out with a tiny little Christmas hat. He chuckled and colored the hat in green. 

He worked and slaved away for almost an hour before he snapped out of his trance when his phone pinged. He had turned off most notifications except his private messages with his close friends. He hummed and stretched, feeling his back crack. 

He checked his notifications before deciding on what to do. He clicked on their server and joined the call, not knowing if they were streaming or not. 

"Hi!" He greeted them, smiling to himself as he got responses. 

"Dream, Dream, tell Sapnap to stop!" George whined. Dream could hear the faint noises of his keyboard and mouse clicking and chuckled.

"Are any of you streaming?" Dream cracked his neck as he leaned back, looking at his work on the monitor. So far the card was looking great. He tapped against his desk as he listened to his friends over the call.

"Uh, Sapnap is- SAPNAP!" 

Dream wheezed when he heard George screech at their friend. Sapnap chuckled as he continued to bully the older man, seemingly chasing him around in Minecraft from what he can tell. 

"Not joining us, Big D?" Tommy's voice floated over and Dream was surprised. He looked down at the voice chat and noted how a fair amount of people were in it and he didn't even bother to check. He shook his head and laughed. 

"No, no, I'm doing something right now on my monitor. Can't really get distracted with Minecraft." Dream chuckled, "But I'll stay in call. Don't worry."

"Alright so,we were just talking about holiday plans." Quackity inserted, starting up the conversation again. 

Dream admired that about the other man. He always seemed to keep the conversations going no matter what. He hummed and listened as Quackity explained what the others had thought and planned. 

"What about you, Dream?" Quackity asked. Dream could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows. "Any plans?"

"Not that much." Dream mused, scooting back to finish the card. He was almost done anyways. He'll just print out all the designs and write the message by hand himself. It'll feel more special that way. "But I do plan on surprising my fans!"

"Oh, really?" Tommy asked, "What kind of surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Dream chuckled. He played around with some colors and other designs before settling down with the final piece. 

"What?! You can trust me, Dream!" Tommy's voice rose as he started to ramble. "I mean, I'm Tommy Trusty! Remember? Just unsurprise it for me!"

"Is unsurprise even a word?" Tubbo piped in, having been quiet for a while.

"Well, it is now!"

Dream shook his head as he admired his work. The entire card was outlined by heavy bold lines and he had a little blob with a green Santa hat peeking at the corner of the front page. The borders were lined with a deep maroon snowflake pattern that stretched through the front and back of the card. Smack dab in the middle of the back was a little blob with a smiley face that wished them a Merry Christmas with a speech bubble. The inside of the card was bare but it had tiny green Santa hats lining the bottom. 

Dream breathed in and formatted it that he could fit two cards for every bond paper. He didn't know how many he really needed but he was going to save the template anyways. He printed out three pages, just to be sure. 

"Dream?" 

"Huh, yeah?"

"You went real quiet there." George pointed out, "Everything alright?"

Dream smiled widely when the first page came out great, "Definitely!"

"Ooh, the Big Man sounds happy." Tommy chuckled. "What? Saw a woman?" 

"No, Tommy what!" Dream wheezed as he gingerly set the papers down. "I'm just excited to do my plan!" 

"What plan?" Sapnap jumped into the conversation readily. "Are you planning on flying out to meet me?"

"No." Dream snorted, "Not soon at least but I have something else planned! Pretty sure my fans would love it."

"Oh?" George mused, "Do tell."

"Just one thing." Dream chuckled. "The fans who sent me stuff in the P.O box would get a pleasant surprise. I might even go the extra mile and do something else digitally for those who can't send anything." 

"This is interesting!" Tubbo clapped his hands.

"Yeah, tell us more, Dream!" Tommy laughed.

"Oh, nu-uh." Dream snorted, shaking his head and he reached for some scissors. "It won't be a surprise."

"Oh come on!"

"Yeah, Tommy. Let it be a surprise!" George teased. When Tommy screeched, Dream was sure the older man had decided to try and punch him or kill him in Minecraft. 

Dream carefully cut the card out and folded it. He grabbed his pen and wrote a simple message. He signed it like he usually does and set it aside. 

It wasn't long before the voice call ended and Dream was left on his own. He was cutting up more of the cards and already had a stack of at least twenty of the cards. He leaned back and flexed his fingers, feeling a bit of numbness set in. He looked at his work and grinned. It was worth it. 

He stretched and decided to open the packages and send the cards out as soon as possible. He loved making his followers happy, especially with all the bad stigma surrounding them. 

The next day saw his stack of twenty cards turn to thirty then become zero and the boxes in his kitchen have all been kept with it's contents already put out and arranged in the little room he had commissioned to make. He placed his hands on his hips and marveled at the room. Even if it took much work to make the cards, it was worth it. What with such talented and skilled fans he had. 

He waited a whole week before he decided to go with the second part of his little Christmas surprise. He couldn't wait to see their reactions, while varied it'd be both heartwarming and hilarious. He chuckled and grabbed one copy of the card, scanning the inside portion and editing it so he can send the cards digitally. He opened his Twitter and went through all his followers and sent them the card as a direct message. 

He grinned and leaned back, waiting for the tweets to flood in. 

**_@notfounder tweeted:_ **

_Holy shit guys, please tell me I'm not dreaming rn!!! This can't be actually happening!! I got a dm from Dream with this cute card!!!_

**_@weakass tweeted:_ **

_I'm on the floor. I'm sobbing,, guys this is adorable._

**_@dreanwastake tweeted:_ **

_Guys, let's trend #MerryChristmasDream right now!!_

**_@louniezz tweeted:_ **

_I FUCKING TOLD YOU HE CAN DRAW HOLY SHIT--_

**_@hainn tweeted:_ **

_#MerryChristmasDream THIS IS SO SWEET WHAT!!!_

**_@merryweath tweeted:_ **

_GUYS, REPLY WITH YOUR FAVORITE DRINK AND #MERRYCHRISTMASDREAM_

_LETS GET THIS TO NUMBER ONE GO GO GO!!!_

**_@GeorgeNotFound mentioned you in a tweet:_ **

_@dreamwastaken you're such an idiot._

**_@twswimpnap tweeted:_ **

_YOU'RE SUCH A SIMP_

**_@SaintsofGames mentioned you in a tweet:_ **

_That's so sweet of you @dreamwastaken, I love you too and Merry Christmas!! owo_

**_@momnie tweeted:_ **

_that's it, i don't believe he's real_

**_@bwanc tweeted:_ **

_Ofc he'd do this, he's such a simp /lh. But honestly, this was really sweet /srs_

**_@contraREI tweeted:_ **

_dttwt rn is just dying, I am too_

**_@sofYA tweeted:_ **

_Dttwt stays wiNNING GUYSSS!!!_

**_@galaximee tweeted:_ **

_This man is such a treasure, we don't deserve him dkshdkshds_

Dream laughed, covering his eyes with his arm as he leaned back. He sniffed and uncovered them, looking back to see even more sweet messages, some in his tl or mentions and others being sent as a reply to his direct message. He chuckled wetly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"I don't deserve you all."

**_@Dream tweeted:_ **

_I love you all so much, stay positive and the way you are!! Merry Christmas!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS MAY BE SUPER OOC BUT ITS FLUFFY AND I CAN D R E AM
> 
> THIS IS F A N F I C T I O N, THE ONLY GOD I CAN SEE HERE IS M E


	6. Hallmark Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hallmark Movie
> 
> Dream, George, Sapnap, Tommy and Tubbo all gathered in Dream's house to watch movies for the season! Fun and shenanigans ensue!!

George didn't know what he did to the world to deserve this kind of punishment. He sat squished in between Sapnap and Dream wrestling for a blanket at his right while Tommy was pushing his back against him on his left. He wished he could just outright leave but the cold and dark outdoors made him rethink his wish.

Tubbo yelled and jumped on Tommy, causing the taller male to help and pushed even harder against George's side. Sapnap yelled triumphantly and tugged backwards a little too hard, falling backwards and thumping against George's other side. The older male hissed and slipped off the couch, the two opposing forces managing to push him off. 

Maybe he didn't have to rethink it after all. 

He groaned and grabbed two pillows. He shoved one of them by the couch and sat on it while he held the other in his arms, pulling up his legs as he pouted. Dream noticed this and laughed, ruffling the other man's hair.

"Anything wrong, Gogy?"

"Yeah, you four won't stop pushing against me!" George huffed, hugging the pillow tighter. "If you want the couch so bad, I'll just take the floor."

Sapnap snorted and covered his mouth to hide his smile. He draped the blanket he wrestled with Dream for over George's shoulders and leaned against him. He rested his chin on the older man's hair and chuckled. George rolled his eyes and watched as Patches settled on his lap. He smiled a bit.

"Awe, don't be like that, Gogy." He cooed running a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, shut up, Sapnap." George scoffed, shoving at him playfully, careful not to hurt Patches.

Tommy grinned and flicked at George's forehead, "If you keep whining like that, maybe Tubbo and I should stay on the floor, old man."

George gawked as he slapped Tommy's hand, "I am not old!"

"You are old." Tubbo agreed. "The oldest here!"

"You guys are the worst!" George huffed, burying his face into the pillow, "Can we just watch the stupid movie now?" 

"Right, right." Dream chuckled and grabbed the remote. He scrolled through Netflix for a moment before turning to the kids, "So, what are we watching?"

"We're allowed to stay up right?" Tubbo asked. 

"If you're thinking of watching a horror movie, no." Dream scowled, scrolling past the horror genre. 

"Well, it didn't cross our minds no." Tommy snickered. "But if we could stay up late, why not just put on whatever and we watch the night away!"

"We're supposed to be responsible men." Sapnap rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at the two. "You have a bedtime, don't you?" 

"Why don't you go ahead and shove that-"

"Alright!" Dream interrupted them, waving his hands in the air. "I picked a movie. It's called 'Home Alone'."

Tommy snorted, "This better be good."

Dream rolled his eyes as he played the movie and set the remote down. He plopped down next to Sapnap and leaned against the younger who then leaned on George's head. Tommy and Tubbo finally settled down and leaned against the many pillows they hoarded that night. 

The screen showed the chaotic family as they prepared for their Christmas trip. The scene soon edged towards the time when Kevin was sent to the attic as punishment. 

"That's an unfair punishment." Tommy huffed. 

"Maybe we should do that to you two." Dream snickered. 

"Then I'll just make noise so you can't sleep." Tommy grinned triumphantly. 

"Shush, it's getting to that part." Sapnap hissed, staring at the screen attentively. 

Then screen showed as the entire family rushed around to catch the flight to wherever they were vacationing. The whole family left, leaving only Kevin in the attic who soon woke up to a Christmas wish come true. 

"How irresponsible." George scoffed. 

"You know, that would be fun!" Tubbo added. "Imagine being alone for once after being in such a big family!"

"Do you have anything you wanna tell us, Tubbo?" Dream teased. 

"Not really, no." Tubbo beamed and they all laughed. 

They watched the montage of Kevin doing multiple hilarious things. Tommy laughed and nudged Tubbo as he whispered to him. Tubbo laughed and the two snickered together. Dream rolled his eyes and nudged Sapnap as well. The younger whined and tightened his hug around George's neck causing him to choke. 

"You'd think they would realize the kid was all alone." George pointed out. 

"Who knows." Dream shrugged. "They probably think he's out there because his parents told him to do it or something."

The scene skipped to show the robbers and Dream groaned. Tommy and Tubbo laughed at the stupidity of the second robber while George snorted.

"Those two could be you two." Sapnap teased, nudging Tommy with his foot. 

"Excuse me, Tubbo and I are more likely to be Kevin!" Tommy announced, puffing out his chest. 

"Uh-huh, sure." Dream snorted as he leant back.

"Yeah, you're more like the robbers!" Tubbo grinned cheekily. 

"We're more like the family that left you." George snorted. 

The movie went along quick, with the many shenanigans that the robbers had to go through because of Kevin cracking them up. They laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You'd think they'd be smarter!" Dream wheezed, hugging his stomach. "They- they're just stupid!"

"Let's be honest, all the bad guys are stupid in these kinda movies." Sapnap snorted. 

"True but like, you'd think." Tommy added, gesturing wildly. 

"Maybe they got hit in the head too many times." Tubbo suggested with a smile. 

"That might be the case." George nodded. 

This elicited a whole new round of laughter as they continued watching the movie. When it ended on a good note, the five men stretched before looking at each other. At some point during the movie, Patches had left George's lap and wandered off.

"What now?" Tommy drawled, leaning against Tubbo. 

"Well, there's a second movie we can watch." Dream shrugged, standing and stretching. "Or do you want to watch something else?"

"Ooh, we can watch it but I want popcorn!" Tubbo nodded excitedly, standing up and causing Tommy to fall on the couch with a yelp. "Oops, sorry!"

"Actually, yeah I'm starving!" Tommy added, waving off Tubbo's concern. 

"We literally just ate dinner." George snorted but stood up nonetheless.

"That was an hour ago." Sapnap pointed out. 

"Yeah, I'm a growing man!" Tommy flexed his arms and Sapnap and George snorted. "I need my nutrients!"

"Whatever, Tommy." Sapnap snorted.

Dream hummed and set up the movie while the other four moved to the kitchen. He turned and watched as George and Sapnap argued. 

"I'm not trusting you to not burn the house down." Sapnap snorted, taking the microwavable popcorn in hand. 

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen how you cook, George." Sapnap pointed at him, keeping the pack out of reach. "You can't cook for shit."

"I can!" George sounded offended as he reached for the pack. "I know how to use a microwave!"

"Sure you do." Sapnap snorted, shaking his head. 

"Sapnap!" George whined. 

"Alright, alright." Dream chuckled, plucking the pack from Sapnap's hands and standing in between the two, "I'll do it."

George reached over and grabbed the pack, sticking his tongue out, "I'll do it."

"Look what you did!" Sapnap screeched, hitting Dream playfully. "He's gonna burn your house down, Dream!"

"Not if Tommy and Tubbo don't do it first!" George pointed out.

Dream jerked when he realized the two teens already had a bowl of popcorn, "George, Sapnap just make the popcorn."

"What!?" Sapnap pointed at the two, "How did you two-"

"We know how to use a microwave." Tommy snorted, stuffing his face with popcorn.

"I've baked before!" Tubbo piped in, holding a plate with Pop tarts.

"Alright, where did you get those, Tubbo." Dream crossed his arms with an amused smile, "I thought we would only be getting popcorn."

"I saw it and you can't tell me no." Tubbo teased with a cheeky grin. 

Drama laughed and shook his head, "Whatever."

He rolled his eyes when George and Sapnap were still arguing. At the very least they were actually making the popcorn. He chuckled and looked into the fridge. He grabbed a can of coke and turned to Tubbo and Tommy. 

"Do you want anything?"

"You have some coke there, Dream?" Tommy peeked over his shoulder.

"Not the drug kind, no." Dream smirked in response, handing him a can of soda.

Tommy snorted, "Wow, okay, whatever, Dream." 

"I'll have some as well!" Tubbo reached over and grabbed his own. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Tubbo." Dream chuckled fondly. 

He turned and noticed George and Sapnap were still arguing but this time over the bowl. He rolled his eyes and smirked, grabbing the pack and hissing a bit. He tossed it between his hands for a while before he left the kitchen with it and his coke. 

"Wha- DREAM!" Sapnap screamed. 

"Dream, why?!" George whined. 

"You were taking too long." Dream rolled his eyes, already settling himself to one end of the couch. He blinked when Tubbo took the middle space and laid on his lap, letting his feet rest on Tommy's lap. The younger boy somehow had Patches on his stomach and Dream grinned.

"Tubbo, what the fuck?" Tommy huffed but didn't push his feet away.

"Why not?" He piped in.

"Tubbo, move over!" Sapnap complained, moving to drag the smaller boy away. 

"Nu-uh." Dream blocked him, "You and George are grounded, literally."

"Yeah!" Tubbo cheered, petting Patches who seemed to be sleeping on his stomach.

"Stay on the floor, Big Man." Tommy smirked, spreading his feet wide. "We got the couch."

"You three are the worst." Sapnap pouted.

"Didn't you say you wanted to keep George company on the ground?" Tubbo mentioned innocently. "Plus, would you dare move Patches?"

Sapnap huffed and plopped on the ground, hugging a pillow close. George snickered and sat next to the pouting man, hugging his own pillow. When Sapnap leaned against George, the older man didn't say anything and rested his head on the other's.

Dream chuckled and ruffled Tubbo's hair fondly as he pressed the play button. The group made themselves comfortable as they waited to watch the fun and hilarious sequel. 

As George untangled himself and moved an arm to pull Sapnap closer, he rethought his decision about leaving earlier. 

He wouldn't dare miss this for the world. 

(Even if Tommy kicked his head at least twice and only snickered in return to his glare.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to the detail of George, Tommy and Tubbo - all who live in the UK - managed to get to Florida and stay with Dream for the season. Let's just... Shhh


	7. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lights
> 
> Eret is all alone one snowy night. Before she could settle down for the night to chase away the loneliness, Bad visits her and gives her a fun escape through putting up lights all around the SMP!!

Eret leaned against her palm as she lounged on her throne. She let out a sigh and looked around the empty, cold and dark castle of hers. The castle that she earned with a price. What a price to pay for such loneliness indeed. She closed her eyes and leaned back, basking in the cold around her. It was no one's fault but her own. This was her own downfall and now she has to deal with it. 

With a hum, she decides to settle down for the night early. Maybe that way she'll feel less cold. She stood up and when she walked, her cape felt heavier as it dragged behind her. The crown on her head burned with the ever present reminder of what she did to gain what she wanted. What she sacrificed to stand at the top. What she lost to gain power. Useless, empty power. Lonely, cold power. 

She sighed and walked by the many large and overarching windows of her castle. She looked out into the cold, snowy landscape of the SMP lands and let her hand rest on the cold stone. She leaned out and looked outside more. She'll be alone this Christmas. She shook his head and moved to head to her room. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a dark figure carrying something to her castle.

She blinked and looked closer. It was Bad. She smiled fondly. The older man was always so welcoming and warm. A stark difference to her cold castle. She hummed and watched as he stopped by her gates. She paused and stared when Bad met her eyes and waved enthusiastically. 

She frowned but walked out anyways, the long red coat providing her warmth. She reached the gates and let Bad into her castle grounds.

"What brings you here this cold night?" Eret greets kindly. 

"Oh," Bad wrapped his scarf a little tighter around his neck as he smiled, "I just wanted to know if you're free to do a little something tonight?"

"That depends, what do you have in mind?" Eret smiled as she led him to her castle. 

"I was planning on putting up some Christmas lights around the SMP." Bad grinned, his sharp teeth showing. "Get into the Christmas spirit, y'know?"

"I have time for that." Eret agreed, nodding. "Not decorations?" 

"No, that could be for later. Right now, we could just do the lights. Make the place a little brighter." Bad looked around and grinned, "Starting with here!"

"Huh?" 

"Your castle seems a little cold and dark." Bad pointed out. "Maybe a few warm colors could change that!"

Eret paused and looked at Bad's hopeful face. She smiled and chuckled, nodding along to his plan, "Let's do this."

"Great!" Bad clapped his hands excitedly.

"Let me just go change into a more appropriate attire." Eret suggested as she waved at her throne room, "You can start here if you want."

"Of course!" Bad shooed him along. "I can't have you little muffin getting sick now can I?" 

Eret chuckled and left Bad to his own devices. She moved to the back rooms and walked into her own room. She shuffled through his closet and picked out a beige sweater with dark grey and blue stripes in the middle along with a black scarf. Eret quickly changed and wrapped the scarf around her neck. She grabbed a dark grey coat that hung by hed door and kept it on her arm. 

She left his crown on the bed and walked out. She walked in to Bad already setting up some lights that covered one fourth of the room. She chuckled and set his coat beside Bad's black and red one before she grabbed some ladders to help the older male. 

It wasn't long before the throne room was lit with Christmas lights. They had the lights strapped to the top most part of the wall and had some lights dangling off his chandelier. Eret chuckled and stopped back, admiring the work. 

"It's nice. Looks… Warmer." Eret smiled, crossing her arms. 

"Great! Let's make the whole SMP shine!" Bad clapped his hands excitedly. He gathered his stuff and pulled on his coat. Eret did the same and followed Bad out of her castle.

"Why didn't you ask Skeppy for help?" Eret wondered out loud.

"Oh, he was tired." Bad waved it off. "Plus, I was thinking that maybe you were a bit lonely!" 

"Then you came at the right time." Eret smiled. She stretched her hands and pointed at the Community House, "Why don't we start there and move outwards?"

"That's a great idea!" Bad nodded and grabbed Eret's wrist. "Let's go!"

Eret laughed as she caught up with bad as they ran through the snowy fields and path of the SMP. They ran through it all with laughter echoing through the air. They reached the Community House, breaths coming out in puffs as they bent over and calmed down for a moment. 

Eret laughed and dragged her hand through his hair. She turned to face Bad who was grinning himself, his white eyes glowing with mirth. He grabbed some lights and showed them to Eret. 

"Let's wrap them around the top and add some dangling bits around the walls." Bad instructed, pointing at the areas he was talking about for emphasis.

"Sounds like a plan." Eret grinned and took the lights from Bad's hands. She pointed to the roof, "I'll start from the top."

"I'll do the sides." Bad showed off his wings, "That way you won't have to touch the freezing water."

Eret chuckled and moved inside the Community House. No one lived in the House anymore, having moved on and built their own but once upon a time it used to be a House everyone could sleep in. She looked at the gathered chests and smiled in nostalgia. She hadn't reached here when the House was still in use by all of the SMP but she had used the House to stay in while she was in the process of creating her castle. 

She climbed the stairs and reached the top. She noticed the fish tank's top was frozen solid while the bottom looked cold. Eret hummed as she grabbed some ladders and climbed over. She tested the ice before carefully sliding to the edge. She crouched and set up the lights, using rope to keep them attached to the top. 

She slipped a bit and cursed under his breath. Bad flew up and got into her face with a frown, "Language."

Eret startled before she let out a laugh, "Right, right. I'll remember."

Bad grinned and flew back down, the bat like wings on his back flapping. Eret chuckled and shook her head. None of them questioned what Bad was, just like none of them questioned why Dream wore a mask or why Technoblade was half pig. It was like they never questioned why Eret's eyes were white voids or why Fundy had fox ears. They just were like that and everyone on the SMP just accepted it. 

She slid to the side and continued the line of lights around the roof of the house. She was almost done and he could see Bad was just about finished with his part as well. She tied the last bit together and stood up, stretching a bit and cracking her back from crouching a lot. 

She yelped when she slid and fell off the roof. She let out a strangled scream before he landed on something soft. She blinked and shifted his glasses a bit, looking at Bad who gave her a stern look. 

"Be careful next time, muffinhead." Bad clicked his tongue as he slowly descended. "You could've gotten hurt."

Eret chuckled, "Yeah, that would've been a great fall."

Bad shook his head and set Eret down. They dusted themselves off before they turned to look out at the SMP.

"Where to next?" Eret fixed her glasses and coat. 

"We could do the surrounding trees and some buildings along the path." Bad held out a hand with a smile. 

Eret took it and smiled back. They walked along the path, only stopping to set up a few lights around the trees and buildings. Eret stopped when the path diverged to lead to L'manberg and Bad's mansion with Skeppy. Eret swallowed and looked at Bad who smiled at her kindly.

"We could do my mansion first, if you want?" Bad offered, fully aware of how she was feeling.

Eret breathed in and let it out before she nodded. They walked along the path and entered the mansion's plot. Bad grinned and nudged Eret. 

"I'll take the top, you can have the bottom." Bad explained.

"Right, sure." Eret smiled, trying to brush off the tension from seeing L'manberg. She wasn't unaware of the effect he had given the nation by betraying them. 

She understood where she wasn't wanted. 

It wasn't long before they finished the mansion and Eret felt dread. They would be doing L'manberg next. While they weren't going to go inside, they'd be decorating the walls mostly and Bad would fly over and drop some lights over the trees. 

Bad noticed his unease and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it and gave a reassuring smile, "I know you… you regret it."

"I do." Eret choked out. 

"If you want, if ever you're feeling alone." Bad started, "Skeppy and I are always open to visitors."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Never." Bad let out an easy laugh, "Back then, when Skeppy and I had our own little world… Dream would visit a lot whenever he feels alone."

"Oh."

"So you're always welcome." Bad squeezed his hand. "You're not alone."

Eret smiled, sniffling a bit. She whispered, squeezing his hand back, "Thank you so much Bad."

Bad beamed, letting their hands swing along between them. The two walked towards L'manberg that shone with their own little lanterns. Bad grinned and let his wings stretch, carrying bundles of lights in his arms. 

"I'll start air bombing these lights." Bad joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

"Then I'll strap these along the walls." Eret chuckled. "Mind dropping me to the top?"

"I don't mind!" Bad picked her up by her arms and flew to the top. Eret chuckled as she dropped down. 

"Thanks, Bad."

"No problem!"

The two worked in tandem, with Bad dropping some lights along the trees while she lined the walls with lights. It wasn't long before Bad landed beside him to help him with the walls. With how big the walls were, the moment they finished the moon was already at the horizon and the sun was peeking at the corner. Bad and Eret shared a smile before Bad decided to fly Eret back to her castle. 

"Thanks so much for the help!" Bad grinned, patting her shoulder. 

"Anytime." Eret hesitated before she turned back, "Thanks for keeping me company."

Bad smiled and pulled Eret into a hug, "Anytime. Just call."

"Of course, thank you Bad."

"You're welcome, muffinhead. Take care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha HA!! PLATONIC POG!!
> 
> We love Bad cheering people up, don't we?


	8. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Parties
> 
> With Christmas right around the corner, New L'manberg is planning a Christmas party with their closest friends. When Dream notes how one couldn't be invited, he decided to have his own little party as well.

Dream sighed and leaned back against the couch. He didn't know what to do. He looked to the kitchen where Sapnap and George were throwing flour at each other and laughing. He rolled his eyes and had half a mind to berate the two for wasting resources. Then again, they had an unlimited supply. With a groan, Dream covered his eyes with his arm. This season was quiet. Too quiet. 

Last year, they had a whole damn war against L'manberg and almost wiped them out. That was before Tommy provided the discs and Dream let them have their country, provided that he counted that as his big Christmas present to them. He snickered as he saw the looks on their faces when he proclaimed that, acting as if they hadn't fought a whole war for the independence of their nation. 

With a hum, Dream turned his head to look out the window. Unlike before, there were more people in the SMP. More friends and family to see each other with. Dream idly wondered how Ghostbur felt during this time of the year, what with his lack of memories. Dream pushed himself off the couch and grabbed his poncho that hung from a chair. 

He turned as he fixed his poncho on and pulled up his hood and mask, "George, Sapnap, I'm going out."

"With who?" Sapnap stuck his head out the kitchen door. 

"With myself." Dream rolled his eyes, pushing the door open and letting cold air blow in. 

"Cringe." Sapnap stuck his tongue out before turning back and screaming at George again.

Dream chuckled and shut the door behind him, looking out at the snowy landscape. He could tell there was a storm coming in, what with the darkening of the clouds and the wind picking up. Dream shrugged the cold away and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. He walked through the SMP, feet crunching up the snow. 

He turned and was soon met with the sight of New L'manberg. He chuckled. They were tenacious, no matter how many things fought to bring them down. He chuckled as he moved his gaze from the land itself to the people moving around. He could see Ghostbur and Phil walking about while Tommy and Tubbo were speaking with one another by their little bench. He grinned and moved to stand behind them.

"Hi."

Tommy jumped and almost fell to the snow, cursing. Tubbo had startled a bit before turning around to look at him. He waved, knowing his smile wouldn't be seen from behind the mask. 

"You fucking green bastard you-"

"Oh, hello Dream." Tubbo cut Tommy off with a nervous grin. 

"Hello." Dream snickered, waving off Tommy's cursing. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just talking." 

"In the snow?" Dream tilted his head at Tommy's answer. "A storm is brewing up."

"No doubt you made it." Tommy mumbled. Dream chuckled internally at that. Many of the SMP members think he's a literal god and Dream couldn't find it in himself to correct them.

"Yeah, we noticed." Tubbo added helpfully. "We just wanted to talk here while we can, y'know. Enjoy the view!"

"That's nice." Dream looked up and at their view. The bench was facing away from new L'manberg and facing where the sun would set had the clouds not congregated and covered it. 

"What are you even doing here, Dream?" Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. "Not after my discs again, are you?"

"No, not today." Dream chuckled. "Just wandering about. Bored."

"Do you have anything planned for this Christmas?" Tubbo ventured. 

"Oh?" Dream turned to Tubbo, "Do you?"

"Nothing big, maybe just a small gathering with friends." Tubbo shrugged.

"Yeah and you're not invited, Dream." Tommy stuck out his tongue.

"A small gathering huh…" Dream hummed and looked out into the darkening skies. "Well, I do hope you enjoy it."

"What, planning to crash it?" Tommy snarked.

Dream snickered and playfully responded, "Maybe. Who knows?" 

Thunder rumbled overhead and Tubbo flinched a bit. Dream looked up and noticed th white flakes of snow starting to fall. He placed a hand on Tubbo and Tommy's heads and ruffled their hair. Tommy protested loudly while Tubbo scowled and pushed his hand away.

"You two better head back inside. It's snowing." Dream pointed out. "Can't have Phil taking care of two sick teens if you do plan on having a small Christmas gathering."

"We won't get sick." Tommy huffed.

Dream laughed and waved them off, moving away. He won't enter New L'manberg, not now at least. He had somewhere else to be, someone else to check on. He walked and walked and it seemed like he walked for hours. The snow had already begun to fall all around him and he shivered slightly. 

He shoved a hand into his satchel and withdrew his grey and green scarf, something George had teased him endlessly for. The last time he had used this was when they dressed up as their Hogwarts Houses for that one Championships. He wrapped it around his neck and shoved his lower face deeper into it. 

He continued to walk for even longer, his boots crunching the snow below him. Dream idly wondered if he should've considered Nether Travel before discarding it. The sudden change from cold to hot would give him a headache and a fever. Maybe that was why people avoided the Nether during the winter season. He hummed to himself a tune and looked up. He could see the barest bits of the sun peeking out of the dark clouds as it continued to set. He still had time. 

He looked down and shuffled through his satchel. He wanted to know if he had a few spare pearls that he had packed. When he came up with three in hand, he pulled a face and shook his head. He looked up and noted how he was a bit closer. He stuffed the pearls back and instead brought out some bread. It wasn't warm but it was preserved with the enchantments of the satchel. Sometimes he was glad he had learned how to enchant things and played around with them from time to time. 

It wasn't long before he could see a house. It wasn't that big but it wasn't small either. He smirked and walked up to it, knocking on the door. He waited, looking around as he noticed the lack of animals except for one horse. He waited and the door slammed open. Dream out on his best 'I'm pathetic and shivering and cold' facade.

"I-"

"Goodbye."

Dream wheezed when the door slammed back closed in his face. He continued to wheeze, leaning against the door for stability as he laughed. He didn't expect the door to open and for him to fall to the floor. He looked up and saw the unamused face of his friend and wheezed even more. 

Technoblade rolled his eyes, "Get in, nerd. I don't like the cold."

"Yeah, yeah." Dream wheezed out, pushing himself up and getting in. 

He looked around and noted how warm the house was. He tugged off his scarf and turned back to Technoblade. 

"Merry Christmas." 

"It's not Christmas." Technoblade deadpanned.

"What a holly jolly spirit, you have there." Dream snorted. 

"Yeah, well, I'd be all holly and jolly if it wasn't this cold and I'd be alone." Technoblade rolled his eyes and walked past Dream, "Why are you even here?"

"Oh, nothing much." Dream continued to take in the house, "Just… Tommy and Tubbo mentioned a little party of theirs."

"Not invited."

"Really?"

"I don't know if you've seen, Dream." Technoblade drawled, waving his hand. "I'm a wanted criminal despite being right."

"They won't pardon you once for the party?" Dream tilted his head.

"I didn't even know there would be a party." Technoblade huffed.

Dream paused for a moment, looking at Technoblade up and down. Despite looking exhausted as always, he looked content as well. Like he rather preferred this lonely lifestyle than go back to a place that had betrayed him. 

"What's to say we have our own little party." Dream bumped his shoulder against Technoblade's own.

"And what? You bring your little lackeys over or whatever?" Technoblade teased. "I don't know about you, Dream, but I made this house to be a secret."

"Then we won't have it here." Dream shrugged. "I have a lot of friends who have large bases who aren't against having a party."

"Why must you make me socialize, Dream." Technoblade grunted, plopping down on his couch. 

"Cause it's fun!" Dream chuckled. "You don't have to but… well, it's a whole lot nicer to be with people for Christmas. Whether you talk to them or not."

"Are you asking me to just be there?" 

"Maybe? You don't have to talk." Dream waved his hands around. "You can just go there, eat. Maybe play some rough housing games that I might prepare. Who knows?"

Technoblade paused and Dream could see him considering. He hadn't planned on coming over and bothering the other man that time but when Tommy and Tubbo mentioned a party, he just had to check. He knows Technoblade likes his privacy but maybe even he would like a bit of company during the holiday season.

"If you don't have too many people." Technoblade mused.

"Eh, it's just George, Sapnap, Ant and Sam probably." Dream shrugged. "Bad and Skeppy always have their Christmas together so I didn't want to bother them." 

"But you bother me." Technoblade pointed out with a smirk.

"You're alone, they have each other." Dream snorted and crossed his arms. "Just a small party you know, nothing big. If you really want to be alone, that's fine."

Technoblade hummed, "No guilt tripping?"

"Why should I?" Dream snickered. "It's just a friend's gathering. Whether you like it or not, you're my friend."

Technoblade sniffed, "How could I refuse my biggest fan?"

Dream wheezed. 

Two weeks from then saw Phil and Tubbo rushing about as they prepared their little party for that night. The snow storm had hit hard the day before and it had yet to slow down. So, they decided to have the party now, so they could be warm and cozy with one another. 

Tommy was busy screaming something at Eret and Hbomb while Niki and Puffy stood by the food, chatting with one another. Fundy had curled up in a corner somewhere with a book while Ghostbur, invisible at the moment, hovered over him. Quacktiy was seen right next to the girls as he grabbed food and ate them, giving his own little input to their conversation as well. Phil breathed in and felt a bit proud of what he and Tubbo had managed to do. 

He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered he couldn't invite Technoblade to the party. While he had wanted to, he didn't know where he was at the moment and New L'manberg saw him as a criminal. He respected both parties and decided not to try and sneak the younger in or else there might be conflict. 

He distracted himself by going over and plucking Tommy up before he could scream his throat raw. Eret and Hbomb look on the verge of laughter and he smiled at them apologetically. He set Tommy down with Tubbo and ruffled his hair despite his protests.

"Come on, kiddo, it's a party. Enjoy!" Phil chuckled. 

"Whatever, Phil." Tommy rolled his eyes but grinned when he turned back to Tubbo. Phil laughed and watched them go off on their own. 

When he felt a cold breeze pass by, he turned and was face to face with Ghostbur. 

"How's everything?" Phil grinned, waving his hand around.

"It looks great." Ghostbur smiled back. "Everything's so warm."

"Glad you like it." Phil chuckled. He had to stop himself from reaching out and ruffling the man's hair, knowing his hand would go through it. 

On the other side of New L'manberg, down a little bunker that Sapnap and Punz had made, the Dream Team, Ant, Sam, Punz and Technoblade lingered and had their own little party. 

Punz was cackling as Sam dunked Ant into a little pool of water. Sapnap and George were wrestling on the ground as Technoblade changed 'fight, fight' to the side with Dream as the referee. The pig hybrid chuckled deeply when Sapnap slammed George's head on the ground.

"Had you told me there was violence sooner, I'd have accepted immediately." Technoblade mused as he stood beside Dream. 

Dream wheezed and slapped Technoblade's back, "I didn't plan this. They're always like this."

"More amusement for me."

"So, regret anything?"

"Maybe having to walk through the stupid snow, yes." Technoblade crossed his arms as he watched George bite Sapnap's arm. "But this is enough entertainment to make up for it."

"Who wants to bully Ant next?" Sam snickered. 

"Why me!" Ant whined, pulling himself off the pool of water and drying himself. "No fair!"

"Did someone say bullying?" Technoblade turned around with a grin. 

"No!" Ant yelped. 

"Yes!" Punz and Sam pumped their fists into the air. 

"Don't mind if I do." Technoblade chuckled, drawing his sleeves up.

Dream grinned as he got in between George and Sapnap, "Okay, okay, that's enough you two."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STOLEN MY DRINK, SAPNAP." George hissed.

"YEAH WELL IT WAS RIGHT THERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? NOT TAKE IT?"

Dream cackled as he slapped them both behind their heads. He knew it was all fun and games and they didn't really hate each other. They just needed a reason to fight and sprawl over the ground. He rolled his eyes and dragged them to the corner with the table filled with food. 

"Alright you heathens, calm down and eat for once." Dream snorted, dumping food into their hands. 

Dream snapped his head up when he heard Ant screech. He chuckled when he saw Technoblade get dragged into the water with Any. He walked over and watched as the two clawed at each other to dump their head into the water. Technoblade was clearly winning. 

He smiled fondly and crossed his arms. This was a great Christmas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can you tell me NOT to write Techno and Dream interaction?? ME??? ME WHO SOLD MY SOUL TO RIVALSTWT????
> 
> Yeah sure...
> 
> PARTIES!!


	9. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gingerbread
> 
> Tubbo takes a day off from Manberg and decides to spend the holiday with Niki and Eret in Eret's castle. They make gingerbread cookies and have fun!

Sometimes everything could be too much for Tubbo. The disc war, L'manberg Revolution and the Election. Sometimes, he just wanted to have fun. That time had come. 

He had requested a little leave from Schlatt. He didn't want to stay in the cold and usually empty White House. He didn't want to be with people he didn't consider family for the holidays. So, as a little reprieve, he had asked for a leave. An 'out'. Everyone would have expected to see him run off to Pogtopia and be with Tommy and Wilbur but he didn't. With the Festival at the horizon, he didn't know what to do and he thought going to Pogtopia might make things worse. 

Instead, he packed his bags and left for Eret's castle. He shivered in the cold, pulling his scarf closer to his face as he trudged from L'manberg lands to Eret's castle. He wanted to relax, to run away from all the pain and frustration. 

He stood before Eret's gates and let out a sigh of relief. His tense shoulders relaxed and he walked into the beautiful snow covered garden of the castle. He looked around and knocked against the large door. There was silence as his knock echoed in the large walls. 

He stood there awkwardly, shuffling in his place. A part of him felt guilty for not going to Tommy and using this time to help his best friend. A part of him wanted to turn around and run into the deep and dark forest. To find his best friend and help him through his rough patch. 

_But then_ , another part of him whispered, _who would help you?_

Tubbo swallowed and looked down at his feet. He wanted to help. He always did. Maybe that was what could cause his downfall. Before he could change his mind and run off, the double doors were pushed open and he was face to face with Eret.

Eret took one look at him before they gestured for him to walk in with a kind smile. Tubbo let out a sigh of relief and smiled back at them. 

He walked in and dumped his bag to the ground, feeling tears rise up.

"I just- I wanted a place to stay for the holidays." Tubbo sniffed. "I don't… I don't want to--"

"It's fine, Tubbo." Eret soothed, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "You're fine."

Tubbo sniffled and smiled. Before he could say anything else, he heard a gasp and turned to see Niki. She smiled and ran to him, engulfing him in a hug. He melted at her warmth and hugged back. When they separated, Niki cupped his cheeks and brushed her thumb across his cheek. 

"Are you okay, Tubbo?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-" His throat closed up. "I'm fine."

"Since you're staying here for the holidays… mind helping Niki and I with something?" Eret suggested.

"Oh! The gingerbread cookies!" Niki clapped her hands excitedly. "We were planning on making some tomorrow!"

"Really?" Tubbo rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his green shirt. He was so glad he could finally get out of the stupid suit and wear something he liked. 

"Yeah, Niki was planning on giving some out during Christmas." Eret ruffled his hair. He laughed and protested, pushing away at the hand. "Christmas spirit and all."

"I'm sure everyone would love them!" Tubbo grinned. 

"Awe, Tubbo." Niki giggled, "I'd be glad if you two helped me design them."

"Of course!" Tubbo jumped up, giddy to help. "I'd love to help."

"Great! But tonight, you need some rest." Niki smiled at him, placing a hand on his back. "Let's get you to bed." 

"I'll carry your things." Eret grabbed the bag on the floor before Tubbo could protest. "Niki is right, you need some rest."

Tubbo smiled at them, willing himself not to cry, "Thank you so much, guys."

"Anytime, Tubbo." Niki pulled him to a side hug. 

"My doors are always open to you, Tubbo." Eret chuckled, ruffling his hair again. 

Tubbo pouted but allowed it. They reached his room and he plopped face first into the soft velvet cushions and blankets. He turned over to see Niki shut the curtains and Eret set his bag down on a table. Niki smiled at him and gave his forehead a kiss. 

"Goodnight Tubbo." Niki whispered.

"G'night." He mumbled, feeling tired and comfortable amongst the soft cushions. 

"Sleep well, Tubbo." Eret called out, extinguishing the torches. He was bathed in darkness and Tubbo mumbled a reply. 

The next day saw him stretching and smiling widely. The first time he woke up with a genuine smile. He chuckled and grabbed his bag, ruffling through it to check what he brought. He grabbed a yellow and black stripped sweater and his bee jumper. He grinned and changed into his new outfit. 

He walked out the room and navigated the halls to find the kitchen. When he walked in, he noticed Niki laughing while Eret crossed their arms. Tubbo grinned and took some excess flour on the tables as he punched on Eret.

"Good morning!!" Tubbo greeted with a smile, having doused Eret's hair with flour.

"Wha- Tubbo!" Eret complained though they had a smile on their face. They were wearing a pretty brown skirt today and a white blouse. 

Niki laughed, wiping at her face. She had her pink sweater and jeans on with an apron over it. "Alright, I need you two with aprons!"

"Alright!" Tubbo grabbed one that was hanging off the wall and put it on.

"So, Eret, I need you to knead the dough and Tubbo will cut out the designs!" Niki clapped her hands. "I'll arrange them on the tray and have them baked, sound good?"

"Great!" 

"Definitely."

With that, they set to work. Tubbo methodically cut out the gingerbread men shapes as well as some houses using the cookie cutter. He handed them to Niki and she placed them into a tray. When he finished a whole sheet of dough, Eret would hand him another while taking the excess and kneading them into the newer dough. 

It wasn't long before they had all the cookies in the oven. Tubbo cheered and slapped Eret's back. The older male yelped and turned over, noting the flour that stained their blouse. 

"Tubbo!" Eret laughed, grabbing a handful of flour, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Oops!" Tubbo grinned and evaded Eret's hand, moving to stand behind Niki. 

She laughed at their antics until her face turned white with flour. There was silence as Eret and Tubbo exchanged a look. She wiped some flour off and smirked at the two, "You're on!"

The three of them chased each other around the kitchen, throwing flour at each other as they laughed. For the first time in a while, they felt free and had fun. They laughed and laughed and had fun, letting themselves go. When a ring echoed in the kitchen, they stopped and Niki put on some mittens. She opened the oven and gestured for them to help her.

Tubbo grabbed some mittens and grinned, helping take some of the trays Niki passed out and placed them on the table. When all the trays were out, they took off the mittens and waited for them to cool.

Niki grabbed some piping bags and icing she made just last night. She handed a green one to Tubbo and a red one to Eret. She grinned and kept the white one to herself. 

"I'll do the snow and stuff and you two can just go crazy!" Niki giggled.

"Yes! Custom designed gingerbread cookies!" Tubbo grinned widely, readying the piping bag.

When the cookies cooled down. They began decorating the gingerbread men and houses. Tubbo drew smiley faces and long sleeves on the gingerbread men. The houses he drew green windows and colored the roof red. He giggled and passed it to Niki who added snow and doors and some splotches of white. 

Eret designed a house with red Christmas balls all around and green roofs. They chuckled and gave a gingerbread man a red smile. 

"Oh look, I'm Technoblade! Rawr!" Eret teased, holding up the cookie. 

"Wait wait, you missed something!" Tubbo reached for the cookie and added a crown. "There!"

"You forgot his cape." Niki snickered and added red around. 

"And his sword!" Eret took it back.

When they were finished, they looked at the cookie and burst out laughing. It had a wobbly yellow crown with red and green jewels, a crooked face and smile and there was red and blue splattered around the body. 

"Well, I don't think that's Technoblade anymore." Tubbo joked. 

"Who knows, it could still be." Eret shrugged. 

"No way am I giving this to him." Niki giggled. "He might kill me."

"I'll eat it." Tubbo suggested, taking the cookie and biting the head off. "Technoblade never dies!"

"Tubbo!" Niki gasped, covering her smile with her hands. 

"Blood for the blood god." Eret nodded along, taking the cookie and finishing it off. 

"You two!" Niki stifled her laughter as the two shared a high five. 

She shook her head and they went back to decorating the cookies. There wasn't another 'Technoblade' incident. It wasn't long before Niki had them all packed in nice little packets with red ribbons. 

"We did great!" Niki cheered. 

"Yeah!" Eret and Tubbo chorused. 

Tubbo smiled and tackled both Niki and Eret into a hug, "Thank you guys!"

"Anytime, Tubbo." Niki responded fondly. 

"Anytime." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but still sugary sweet!! Hopefully.. 
> 
> Also, these are not connected oneshots and I might play around with the timelines a bit if you didn't notice heehee--


	10. Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Naughty or Nice
> 
> Dream is the self proclaimed Santa of the SMP that Christmas. Along with this came a few doubts and struggles as he tries to find some good gift ideas for certain people. He goes to the best man for help.

Dream leaned back against the tree, feeling the wood bite into his back. He let his head rest against the wood and slid down. He crouched down and let his head fall, contemplating. The holidays were drawing near and he thought it would be a great idea to be the Santa of the SMP. The problem now was that he got too into the role. He wasn't one to do things half-assed after all. 

He groaned. He's in deep shit now. He keeps telling himself he doesn't need a stupid list for the gifts but his brain keeps arguing back. What kind of Santa didn't have a Naughty or Nice list? A stupid one at that. 

Dream snorted and waved his hand, opening his inventory. He had nothing with him other than some food and a book and quill. He didn't need much where he was going. Maybe a sword and shield with how dangerous it is but if he's lucky he'd be able to move before the monsters could get him. He smiled and closed the holographic screen, watching it blink out of existence. 

He stood up and dusted his pants. He stretched and pulled up his admin screen. He left his own server and floated in the void for a moment. It was cold and empty. He couldn't see, hear or feel anything. He hummed, something he did to ground himself when in such a silent place like this. 

He pulled up another screen, this time it was a private message. He typed his message and waited. He hoped it reached immediately and he wouldn't have to wait in the endless void. It was rare for someone to go insane in the place, being isolated to this point can make people go crazy but admins and such knew better. They knew what to do to ground themselves.

He continued to hum, choosing a song to ground himself even more. In spite of the cold that crawled along his skin, he shrugged it off and sat cross legged amongst the void. He hummed a familiar tune, something he remembered hearing Wilbur singing when L'manberg got their freedom. Their little anthem. 

He smiled and tapped along to the tune. He heard a ping and chuckled. He prepared himself as he felt a tug against his stomach. He was dragged from the cold, empty void to a colorful and warm clearing. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked. He walked and walked until he broke into a large plains biome. 

He pulled out his inventory and rechecked his items. Sometimes, glitches happen and some items wouldn't pass over. He sighed in relief when he still had his things and closed it. He looked around before the flap of wings alerted him. He looked up and saw Phil landing on the ground. His wings tucked back behind him and he smiled at the younger male.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Phil asked, opening his arms in an opening gesture. 

Dream grinned underneath his mask and approached the older man, "I need a bit of help."

"Is it Tommy or Wilbur?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "Or is it Techno, I heard he arrived a few days ago." 

"No, if that was the case I'd have come to you much earlier." Dream chuckled. "I need some help with something else."

"Well, why don't we talk in my home." Phil suggested, gesturing to the direction of his home. "It'll be more comfortable."

Dream nodded and followed the older man's pace. He continued to hum the song, looking around the world. He jumped a bit when Phil hummed along. He turned and looked at him in shock, though he's sure with the mask on he couldn't really be seen. 

Phil saw him staring and chuckled, "Wil visited one day and sang it to me. He just wanted to see if it sounded right before showing it off to everyone else."

Dream whispered a little 'oh' and blinked. He looked forward and played with the strings of his hoodie. He wonders lightly what would change in his world if he brought Phil in. Would it be peaceful or even more chaotic? He wasn't ignorant of Phil's capability of being chaotic. His three sons had to get it from somewhere. 

"Here we are." Phil stated, his voice leaking with pride. 

He gestured to the beautiful home that was lit with lanterns and glowstone. The structure itself was intricate, something Dream could never hope to build or create. He took in every little detail, every single crevice. 

Dream's eyes widened and he grinned, "It looks great!"

"I still have more builds all around." Phil chuckled, opening the door and leading Dream inside. He sat on a couch and gestured for Dream to do the same, "Now, about why you came here…"

"Right." Dream plopped down beside the older man, surprising him a bit. He chuckled and leaned back, "I- uh- challenged myself to be the SMP's Santa."

"Oh?" Phil grinned. All he knew about the younger admin was that he was very against Wilbur and Tommy with their plans to create a nation and that he and Technoblade had some sort of rivalry going on. 

"Yeah and well… I'm not one to do things half-assed you know." Dream began, waving his hand around. "So, my stupid brain went 'why don't we make a naughty or nice list' y'know. What kind of Santa doesn't have one?"

Phil laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes, "Is that it?"

"That's it." Dream affirmed, his voice dramatically somber. 

Phil hummed as he considered, "What are you even planning? Giving them coal if they're on the Naughty list?" 

"I mean, not really." Dream snickered, "I'm not that mean. I'd probably give them a subpart gift maybe, nothing as grand… who knows."

"Well, what are your criteria?" Phil smirked. "Let's start with that."

Dream hummed and tapped against his mask. He brought out his inventory and picked the book and quill. He opened the book and started to jot things down while thinking out loud. 

"Well, I'm firmly putting Schlatt on the Naughty list so whatever traits he has." Dream let out carelessly. "He's a good man just… At the moment he isn't that great."

"Yeah, I've heard." Phil nodded along. "So, powerful, megalomaniac and probably insane. Toxic too, I guess?"

Dream snorted, "Would you get mad at me if I place Wilbur in here too?" 

Phil laughed, shaking his head, "From what Tommy is saying maybe putting him in the Naughty list would shoot some sense into him."

"How about Techno." Dream grinned mischievously.

"Dream, are you going to put all my sons into the Naughty list?" Phil deadpanned.

Dream shrugged, "Maybe?"

Phil stifled a laugh as he dragged a hand down his face, "You can't honestly…"

"I might consider Tommy on the Nice list." Dream hummed, tapping the feather end of the quill against his chin. "I mean, so far he hasn't really done anything."

"He'd be happy." Phil smiled.

Dream paused and stared at Phil for a long moment. He could tell the older man knew all that was happening in the SMP. He knew how his sons were going against a government. How they were all technically criminals on the run. He could see the worry and concern in his eyes. The ever burning hope for his sons to stay safe.

"You know what, Phil." Dream mused, closing the book. "I think I have the perfect gift for them."

"Oh?"

When Christmas came rolling around and gifts were presented to everyone, Wilbur, Technoblade and Tommy stood outside where a single small rectangular box lay. They exchanged looks. They were very aware that Dream had proclaimed himself Santa for that year. 

"He's such a bitch boy." Tommy huffed. He picked up the box and shook it around, "What can he possibly fit in here?" 

"Hey, stop that." Wilbur grabbed the box.

"He could've given us access to admin as well." Technoblade snorted.

"We all know that's a gift, Techno." Tommy crossed his arms. 

Wilbur silently unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside there was a single scroll. He raised an eyebrow and got the attention of his brothers. 

"What the fuck, a stupid piece of paper?" Tommy exclaimed. 

"Read it." Technoblade muttered, taking the paper and reading it himself. He blinked, "These are coordinates."

"Well… will you lead us?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. 

Technoblade shrugged and started walking a certain direction. They walked for a few minutes before coming face to face with Dream. Well, face to mask. 

Despite wearing a red hoodie this time with a Santa belt and some white accents, an equally bright red Santa hat on top of his head, his mask was ever present. He tilted his head and showed his hands which were covered in black leather gloves. 

Wilbur and Technoblade snorted while Tommy outright laughed. He pointed at him, "You look like an absolute weirdo."

"Don't make me put you on the Naughty list, Tommy." Dream threatened despite chuckling. "Anyways, come on. Your gift is somewhere else."

The group of brothers exchanged a look before hesitantly following Dream. The moment they stood two feet away from the man, they disappeared. They appeared in the void and before they could scream, Dream appeared alongside them and they reappeared in a different world.

"You fucking bastard!" Tommy hissed, clutching his chest. "Give us a fucking warning next time, bitch!" 

"Sorry." Dream chuckled but the brothers could tell he wasn't sorry. He waved for them to follow, the large black boots that completed his outfit crunching the snow underneath. 

Having no other choice, the three followed. Technoblade kept a hand on his axe as he narrowed his eyes at Dream. This could be a trap but the man didn't look armed. Then again, this was probably a world he had created. He could be abusing his admin powers and they wouldn't even be able to land a hit on him. 

It wasn't long before they reached a clearing with a house. It wasn't that extravagant but it looked warm. Wilbur frowned and looked at Dream, "You gave us a house in a separate world?"

"Just wait." Dream opened the door and the brothers stood in shock as their father walked out with a smile. "Thought I'd gift you three a whole ass world where you can visit your dad."

"Wha- how would we even-" Tommy spluttered.

"I gave Techno admin." Dream shrugged. He turned and his mask stared at Technoblade. The other masked male frowned before he felt around and realized he was admin. 

"Oh."

"Yep." Dream leaned back, "Enjoy your holidays! The world is yours to do whatever you want! Merry Christmas!" 

Dream disappeared, a horrible imitation of Santa's laughter echoing after him. Tommy spluttered in shock while Wilbur covered his eyes, a huge smile on his face. Technoblade shook his head and walked up to Phil.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"He needed help." Phil chuckled. "I was glad to provide it."

"Even if it meant you'd be our gift?!" Tommy shrieked. 

"I mean, he did say the world was your gift." Phil smirked. 

"I don't care anymore. Let's get inside, I'm cold." Wilbur laughed, dragging Tommy by his wrist. 

"Wait, what!? What if it's trapped or some shit!? Wilbur!"

Technoblade and Phil exchanged a look before they laughed and followed the other two inside. Before Phil could close the door, he turned back and saw Dream. He smiled and nodded at him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Phil."

"You as well." He nodded back, "You can come to me anytime as well."

Phil could tell the younger man was smiling as he waved, turning to leave for good this time. 

"I'll keep that in mind."


	11. Ornaments and Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ornaments and Decorations
> 
> The holidays are coming close, because of this Bad and Tubbo concocted a plan. With different groups set out to decorate the SMP lands, what kind of shenanigans would ensue?

Tommy pouted as he stared out the window of the camaravan. He groaned and let his head bump against the window. He turned his head when the door opened, expecting Wilbur, Tubbo or Fundy. Maybe even Niki or Quackity, both new members of L’manberg. When he was met with Dream’s porcelain mask, he let out an angry shout (he never gets scared, excuse you).

“You bastard!” Tommy hissed, “What are you doing here? You’re not allowed on our grounds! Hell, in our walls!” 

“I got permission from Wilbur.” Dream sighed, showing a small note. 

Tommy’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “So?”

“I came to look for you.” 

Tommy narrowed his eyes at Dream. Nothing good ever comes from the green clad man whenever he looked for him specifically. They had fought on many occasions, whether it was over something as important as L’manberg or his discs or it was something as small as armor and such. They would always butt head against each other and Tommy hoped that for once they wouldn’t. While he was bored, he wasn’t bored enough to risk a scolding from Wilbur.

“What do you want, bitch boy.” Tommy grunted, crossing his arms. 

“Bad had a fun idea for the holidays.” Dream explained. He gestured out the window, “We’re having a general meeting for it.”

“Do I have to go?” Tommy huffed. 

“Tubbo is there and apparently he helped Bad with the idea.”

Tommy groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. He dragged it down and stared at Dream. They had a little stare down before Tommy shook his head, “Fine. Whatever.”

“Great.” Dream responded, turning on his heel and leaving the camaravan with fast paced steps. 

Tommy smirked slightly at his need to leave the nation. It was a clear indication of the other man’s loss against him. Tommy cackled to himself and ran after Dream. They walked side by side to the Community House. It wasn’t long before they reached the old house and Dream pushed open the door. The older man wasn’t lying when he said there were a lot of people coming. Tommy scanned the room before he bounded over to stand by Wilbur’s side. He watched as Dream moved to stand by George and Sapnap. 

“So, I’m glad you all are here!” Bad announced, clapping his hands excitedly. “So, Tubbo and I decided the best way to celebrate this year’s holidays and get closer to one another, we could do a group decoration!”

“We’ll all be placed in groups and we’ll be decorating the entire SMP!” Tubbo explained with a wide smile. 

“Of course, Tubbo and I already chose the groupings!” Bad continued, “We grouped you all for maximum interactions!” 

“Oh god.” Wilbur muttered under his breath.

“So, let’s start!” Bad grinned.

They announced the groups and Tommy groaned. 

He was grouped with Dream, Sam and Eret (he couldn’t believe he was stuck with two of Dream’s lackeys and the man himself).

Wilbur was stuck with Sapnap, George and Bad (he prayed for the older man’s sanity, at least Bad was with him). 

Tubbo was with Quackity, Skeppy and Niki (he swore Tubbo got the better end of the stick).

Fundy was With Punz, Ponk and Purpled (he got lucky that most of them were neutral with only Punz being an enemy). 

Tommy groaned and trudged to Dream’s side who was speaking to Sam and Eret. When he reached them, Sam waved and Eret smiled. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Tommy grouched.

“We didn’t say anything.” Dream retorted smoothly, most likely smirking underneath the mask. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.” 

He turned and watched as Wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose as George and Sapnap began arguing. Bad separated the two and berated them. Tubbo grinned and waved at Tommy from the other end of the room. He waved back weakly. 

“So, I already gave one of your group mates the supplies!” Bad announced, “You can start decorating wherever. We’ll end the moment you run out of decorations!”

“Enjoy!” Tubbo called out as some of the groups began walking out.

“Yeah right.” Tommy muttered, following Dream.

“We can start decorating the outskirts of the SMP, if you want.” Dream suggested.

“We could do my castle too.” Eret added, “I don’t think anyone would decorate it unless I’m with them.”

“We should do Eret’s castle first.” Sam started ruffling through the back of decorations. “People might start with the outskirts themselves.”

Tommy smirked and jumped at the chance to go against Dream, “Yeah, bitch boy.”

He could feel Dream rolling his eyes from under the mask, “Whatever, Tomathy.”

“Fuck you.”

“Alright,” Sam got in between the two, “let’s get moving.” 

Tommy stuck out his tongue while Dream flipped him off. Eret chuckled as he walked beside Sam, forcing Dream and Tommy to walk side by side. Tommy scowled and crossed his arms while Dream shook his head.

“Traitor.” Dream muttered.

“That’s what I am.” Eret playfully responded.

Sam’s shoulders drooped at their exchange and he sighed. As they walked towards Eret’s castle, Wilbur and Bad sighed in unison as Sapnap and George argued once more.

“You little shit.” Sapnap muttered.

“Language!” Bad scolded exasperatedly. “I swear…”

“Bad, he won’t shut up!” Sapnap gestured to George who was making annoying noise and faces at Sapnap.

Wilbur dragged a hand down his face but he chuckled, “George, are we the same age or not.”

“Who knows.” George smirked, slapping Sapnap behind his head. 

  
“You piece of-”

“Sapnap!” Bad hissed. 

“Well, we can decorate L’manberg.” Wilbur cut in before Sapnap could spite Bad by cursing. “Every other group has at least one non-L’manbergian and they wouldn’t get in without my permission.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea with these two?” Bad gestured at Sapnap and George who were slapping each other. 

“Yeah.” Wilbur deadpanned. “Let’s just go, I don’t think I can stay sane like this.” 

Bad nodded along, “I can agree.”

As they entered L’manberg walls, Tubbo’s group stayed in the Community House.

“So, we decorate this place?” Tubbo asked, gaining the attention of his group. 

“Yeah!” Niki grinned, holding up some lights.

“Bet I can decorate it faster.” Skeppy smirked, nudging Quackity.

“Wha-” Quackity laughed nervously as Tubbo dumped some wreaths into his arms. “I don’t-”

“Three, two, one- GO!” Skeppy cackled as he ran off, climbing up the stairs to the open roof two steps at a time. 

“Wha- HEY!” Quackity snorted, stumbling off to decorate the outside. “Not fair!”

“You two.” Niki shook her head, taking the baubles and garlands from Tubbo’s hands. “I’ll take care of the inside.”

“I’ll help Quackity then!” Tubbo beamed, carrying ribbons in his arms. 

“Take care and don’t fall in the water.” Niki waved, watching the younger boy walk out. 

She hummed and turned to hang a few of the garlands up and around the walls, hanging them by the top. Niki smiled as she hung a few baubles around, spacing them neatly and evenly around. She startled and almost fell off a chest, catching herself in time, when Skeppy had bounded down and screamed in victory. 

“What-?”

“I win!” Skeppy cackled, pumping his fist into the air. 

“Did you do it right?” Niki teased, jumping down from the chest.

“I did.” Skeppy stuck out his tongue.

“No fair!” Quackity burst in, falling to his knees. “You cheated!”

Tubbo entered behind him and chuckled. He patted Quackity’s head. While he lamented his loss, Fundy screeched in horror when Punz jumped from tree to tree with lights trailing behind him. Ponk chuckled from beside him as he held the other end of the lights.

“You’re gonna fall!” Fundy screeched, “Come on, let us help too!”

“Then stop being a scaredy cat and come up!” Purpled called out, hanging from a branch upside down. He hung a few garlands and baubles around. 

“You- that’s dangerous!” Fundy pouted. 

“Too bad.” Purpled stuck out his tongue, pulling himself up and steadying himself on the branch. “If you wanna help, then come up.”

Fundy yelp and caught a bauble that Purpled had thrown at him. Fundy turned to yell at the teenager as he laughed at him and jumped to another tree. Fundy slumped and looked down at the bauble, “Fine!” 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ponk bumped his shoulder against Fundy’s. 

“No, I gotta do it.” Fundy nodded determinedly. He walked up to an undecorated tree and climbed up the trunk. He yelped when the branch he held onto broke and reached out to grab another. “I’m not meant for parkour!”

“You can do this, Fundy!” Ponk called out with a snicker. 

“I can’t!” Fundy hissed. 

“You can.” Purpled said from behind him.

Fundy yelped but before he could pull himself up, Purpled grabbed his arms and yanked him upwards. Fundy screeched and landed on a secure branch. Purpled snickered and jumped to another branch. 

“Go on, decorate!” Purpled teased, hanging more garland as he jumped around. 

“You’re the worst, Purpled!” 

“Nah, I’m the best.” 

Inside Eret’s castle, Tommy yelled as Dream chuckled. Eret and Sam snickered from the bottom as Tommy hung upside down from the chandelier.

“Not fucking funny, Dream!” Tommy yelled, “Fuck you!”

“Fuck you too.” Dream responded, hanging the lights from the wall. 

“Get me down!” 

“You got stuck there yourself, find a way down.” Dream snickered, fixing the lights. 

“AGH! FUCK!” Tommy hissed. He swung and pulled himself up, grabbing the chandelier and steadying himself. 

“I’ll catch you.” Sam called out.

“Fuck you.” Tommy called back.

“Don’t be like that, Tommy.” Eret shouted. “Sam offered.”

“Ugh, fine.” Tommy rolled his eyes and without warning leaned back and fell. When he landed in soft arms, he reddened.

“Caught you.” Sam chuckled.

“Fuck you.”

“Alright, the lights look good.” Dream slid down from the ladder. “How’s everything else?”

“Yeah, everything looks great.” Sam nodded, “Even the garlands Tommy just threw on the chandelier.”

“Put me the fuck down!” Tommy screeched, “If you’re gonna say that shit about me!”

Sam laughed and let Tommy down. The boy brushed the dirt of his shirt and turned to Sam and Eret. Eret shrugged while Sam smirked. 

“Are we done?” Dream asked, checking the satchel.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “I emptied it out when we got here and we used it all up.”

“Great, I can fucking leave. Fuck you all.” Tommy cursed, stomping away.

“He enjoyed it.” Eret muttered as he smirked. 

Tommy grumbled to himself and he stomped off to L’manberg. He wouldn’t admit that Eret was right. Bantering with Dream, cursing at Eret and playfully slapping Sam was fun. He huffed and walked into the walls of L’manberg when he screeched. A bucket had landed in front of him and he looked up. 

George and Sapnap were arguing at the walls, garland strewn all around them. They looked to be in the middle of a tug of war. Wilbur came up to Tommy and grabbed the fallen bucket with a smirk.

“So, how was it?”

“Torture.” Tommy forced himself to scowl.

“Uh-huh.” Wilbur mused. “Bet it wasn’t as torturous as dealing with those two.”

As Wilbur pointed up, Bad had grabbed the garland and untangled them. He was currently scolding them and the two looked sheepish. Tommy snorted and walked past Wilbur to see the decorations beautifully accenting L’manberg. 

“You did an okay job, I guess.” Tommy teased.

“Oh fuck off, child.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair. 

“Yeah and-”

“Tommy!” Tubbo screamed, running into the country. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy grinned and braced himself for Tubbo’s hug. He grunted when they connected and they both shared a laugh. When they separated, Tommy scowled, “Don’t put me with Dream ever again.”

“I won’t.” Tubbo smirked mischievously. 

“Oh fuck you.” Tommy rolled his eyes. He watched as Niki and Wilbur shared a small hug and descended into their own conversation.

“Uh, Wilbur.” Tubbo looked at Bad who was still scolding George and Sapnap. “When are they leaving?”

“We’ll be out soon!” Bad waved, grinning at them. “Now, you two, let’s go.”

“Fuck you, Wilbur!” Sapnap called out.

“We had fun, though!” George grinned. 

“Language!” Bad slapped the back of Sapnap’s head. “Take care, Wilbur!”   
  
“Watch out for the explosives!” Sapnap smirked. 

“Fuck you too.” Wilbur called back out. “He’s lying, I watched them both like a hawk.”

“Language!” Bad sighed. 

“I am never ever doing this again!” Fundy complained, slumping into the walls. “Purpled and Punz practically threw me around the trees!”

“Did you have fun?” Wilbur chuckled, ruffling his hair.

Fundy paused and considered, “Yeah.”

“Then that’s what matters the most.” Wilbur grinned. “Come on, I saved some decorations for the camaravan.”

“Yes!” Tommy cheered, “Race you!”

“Hey!” Tubbo called out and chased after Tommy.

“I hate competitions.” Quackity muttered, “Fuck Skeppy.”

Wilbur laughed and led the two to the camaravan, Niki following with a chuckle. As they walked in, Dream, George and Sapnap watched them from the walls.

“So, did you have fun with the brat?” Sapnap asked.

“It was hilarious bullying the kid.” Dream chuckled. “What about you two?”

“Well, if Sapnap didn’t-”

“Oh fuck off, George. We both know you-”

Dream shook his head and turned around, jumping down the walls. He had partially lied when he said Bad and Tubbo came up with the idea. He suggested it to Bad, just a small nudge and suddenly the older man was planning a whole activity. Dream smiled as he walked through the forest, Sapnap and George on his heels. At least the SMP looked pretty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interactions! 
> 
> Tommy and Purpled being little shits!
> 
> Dream, George and Sapnap just fucking around!
> 
> Wilbur and Bad suffering!!
> 
> We stan fluff, don't we all?


	12. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Secret Santa
> 
> What could one give to someone who has literally everything in their fingertips? Well, Dream and Technoblade share the same sentiment as they get each other as their Secret Santa.

Dream groaned when he read the slip of paper in his hands. He was so fucked.

_Record scratch, freeze frame._

Bet you’re wondering why he was fucked? Well, they decided to hold an SMP wide Secret Santa. They placed their names in slips of paper and dropped them into a box. They all took turns taking a slip out and reading the name on the paper. Dream just so happened to get his long time rival and also somewhat best friend, Technoblade.

He, who also happens to have everything he ever wanted on the server. Dream was no idiot to the power of the other male. The man had grinded a lot and already managed to make at least three sets of Netherite armor with enchantments. What could he possibly want?

“I’m fucked.” Dream muttered under his breath, pulling up his inventory. He scanned his items and he thought. “What could I even give him!”

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Sapnap saddled beside him. “Got a bad one?”

“Very!” 

“Lemme guess… Tommy?”

“That’d be too easy.” Dream snorted, rolling his eyes. “Who did you get?”

“Secret.” Sapnap snickered. 

“Fuck you.” Dream groaned, leaning his head back. “I really wish I could just switch but Bad is keeping an eye on all of us.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “You’re probably just overthinking it, like always.” 

Dream huffed, “Yeah, sure, whatever.” 

“Anyways, I’m off!” Sapnap saluted, “Gotta prepare my gift after all. Need a fair bit of grinding but eh.”

“Lucky.” Dream sneered.

Sapnap grinned cheekily and ran off. Dream was left to stew on his own thoughts. He looked around the Dream Team base and tried to come up with something. When nothing came to mind, he huffed and rolled his eyes. He can’t find anything of value to the other man that he would enjoy. What can you give someone who practically has everything?

On the other side of the world, Technoblade plopped face first onto his bed. He wants to die. He was ruined. That was it, he was going to be shamed and bullied forever. He was going to die a shameful death. There was nothing he could do.

**“Haha, take the L, loser.”** A small voice from the back of his head whispered malevolently. **“Cringe.”**

“Shut up, Chat.” Technoblade muttered, muffled by his pillow. “This isn’t the end for me, not yet.”

It was silent for a minute as Technoblade stewed in his own thoughts. He groaned again as he heard the high-pitched taunting laugh from the back of his head. He pulled the pillow over his head to try and block it out when he realized it won’t work.

**“1 IQ move, cringe.”** Chat echoed. 

“What do you want me to do, Chat?” Technoblade hissed, throwing his pillow. “The man probably has like… gamemode or something! He has everything!”

**“L.”**

“Wow, very helpful, Chat. I am enlightened.” Technoblade huffed. He turned over and laid on his bed. “This is stupid. Do we even have to do this?”

**“Just take the L.”**

“Nah,” he sat up, scrunching his face, “I can find something, right Chat?”

It was silent before he flinched as the back of his head burst into noise. He groaned and laid back down. This was not helping him at all. Nope, nada. He closed his eyes and pushed the voices in his head back. He focused and sifted through ideas, creating and disregarding plans. Somehow, a small sliver of Chat (he named his voices in his head, sue him) made its way to the forefront of his mind.

“Something he might enjoy?” Technoblade pulled a face, “Didn’t know you could be so sappy.”

Chat burst into noise once more and Technoblade rolled his eyes, ignoring the pressure it was putting on his brain. He stood up and stretched. He opened his inventory and checked it, “What if we give him a prank gift, Chat?”

**“Cringe.”**

“Answer me in more than just one word.” Technoblade rolled his eyes. He looked down before a thought crossed his mind. Or maybe it was Chat. He can’t really tell. “Tommy’s discs?”

**“Steal from the child.”**

“Chat-”

**“Dropkick the child!”**

Technoblade let out a rare laugh, covering his face, “Chat, no. We are not- We are already a wanted criminal.”

**“Dropkick the child!”**

“I- alright.” Technoblade snorted, “Guess we’re drop kicking a child today. Does he even have his discs or something? Doesn’t he keep it in his Ender Chest?”

**“L, can’t even steal from a child.”**

“Shut up, Chat.” Technoblade rolled his eyes. “I can’t exactly steal from him unless he has it in his inventory or something.”

He looked out his window and frowned, “Why can’t I have someone easier like Phil or something.”

**“L.”**

* * *

Dream roamed around his lands, looking around for something- anything- to strike up his imagination. He didn’t know what else Technoblade could want. He practically had everything. He groaned and shoved his hands through his hair. He was distracted enough to almost walk through Ghostbur. He yelped when he felt the cold air pierce his skin and looked up. Ghostbur smiled and waved at him.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Ghostbur.” Dream sighed.

“Are you alright?” The semi-transparent man floated around him. 

“Just… frustrated.”

“Not sad?” Ghostbur blinked, a pure white eye staring straight at his mask.

“No. I still have the blue you gave me.” Dream chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Great!" Wilbur beamed, patting the air above Dream's head. He let the ghost do it, feeling a tad bit guilty for enabling his previous attitude that led him to this fate. "What are you doing?"

"Finding a gift for my Secret Santa." Dream hummed. 

"Oh!" Ghostbur flew beside him as he continued to walk. "Do you not know what to give?"

"I don't know what he'll need." Dream shrugged. "I just, uh- it's nothing."

"Do you need help?" Wilbur turned upside down, his hair falling away from his face and letting Dream see the other back eye that dropped with black liquid. 

"Uh- sure." Dream smiled. 

"I'd say Netherite but a lot of people have that by now." Wilbur mused, giggling a bit. "How about a trident? Those take a while to get."

"No, he has one." Dream shook his head.

"Enchanted stuff?" Wilbur tilted his head. 

"Has those too." Dream chuckled. "He's practically the richest on this server." 

"Then what is something he doesn't have." Wilbur brought a hand to his face.

"It'd probably be something he isn't allowed-" Dream stopped and stared off into the sunset. He smirked and grinned at Wilbur, "I got it! Thanks Ghostbur!"

"Uh, you're welcome?" Ghostbur smiled back hesitantly, a bit confused. He watched Dream skip away with a tilted head before he shrugged. He floated away, wondering what he could give his Secret Santa. 

Dream cackled as he realized the gift was so easy. He clapped his hands and opened his admin controls. He might be breaking his own rules but it's not like he's going to be doing it himself. He'll just set a few guidelines. Yeah, he can do this. 

On the other side of the world, Technoblade was off mining in a mineshaft. Chat s mindlessly talking about the letter E and Technoblade just unconsciously pushed it to the back of his mind. As he continued the methodological swing of the pick, his thoughts wandered to what he can give Dream. He continued to mine and when a thought crossed his mind. 

He paused, sifting through his thoughts. He wondered if it was Chat who had suggested it but then they were still talking about E, moving onto the letter F. 

"A book, huh."

Technoblade looked down at his pickaxe. He'd have to write the book himself if he wanted it to be special. Technoblade smiled. He can do that. Maybe add a few footnotes where he bullies Dream. With a grin, he turned around and started heading back. 

Chat must've noticed his change of pace as they started annoying him about it. He brushed it off and climbed out his mine. When Chat didn't shut up and just got progressively louder, he sighed.

"I found the perfect gift for Dream."

**"Simp."**

"Pff, I'm not a simp for making a custom made gift for someone who has access to gamemode." Technoblade argued. "Man could have anything in the world unless it's custom made." 

**"SIMMMPPPPP."**

"Oh my- shut up, Chat." Technoblade grumbled. "Be helpful for once and tell me what Dream might want in a book."

**"Advice! Compliments!"**

"I don't think I can stomach writing a page of compliments for anyone. Much less a book." Technoblade rolled his eyes. 

**"Art of War!"**

"Bad idea." Technoblade pause. "But good idea as well." 

**"Pog?"**

"Yeah, actually I have a great idea." Technoblade grinned, entering his cottage. "Might try and steal the discs as a backup in case."

**"Dropkick the child."**

"We'll see, Chat." Technoblade chuckled. "We'll see."

* * *

The day for exchanging gifts arrived and Technoblade shuffled on his feet. He had the book wrapped neatly inside a box with a small note at the top. He was glad Phil decided to visit and help him wrap it. As he stood within the walls he was supposed to be a criminal of, he fiddled with the bow on top of his gift. 

He tried so hard not to undo and redo the bow as Chat kept chanting ' **Goodluck Simp** ' in his mind. He pushed it away and ignored them for the time being. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was that he didn't severely insult the bloody admin of the server he was on. The man was practically like a god. Even if Technoblade had considered himself a god many times, even beating the other man in a duel, that still doesn't downplay the fact the other had admin powers on his side. 

Technoblade and forced himself to relax. It wouldn't do to worry too much and get worked up about it. Dream and him had bonded a fair few times on the SMP before the holidays rolled in. He's sure that Dream wouldn't just ban him if he gave a stupid present. Unless, he has been reading Dream wrong this whole time.

"God, Chat, I don't even know why I'm nervous." 

**"Simp."**

"Shut up."

He looked up and watched Bad gather everyone's attention and announced that they could finally give their Secret Santa their gifts. Technoblade breathed in and waited as everyone crossed the floor to reach their Secret Santa and give them their gift. 

What Technoblade did not expect was for Dream to shove a large and elongated box into his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Techno." He could hear the smugness in the admin's voice. "Hope you like my present."

**"SIMP!! TECHNO STAN!!"**

Technoblade ignored Chat for a moment before he gave Dream his gift, "What a coincidence we got each other."

Dream eyes the small box, his mask covering whatever expression he held, "Coincidence indeed."

"So, uh, want to get it over with and open it?" Technoblade suggested.

"I'll go first!" Dream retorted, already tugging at the bow. It came off easily and Dream carefully unwrapped the present. 

He opened the box and tilted his head when he saw the bound book with a note ticked between the bright green ribbon. He took the note and read it. 

_"Merry Christmas,_

_Didn't know what an admin who can access gamemode and get everything he ever wants would want so I made something. Custom made. You better be grateful I even put the effort to do this. Happy Holidays."_

Dream snorted, tucking the note into his hoodie pocket. Technoblade chuckled nervously as Dream took the book out of the box and turned it over in his hand. The boom was normal, no enchantments on it. There was a simple green ribbon attached that kept the book closed and a similarly colored ribbon inside that can act as a bookmark.

Technoblade was proud to admit he had it all hand made and crafted himself. He had spent four days straight just gathering the materials, writing the story, binding the paper carefully and then adding accents to it. He even carved into the hard leather cover the title and added Dream's name at the back.

"This is well crafted." Dream muttered, surprise evident in his voice. "You- you didn't really have to go this far for a gift."

"I mean, why shouldn't I?" Technoblade drawled. "You go out of your way doing stuff for me."

Dream let out a startled laugh, "That's.. true."

**"SIMP ALERT, SIMP BEHAVIOR!!!"**

Technoblade pushed the voices in his head away, "It's a little story I made."

"Wait, actually?" Dream's head snapped up. "You- you wrote it for me?" 

Technoblade snorted before he nodded. Dream's hands shook as he clutched the book, "Don't have to be sappy about it."

"I'll bloody enchant this to make sure it will never burn, break or anything." Dream whispered, bringing it close to his chest. 

"You'll have to read it first." Technoblade chuckled. "That's what I made it for."

"I'll read it." Dream promised. "Now… my gift?"

"Oh right." Technoblade blinked. 

"I kind of feel bad because you went through all the trouble for this." Dream rubbed the back of his neck. "I- yeah."

Technoblade raised an eyebrow and threw the ribbon to the side. He carefully unwrapped it and was met with a box. He crouched down, placing it on the floor before he opened it. His eyes widened when he was met with the fluffy feathers of a familiar item. 

"No way." 

"Yep." Dream rocked on the balls of his feet as Technoblade carefully and slowly took the artificial wings out. "It might be admin abuse cause I'm breaking my own rules but.. eh."

"You got me an elytra." Technoblade deadpanned.

"I noticed you likes flying around with your riptide trident." Dream shrugged. "You can even share it with Phil. I enchanted it to be in breaking so you can use it to your heart's content."

"Won't this be against your own rules?" Technoblade looked up, knowing how much the admin cared about them. 

"I'll just say it once." Dream held up a finger, "You can only use it when it's raining. At least you can hide the fact you or Phil have it on and people would think it's just your riptide trident."

"Dream, thank you." He meant it, returning the feathered item back and covering it. If Dream was so careful to set the rules so that no one would know about the elytra, the least he could do was not reveal it to everyone. "I- I miss flying."

Dream patted his shoulder when he had straighted up, the box held under his arm, "Anytime, Techno. This… this is literally the only thing I can give you someone who can literally grind for anything within a matter of seconds or days."

Technoblade chuckled, shaking his head, "You and your stupid limitations to the End."

Dream shook his head, "I can't just let this server die down because the Ender Dragon isn't there to help keep nature alive."

"Whatever, nerd."

Dream laughed and for once, Technoblade joined in. This was something big that the blonde had done. He didn't expect him to break the rules for him, it felt…Special knowing he did it. Especially since Technoblade wasn't even an admin. 

**"SIMP!!!!!!"**

He swore, if he can find a way to strangle Chat, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS LITERALLY THIRTY MINUTES AWAY FROM TURNING TO DEC 13. I SPEDRAN THIS LIKE LIGHT. 
> 
> RIVALSTWT GETS ME HI!! 
> 
> Also, Chat being part of SMP lore as Techno's inner voice made my mind go b r r in this ONESHOT. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> (Not me manifesting Chat as this chaotic lite shit who mostly bullies Techno or give very unhelpful advice while also screaming Simp whenever Dream is nearby)


	13. Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reindeer
> 
> After the festival, Technoblade was feeling a bit guilty. He decides to bring Tubbo out to sight see and they stumble upon a pretty sight.

After the festival, Tubbo and Technoblade were on thin ice whenever they spoke to one another. Deep down, Technoblade held a bit of guilt. He wasn’t guilty for injuring the attendees of the festival. Hell, he didn’t care that Schlatt and Quackity were in the crossfire. What he did feel guilty about was that Tubbo had to take the fall of his decision. What he did feel guilty about was that he should’ve found a different way to go about it. That perhaps the peer pressure was what made his mind cloudy and he could’ve done something more. 

At first, he wasn’t guilty. Of course he wouldn’t be. Wilbur had said nothing and he was pressured. He had no fault. He held no fault other than pulling the trigger. He did not load the gun, nor did he choose his target. Those all were Wilbur and Schlatt’s faults. He wasn’t given any context and he didn’t know what else to do. So he acted on that feeling. 

Now that he had much more thought about it, he felt a tad bit guilty. Tubbo didn't do anything bad. He was just strung along to whatever Wilbur and Schlatt had pulled out of their ass. From what people spoke about the boy, he just wanted to have peace and play with his bees. He just got strung along by Tommy and now by Schlatt and Wilbur. Technoblade couldn't understand, no one strings him along, but he did feel bad. 

He walked out of the potato farm and dusted his hands. He looked up and noticed Tubbo leaning against the wall with his arm in a sling. He winced, looking at the burnt side of his face. He unconsciously brought a hand up to check if his mask was on. He cleared his throat and walked up to the younger boy.

"Tubbo." 

The boy startled and looked up at him, "Uh- hey Techno."

Reading body language had always come easy to Technoblade, especially after creating a whole psychological profile on his previous rival. He could tell the younger boy was a bit hesitant and nervous but tried for a brave face. He could respect that. 

"Are you doing anything right now?" Internally, he cringed at how horrid he must sound. Can't he just say something not socially awkward?

"No." Tubbo's brows furrowed in confusion and concentration.

Technoblade shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I was wondering if you were okay with going hunting with me?"

Tubbo looked at him with a raised brow and Technoblade realized how wrong that sounded. Tubbo literally had an arm in a sling and he had been limping the other day as well. 

"Uh-"

"I could go watch you." Tubbo smiled brightly.

Technoblade thanked the kid for being socially aware. He gave an uneasy grin back and grabbed his cloak. It was snowing lightly, probably Dream messing with the world and making it that way for the holidays. Technoblade rolled his eyes at the green man's drama and grabbed a cloak for Tubbo. He put it on the protesting teen and led him outside. 

Technoblade grabbed the satchel laying on his chest on the way out, slinging it over his shoulder. The two walked in the snow in silence for a few minutes before Technoblade's ears perked up. He brought a hand up and stopped Tubbo from advancing.

"What's wrong?" 

"I feel like Dream did something both stupid but probably wholesome." Technoblade announced, changing course and moving to the right. 

Tubbo made a confused noise but followed the pink haired anarchist. They walked until they reached a clearing. Technoblade crouched behind some bushes and Tubbo followed, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Technoblade grinned and pointed to the clearing.

Tubbo turned and almost gasped loudly. There was a pack of large creatures with large antlers. He could tell they were reindeers. They weren't normally found in worlds unless someone messed with the code.

"How…"

"Dream probably messed with the code." Technoblade shrugged. "Wouldn't put it past him. If he does something, he goes all out." 

"They look so pretty." Tubbo whispered in awe. 

"They are." Technoblade agreed. 

He shifted his footing and brushed the bushes to the side carefully. Now, they weren't covered by the leaves and had a full view of the clearing. The reindeers weren't alerted by the movement and continued to graze. He sat on the ground, leaning back. He turned and watched as Tubbo looked at the reindeers with a small smile on his face and wide eyes. 

"You enjoying yourself, kid?"

"Yeah! They're so fascinating!" Tubbo whispered excitedly. "I've never seen one before since I didn't join many worlds that allowed the code to be messed with." 

Technoblade chuckled, "Hypixel does this sometimes. Holiday spirit and all that jazz." 

"Have you touched one?" Tubbo turned, his eyes widening. 

"Yeah." Technoblade nodded. "Their first are soft and they're strong."

"Woah…"

Technoblade basked in the quiet and tranquility. He smiled a bit. Sometimes he does enjoy the lower points of life. He looked back at the herd of reindeers and glanced at Tubbo. He smirked before schooling his face to a serious scowl.

He was so gonna mess with the kid.

"Well, time to hunt."

"What!?" Tubbo screeched. 

Technoblade covered his mouth and shushed him, "We can't let our prey run away, Tubbo. First rule of hunting."

"You aren't- why the reindeer?" Tubbo cried out, muffled by his hand. 

Technoblade shrugged, "It'd make a good coat."

Tubbo gasped, "No!" 

"I mean, that's how I got to touch them in Hypixel. I hunted them."

"You monster!" 

Technoblade couldn't help it and leaned back, laughing. He threw an arm over his mask and almost wheezed. When he looked back at the kid, he looked confused before realization dawned on him. 

Tubbo huffed and shoved Technoblade's shoulder, "You're the worst."

"Thank you. I try." Technoblade drawled. 

Tubbo paused for a moment, looking down at his hands, "I forgive you, y'know."

Technoblade stiffened before relaxing, "Oh?"

"You didn't have to do this as an apology." Tubbo pointed out.

Okay, the kid was too socially aware.

"I'll have you know… I don't really control what Dream does in this world." Technoblade huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah but you brought me out to watch you hunt." Tubbo pointed out.

Technoblade opened his mouth before closing it, "Yeah okay."

Tubbo smiled, "It's…Tommy makes a big fuss of a lot of things."

"Tubbo, I almost killed you." Technoblade sighed.

"But you didn't." Tubbo said matter of fact. "I saw you shift the crossbow and aimed for the top of the box."

"You got hurt." Technoblade added.

"Well, it's war. It's expected." Tubbo shrugged.

Technoblade stared at the kid for a hot minute before shaking his head, "Come on, the cold is messing with me."

"Alright!"

When they walked back, leaving the clearing of reindeers, Technoblade ruffled his hair, "I have some burn cream for your face."

"Really?"

"Like you said, it's war. Anything can happen." Technoblade stated. 

Tubbo beamed, "Thank you!"

Once they were back, Tommy was waiting at the door for him with a scowl and crossed arms. He said nothing but dragged Tubbo away and back into Pogoptia. Technoblade rolled his eyes and sighed. He'll have to give the cream to Tubbo later. Maybe in secret or else Tommy might think he was poisoning him. 

He heard a dull thump and turned to see dream dusting snow off his hoodie. He looked up and waved. 

"Saw you and Tubbo enjoying yourselves." Dream stated.

"Was this on purpose?" Technoblade raised an eyebrow. 

Dream shrugged. He approached him and tapped his pig mask, "So, feeling guilty because of that?"

"Maybe."

"Well, we all have our secrets." Dream shrugged. "Maybe I should switch my gift up and give Tubbo a mask."

Technoblade huffed, "Very funny."

"What? It'll be cool!" Dream rocked on the balls of his feet. "Anyways, if you want another sight-seeing trip with Tubbo, call me."

"Whatever, simp."

"I'M NOT A SIMP!"

"Simp behavior."

Before Technoblade could continue, Dream had already pearled away. Technoblade chuckled deeply at that. He shook his head and turned back, heading to Pogtopia.

"He's wrong." Technoblade muttered to himself. "Tubbo's scars have time to heal and he has that cream I made."

His hands ghosted the front of his mask, the area where his eyes were supposed to be. 

"He has time to heal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally stanning rivalstwt, how can you tell me NOT to add a bit of that in this? 
> 
> It's short but hopefully sweet ^~^
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	14. Christmas Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Crackers
> 
> Purpled has a plan to prank everyone in the SMP and he goes through with it, with the help of Tommy and Tubbo of course.

Purpled was never known to pull pranks. It was always either Tommy and Tubbo or maybe even Sapnap every now and again. Either way, he was always a bystander or the supplier, never the instigator. Which meant, if he pulled a prank right now, no one would blame him. Maybe Dream would notice but that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact Purpled could get away with this. 

He grinned to himself, looking at all the Christmas Crackers he had created. Each and everyone were unique to a certain person on the SMP, a color and pattern being the main indicator for it. He had worked hard for this one time and he can't wait for the chaos it would ensue. He cackled to himself as he gathered them into his inventory. 

He opened the hatch to exit his UFO when he screeched at the sudden entrance of Tommy and Tubbo. He blinked, stepping back as the two dried themselves off by shaking. He snorted when Tommy screamed when Tubbo splashed him. They stiffened, as if they just realized he had existed. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms when they turned to look at him. 

“Uh- hey.”

“What are you two doing here?” Purpled asked, snorting a bit. 

“Well, nothing much.” Tommy nudged Tubbo, “What were we doing again, Tubbo?”

“We were here to steal stuff!” Tubbo grinned.

“Tubbo!” Tommy screeched, covering his face and groaning. “You can’t just-”

“It’s the truth.” Tubbo piped up.

Purpled snorted, “I mean, it isn’t a lie. You two aren’t the first ones.”

“What were you about to do anyways?” Tommy added, “You’re never home a lot.”

“Oh, uh- just something.” Purpled chuckled. 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” Tommy stepped closer. “What cha got there?” 

“Nothing much.” Purpled mocked Tommy, using an exaggerated British accent.

Tommy took a step back, scandalized, “Excuse me?”

“Don’t be like that Tommy.” Tubbo laughed, stepping in front of his blonde friend. “We can leave if you want. We didn’t expect you to be home.”

Purpled paused as he looked at the two considering something for a moment. He could just do everything on his own but he could also get some help and a scapegoat while he’s at it. He grinned and grabbed their wrists, “Actually, I have something fun we could do.”

“Your definition of fun is breaking beds and speed bridging.” Tommy deadpanned.

“Your definition of fun is getting killed by Dream.” Purpled shot back, tugging at them. “Come on, this’ll be fun.”

“I mean, we aren’t really doing anything right now.” Tubbo agreed. Tommy made an offended noise from the back of his throat but Tubbo and Purpled ignored him. “What is it?” 

“I was planning on handing out some custom made Christmas Crackers.” Purpled beamed, opening his inventory and showing it to the two. 

“That’s it? We’re just doing errands.” Tommy waved it off, rolling his eyes.

Tubbo perked up and pointed at them, “Why are they all different?”

“Custom made to fit a specific person!” Purpled explained.

“Bo-oring.” Tommy drawled, crossing his arms. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Purpled huffed and closed his inventory. Tubbo nudged him and smiled back at Purpled.

Purpled showed them a neon green Christmas Cracker wrapped with dark black ribbons, “These are special. There’s a reason they’re custom made for each person in the SMP.”

“You just like wasting your time?” Tommy snarked, smirking.

“They’re rigged.” Purpled snickered, “They’re prank gifts.”

“Oh?” Tubbo asked with wide and searching eyes. 

“So what?” Tommy snorted, “What makes it so special?”

“I had a source for everyone’s fears.” Purpled shrugged. “It’s gonna be hilarious once they open these.”

“Now you’re speaking my language!” Tommy whooped. “But we can’t really be seen on the SMP much.” 

“I’ll take care of the Dream Team and their close associates.” Purpled waved it off. “You can take care of the L’manberg citizens.”

“We got a plan!” Tubbo clapped his hands.

Purpled open his inventory and sorted through them, handing them different colored Christmas Crackers. One was mustard yellow with dark brown musical notes, clearly Wilbur’s. There was a bright orange one with white stripes, Fundy’s. There was a dark blue one with black ribbons, Eret’s. Another one was a light beige with pink ribbons which were Niki’s. 

“That’s all for L’manberg.” Purpled nodded, satisfied. His inventory showed the remaining Christmas Crackers. He held a neon green one with black ribbons tied on each end, Dream’s. There was a light blue one with white ribbons, George’s. Beside it was a dark orange with white ribbons, Sapnap’s. Then, they could see a completely black one with red ribbons which belonged to Bad. Punz’s was a paler blue than George’s and had a golden ribbon. Ponk’s was black with orange stripes. 

“So, when do we meet up?” Tommy tilted his head.

“Well, when you’re done, you’re done.” Purpled shrugged. “Just stand back and watch the chaos unfold.”

Tommy and Tubbo exchanged wide grins before running off. Purpled grinned himself and dropped down from his UFO. He dried himself and walked towards the Dream SMP lands while Tommy and Tubbo hid away to get back to L’manberg. He walked through the many built paths and reached Bad’s unfinished house. He knocked on the door and Bad opened it with a smile. 

“Hello!” Bad greeted with a wide smile.

“Hi! I have a Christmas Cracker for you.” Purpled chuckled, “You know, for the Christmas Spirit and all that.”

Bad lit up and Purpled felt a little bad for handing it over, “Thank you!”   
  


“You can open it if you want, don’t have to wait for Christmas.” Purpled smiled as he waved, walking away. He covered his mouth as he snickered, skipping towards where Ponk lived. While his lemon tree had burnt down, he had found temporary shelter in a second lemon tree.

He knocked on the door and Ponk appeared, patting his head out of habit, “Hey, Purpled.”

“Hey!” Purpled grinned up at the man and shoved the Christmas Cracker into his hands. He left without another word and ran off, climbing the steps to Punz’s home. 

When Punz opened the door to a kid slapping his face with a Christmas Cracker, he could only chuckle. He waved back when Purpled ran off. He rolled his eyes and entered his home, intent on opening whatever he had given so he could go back to his bees.

Purpled cackled as he ran off. His last destination was the Dream Team’s shared house. As he approached the door, hand raised to knock, he could hear Punz and Ponk screaming both in outrage and fear. He snickered and knocked on the door.

“Oh, hey Purpled!” Sapnap answered the door, tackling the younger boy to the ground. The two wrestled for a moment, laughing together.

“What’s taking you too long- oh, Purpled!” Dream grinned, crouching and pulling the two apart. He dragged Purpled close and hugged him, “How are you?” 

“I’m fine.” Purpled giggled. He knew he only had a few moments before Punz and Ponk ruin his prank and stood up, dragging Dream along. “Come on, I got gifts for all of you!”

“Oh?” Dream asked, tilting his head. 

“Better be good, kid.” Sapnap smirked, ruffling his hair.

Purpled snorted and the two got inside. He could see George lounging on the couch. The older man gave a lazy wave and smirk, his goggles were off and hanging around his neck. Purpled grinned and threw the little Christmas Cracker at him, reveling when it hit the older man’s head. 

“What the fuck?” George rubbed the spot that got hit, picking up the blue wrapped plastic.

“What’s that?” Sapnap poked Purpled’s head until he handed him his little gift. He turned and gave Dream his and the man took off his mask to raise an eyebrow at Purpled.

“Christmas Crackers!” Purpled exclaimed. 

“Huh.” George muttered.

The three luckily pulled at the string simultaneously and Purpled vibrated in his place. A wide grin was on his face as he waited. 

Dream’s was the first to come undone and inside were an army of tiny spiders that jumped at his face and crawled into his hands. He screeched, throwing it away before falling and wheezing. Sapnap was too focused on his own that when it released a loud bang and bright light, he screamed and stumbled back. George looked up at the commotion, forgetting about his own as it unraveled by itself. It threw up lava on him and he shrieked, shooting up and grabbing a bucket of water. 

Purpled was on the floor laughing as he looked at their expressions. Dream was right beside him, laughing as he swatted stray spiders away. Sapnap was blinking owlishly, trying to regain his sight after the flashbang and George had successfully put out the fire in his pants.

“You’re the worst, Purpled!” George whined, patting at his wet jeans. “I have to change now!”

Purpled leaned against Dream as they both laughed at George. The older man huffed and walked off, grumbling about stupid children and their stupid ideas. Sapnap rubbed at his eyes before turning to Purpled, “That was fucking hilarious.”

“Right!?” Purpled wheezed.

“You did good, kid.” Dream chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

The moment was interrupted when there was loud banging on the door. Purpled and Dream exchanged a look and Dream made shooing motions.

“I’ll stall them for you, go hide in your room.”

“Thanks, Dream.” Purpled beamed up at him, scrambling to his feet and turning the corner.

Dream chuckled and stood up, brushing the spiders off his body. He place his mask on and opened the door to an enraged Ponk and Punz, “Hey guys.”

“Is the little brat here?” Punz asked, his hands clenching a crinkling pale blue wrapper. Dream stifled the snort as he shook his head. 

“Nope, no little brats here.” Dream explained, keeping his voice steady. “He just left actually, giving us some Christmas Crackers.”

“That little shit.” Ponk muttered.

“What did it do?” Dream grinned from underneath his mask. He hoped they couldn’t hear the grin from his voice. “We got ours and they were rigged for a prank.”

“It was like a bee spawner was inside mine.” Punz muttered, “There were too many bees.”

“I thought you liked bees.” Dream asked.

“In small amounts!” Punz hissed, “Plus, the stupid bees were aggressive the moment they spawned.”

Dream stifles his laughter before turning to Ponk.

“It almost burned my second lemon tree down!” Ponk cried out, stomping his foot. 

Dream couldn’t help it, he laughed. He cackled as he bent over, clutching his stomach. The kid was an absolute genius. Before he could say anything else, he could see Wilbur, Eret and Fundy walking up with enraged faces. Tubbo, Tommy and Niki walking behind them laughing to themselves.

“Dream, I’d apologize for coming on your lands but fuck you.” Wilbur hissed. “Where is Purpled.”

“What did yours do?” Punz asked with a grimace.

“It started replaying Dream’s stupid war speech!” Wilbur waved his hands around, “It was loud as fuck and it won’t stop! I left in L’manberg walls and it’s still going!”

“Mine spawned a stupid fish.” Fundy huffed, “A  _ salmon _ .”

This earned another round of laughter from Dream, earning newfound glares from everyone around him except for Tommy, Tubbo and Niki. 

“Mine was a stupid zombie spawner.” Eret shook his head, “We had to fight our way here.”

“Well, I don’t see the problem.” Niki smiled kindly, dusting away some flour from her head and face. 

“Yeah, that’s only cause you got flour to your face.” Wilbur argued.

“That’s what you all get for being mean.” Niki giggled. 

“Where is the kid!” Wilbur raised his voice, turning away from Niki as his face burned. 

Dream shook his head, “He just left.”

“Well, fuck him. I’m gonna hunt him down and have a word with him.” Wilbur scowled, marching away, his citizens in tow. Punz and Ponk nodded along and followed Wilbur. Dream shook his head before he beckoned Tommy and Tubbo close. 

“Hey.” 

“What do you want, you green bastard.” Tommy crossed his arms.

“You two didn’t get anything right?” Dream asked, keeping his voice level.

“Uh, no?” Tubbo raised an eyebrow.

Dream smiled and opened his inventory. He tossed half a stack of diamonds to each of the two, “Enjoy.”

“Wha- what?” Tommy let out a strangled laugh.

“Why?” Tubbo looked at Dream through his fringe.

“Don’t use it for L’manberg.” Dream warned. “That’s for your personal use only. It’s thanks for helping Purpled.”

“Why?” Tommy repeated, but he had pocketed his diamonds. 

“Can’t I thank the very people who helped my younger brother?” Dream turned, not seeing the duo’s shocked looks. “Anyways, have a Merry Christmas or whatever.”

“Purpled is in there isn’t he?” Tubbo piped in.

Dream paused, a hand on the door. He turned a bit and tilted his head, “If you wanna keep your heads, you won’t tell this to them.”

“Whether you threaten us or not, we don’t care.” Tommy stuck out his tongue. “We won’t snitch.”

Dream chuckled and waved, walking in. He closed the door behind him and took off his mask. He looked at Sapnap who was wrestling with George on the floor. He chuckled and stepped over them, going to Purpled’s little room in their base. He knocked on the door before opening it.

“You did well.” Dream mused.

“Learned from the best.” Purpled grinned up at him. He pulled up his chat and showed Dream a private message that was whispered to him, “Lookie here!”

_ Bad whispered to you: LANGUAGE YOU MUFFINHEAD. _

_ Bad whispered to you: But thank you for the candy. _

“You gave him candy?” Dream raised an eyebrow, sitting beside Purpled. 

Purpled shrugged, leaning against Dream and closing his chat, “I mean, I did place a full on playlist of curses from all of you guys. Plus, Bad’s nice.”

Dream chuckled and pulled him to a half-hug, “You’re a good kid.”

“That’s cause I have the best brother.” Purpled drawled, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

Dream chuckled and pushed him away jokingly, “You’re such a brat.”

“Not as much as you are.” Purpled smirked, shoving Dream back. 

The two laughed as they play-fought on the bed. It descended to a pillow fight that George and Sapnap would stumble upon and join without hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh, I know Niki is only here after the L'manberg war but shhhhh
> 
> Also, Purpled and Dream as brothers is now my new religion. Watch this become an obsession like my techno and dream brain rot.


	15. Mulled Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mulled Wine
> 
> Quackity and Schlatt might be on different sides of war but old habits die hard.

It was no secret that Quackity had admired Schlatt at the beginning of his term. Then, he started to see it. He saw the tyranny, the cruelty and the ruthlessness. He might not be a good fighter but he had a different way of fighting. He fought with words, with laws and regulations. He fought with a power that everyone was forced to respect. It scared the younger man. It had made him rethink his stance. It made him regret the coalition. It made him fear for the lives of his once enemies.

Now, he stood before the very same walls that housed his opposition and helped them plan a revolution. No, it wasn’t even a revolution anymore. It was more of a coup. A hostile government takeover. It wasn’t a war of two factions, it was a civil war as more and more people joined the exiles. It went from Pogtopia against the world to the world against Schlatt. Deep inside, Quackity felt his gut twitch and turn. He felt sick.

“-ackity?”

“Huh?” Quackity snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Wilbur and Tommy. 

“You said you had a plan?” Wilbur tilted his head. 

Quackity admired Wilbur a tiny bit, his talent of gathering people to his side. He admired the idea but not the man. He hated the man with a passion. He didn’t trust the unstable man at all. He could see the edges of Schlatt’s cruelty and tyranny when he looked and listened to WIlbur. It wasn’t fully consuming the older male but it was there. Silent, like a predator. He liked the idea of Wilbur, the kind and charismatic exiled President. He didn’t like the man, the unstable and intense arsonist that he had become. 

“Yeah, I could ask Schlatt to talk.” Quackity stuttered, stumbling on his words. “We- he doesn’t know I’m with you. He just thinks I ran off and came back after throwing a tantrum.”

“Alright, alright.” Wilbur nodded, having a hand cup his chin as he considered it. “What are you planning?”

“I’ll have a contract drafted and I’ll have him sign, with the little footnote that his position will be handed over to me.” Quackity explained, “I just need to add some pretty flowery words and have him sign. When he does, I’ll have the power and I’ll hand it over to you.”

Hand it over to another madman who craved power. Hand it over to the very same leader of a coup. Hand it over to someone who wanted to blow the whole thing to smithereens. Quackity calms himself down as he clears his mind. He trusted Tommy. He trusted that the teen would have a plan for this. That maybe Wilbur isn’t as insane as he presents himself to be. That maybe this was all an act for Schlatt to lower his guard. Maybe he was wrong with his assessment. Maybe he just needed to be patient. 

“Right, right. Of course.” 

The way Wilbur smiled made Quackity shiver. He smiled back hesitantly and turned away. He wanted to grab his beanie and wring it in his hands but then that’d be a big red flag. With Dream’s latest declaration of a traitor, Wilbur has been on edge lately. He has been on a very sharp edge. A sharp edge that the moment he falls, he won’t let anyone else leave without getting hurt. Quackity shivered slightly. He was too good at judging people’s moods and characters. It had helped him a lot before, allowing him to change the subject easily and keeping the conversations going. Now, he was using it to keep an eye on the people he can and can’t trust. 

He walked off to the temporary little hole he called his room in Pogtopia and brought out some paper. He began writing, using his nerves to help him write faster and better. When he finished, he bound the contract in a book and assured that the footnote was in empty pages in between the initial contract and the signature line. Of course, with Schlatt’s character he would easily skim through the pages to just sign the contract. He just needed to flatter the man and distract him from the actual point. 

He shook his head and looked down at the bound pages of the book. The contract. 

"Why the fuck did I agree to this." Quackity let out a shaky laugh, "I'm gonna die."

The next day came and went, and Quackity found himself fidgeting in front of the semi-destroyed White House. He knocked against the door and waited.

"Oh, you're back." Schlatt drawled, leaning against the door frame. 

"Yeah, I just… I just-"

"Went off to cry?" Schlatt mocked with a smirk. 

Quackity scowled, "Well, I happen to have drafted something that could help with the industrialization."

Schlatt blinked for a moment before he smirked, stepping aside to invite Quackity inside, "You've got me interested, tell me more."

Quackity laughed hesitantly, taking a step into the White House. Something he had painstakingly built but was forced to watch as it gets decimated slowly. Another beautiful relic of the past, a victim of Schlatt's cruel Administration. 

"Right, right. Like the old times." Quackity chuckled, following Schlatt through the office. "Like- like when we drank the night away as we planned your administration."

Schlatt smirked, giving him a side glance, "Of course. Why stop now?" 

They walked into a room. Quackity sat down, fiddling with the book in his hand. He watched as Schlatt approached a cabinet and pulled out some wine. 

"Shall we?" Schlatt raised two wine glasses. 

Quackity was about to define when he realized this could be his chance. He grinned and nodded. Schlatt raised an eyebrow and poured some wine into the glasses. He filled Quackity's glass with half and the other, he filled to the brim. He sat back and smirked, sipping at his glass.

"So? About that plan." Schlatt gestured, expecting Quackity to speak.

"Right!" Quackity showed the book, "It's talking about making a hotel, y'know, a high rise and-"

"Drink and talk, Quackity." Schlatt drawled, sipping his glass once more. "Drink and talk."

Quackity looked at the glass, eyeing it up and down. ked down at the glass before hesitantly reaching for it. He startled when Schlatt barked out in laughter.

“What? Becoming a pussy?” He sneered.

“No!” Quackity grabbed the glass and downed it, “I’m not.”

“Atta boy!” Schlatt cackled. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, “Now, about the plan?”

“Right-uh.” Quackity wet his lips. He felt a bit dizzy and woozy from the alcohol. Maybe he shouldn’t have downed the entire glass in one go. He blinked and watched as Schlatt poured him another glass.

“What? Drunk already?” Schlatt grinned, teeth sharp.

“No!” Quackity scoffed. “Not at all.”

“Bet.” 

“You’re on, old man.” Quackity brought the glass to his lips, drinking half of it before stopping. 

Schlatt burst out laughing, seeing Quackity’s cheeks start to redden. Not in embarrassment or anger but in drunkenness. Quackity swayed a bit before he giggled as well, setting the glass down wobbly.

“Still wanna talk or do you just want to get drunk?” Schlatt asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck talking.” Quackity slurred. “I just want- I just wanna-”

“Uh-huh, let it out.” Schlatt nodded, finishing his glass.

He watched as Quackity whined and leaned to the side, sprawling himself against the couch. Schlatt snickered at the low alcohol tolerance of the younger cabinet member. While they might have had a fight the night before and Dream had warned him of Quackity, Schlatt can’t help but feel a bit of endearment. Quackity was still young, not as young as Tommy- the brat, but he was still considerably younger. 

“You’re such a child.” Schlatt mused, setting his glass down and taking the wine bottle by the neck. “Oh well.”

“Shut up.” Quackity hissed, sniffling as he wiped at his tears.

“You’re still awake?” Schlatt snorted, tipping his head back and downing the bottle straight. “Thought you went to sleep.”

“Fuck you.”

“How mature.” Schlatt peered into his bottle. He shook it and set it aside when it didn’t give any sound. He sighed and stood up, moving to go grab another bottle.

“You should stop drinking.” Quackity mumbled, pushing himself to sit straight. “Bad for health.” 

Schlatt scoffed, rolling his eyes as he slammed the cabinet closed. He ignored Quackity’s whining and opened the bottle. He sniffed it and smiled, bringing it to his lips.

“Noooo.” Quackity slurred, stumbling forward and falling to the floor.

Schlatt stopped drinking else he would snort some wine into his nose. He coughed and bent over, laughing as Quackity crawled over to him. He continued to laugh, even when Quackity weakly clung to his legs. 

“Stoopp.” Quackity whined, rubbing his snotty face against his pant leg. 

“Baby.” Schlatt muttered, drinking another round of wine.

“You’sh gonna dieeee.” Quackity tightened his hug. Schlatt snorted and tugged at his leg, getting away from Quackity’s grasp. The younger teen whined and reached out. Schlatt shook his head before looking down at the bottle in his hands. He stopped and corked it back closed. 

“You are such a little shit.” Schlatt huffed, setting the bottle to the side and bending down. He grasped Quackity’s arms and pulled him up. He grunted and threw the younger male over his shoulder. He walked out of the room and navigated the halls of the semi-destroyed White House. He was kind of glad he didn’t destroy all the guest rooms else he wouldn’t have a place to shove Quackity in. He opened a door and dumped Quackity onto a bed.

He dusted himself off and huffed. Shaking his head, he left, muttering about how he'll finish the wine on his own. Before he could close the door, he gave Quackity one last glance. The younger man was curled up and sniffling but passed out. Schlatt sighed and grabbed a nearby blanket, placing it over the man. It had just rained and it must be cold for him.

Schlatt walked back to the room they drank in, gave one look at the wine bottle and dumped it's contents to the rain. Maybe he can not drink himself to sleep for once this week. He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, Quackity isn't legally old enough to drink but work with me okay? I'm an underage drinker of wine when it counts. (I'm just kidding it's not a habit)
> 
> Also, drunk Quackity!! Pictured him as a sad but helpful drunk. Y'know, the crying types but they try their best ;)


	16. Wrapping Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrapping Paper
> 
> The Dream Team wraps gifts for the entire SMP.

Sapnap snorted when Dream walked back into their house with rolls of wrapping paper in his arms. He also had a few rolls ribbons balanced alongside and he kicked the door behind him closed. George crossed his arms, the goggles hanging around his neck. 

"What the fuck is that?" George asked.

"They're wrapping paper." Dream dumped them in the middle of their carpeted living room. "I thought you were colorblind, not actually blind."

"I didn't mean it that way." George scowled. 

Sapnap snickered as he nudged George, "Don’t be shy, gogy. You can tell us anything.”

George rolled his eyes and shoved Sapnap back, “If you’re looking for someone who’s blind, Dream is the best candidate.”

“What, why?” Dream chuckled, pushing his mask up to make a show of rolling his eyes at the two.

“Actually yeah, how the fuck do you see through your mask.” Sapnap narrowed his eyes at Sapnap.

“Enchantments.” Dream snorted, tapping his mask slightly. “Anyways, gather round kids.”

“You’re disgusting.” George pulled a face but slipped off the couch anyways and settled on the floor. Sapnap whooped and fell over, leaning against George in spite of the older man’s protests. Dream chuckled at their interaction before dropping to the ground himself and crossing his legs.

“What are we doing?” Sapnap tilted his head.

“Well, I thought we could wrap some of the gifts we made for the SMP.” Dream grinned.

“I thought Niki and Bad were in charge of that?” George frowned, poking the wrapping paper. 

“Yeah but then I noticed they were a bit… swamped.” Dream shrugged. “Plus, this’ll be fun!”

“Do you know how to wrap?” Sapnap asked.

“I do.” Dream placed an offended hand on his chest, “I wrapped your gifts when we were the only ones in this world.”

“Sure.” George rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” Dream scowled, dragging a box over. “I’ll show you.”

George and Sapnap watched as Dream methodologically got some wrapping paper and cut a big chunk out. He placed the box on top of the white side of the paper and turned it over, taping the paper to the box. They gaped when Dream’s hand nimbly folded the creased and encased the box into neat wrapping. He took a ribbon and cut a long piece off, tying it around the box easily. It wasn’t long before they were presented with a wrapped gift, complete with a bow on top.

“No way.” George breathed out, leaning back.

“See!” Dream grinned, “Bad taught me long before.”

“And you just- knew?” Sapnap waved his hand around.

“Yeah, I mean… those gifts from Santa have to come from somewhere right?”

“How many hidden talents do you have?” George deadpanned, “I’m tired of seeing those come to play in manhunts.” 

Dream laughed and set the gift aside, “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you. It’s mostly easy anyways.”

Sapnap leaned forward with a grin, “Sure, sure. Come on, teach us!”

George leaned in a bit, “I’m interested.”

“Great, grab a box and some wrapping paper.” Dream laughed, grabbing his own box. 

The two grabbed their own and smoothened some wrapping paper on the floor. They mimicked Dream’s action of taping one side of the paper and having the paper wrap around the box fully. Sapnap grab scissors, ready to cut the excess paper from the side before Dream stopped him.

“Wait, you need it to be long.” He explained. He showed them one side of the box, folding the paper inwards and taping them. “Then, you fold these pieces in and boom.”

He showed a smooth fold that was taped close. George and Sapnap exchanged a look before moving to follow what Dream did. Sapnap struggled a bit and it came out a bit wonky. Still, he grinned in pride as he grabbed some ribbons. Dream chuckled and watched as George did it more cleanly.

“Now, for the ribbons, you do this.” Dream showed them how he looped it around the gift and looped it again to form a cross of sorts. He tied the top tightly with a pretty bow and added an extra ribbon to make the color pop. “There!”

“What about the tag?” George raised an eyebrow, already doing the ribbon of his gift.

“We have extra ribbons for that.” Dream shrugged, taking a smaller piece of gold ribbon. He threaded it through the hole of a card and tied it to the gift with a bow. “There!”

“Isn’t that a lot of ribbons though?” Sapnap squinted as he tied the bow perfectly. “It- yeah, it looks too much.”

“Nothing is too much for Christmas.” Dream waved it off. 

“Ugh,” George gave up, “I hate this. It’s like untangling a bunch of spider string.”

Dream chuckled, “Why don’t we do a little system? George you can wrap the gift, Sapnap you can wrap the ribbon and I’ll add the extra bits.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” George nodded.

“Teamwork to make the Dream work!” Sapnap grinned and pumped his fists into the air.

Dream wheezed at that before shakily passing a box to George, “You’re such a dork.”

“No, you are.” Sapnap shot back, just as quick. George snorted as he took the box and started to wrap.

It wasn’t long before the three finished wrapping all the gifts. There were stray pieces of ribbons and wrapping papers strewn all around. George leaned back and let his head fall against the couch as he groaned. Sapnap twisted his wrist around, rubbing at it. Dream chuckled at his friend’s tired stances and stood up to start cleaning everything up. 

His eye caught Sapnap sitting on wrapping paper that was still connected to the roll. With a grin, he moved over and knocked Sapnap down. The younger man yelped and fell to the floor, struggling to get up with all the trash around him. Dream cackled as he bent over and pushed Sapnap along, letting the wrapping paper wrap him up like some kind of burrito.

George noticed this and laughed, dragging a hand down his face. It wasn’t long before Dream stopped and sat on top of a struggling Sapnap who was wrapped in more than three layers of wrapping paper.

“Dream, you bitch!” Sapnap screeched, wiggling around. “Get me out!”

“Awe, is widdle Sappy sad.” George mocked.

“Stop standing there George and help me!” He screamed back. 

“Maybe not.” George mused, leaning back.

“Fuck you!” Sapnap hissed, glaring at him.

Dream laughed and reached out for an extra piece of ribbon when he yelped. Sapnap let out a triumphant laugh as he ripped through the wrapping paper with his dagger. He escaped and laughed at Dream.

"Haha!" Sapnap stuck his tongue out. "I win." 

"Oh fuck off." Dream rolled his eyes, shoving Sapnap playfully. The two laughed before they paused. They both turned to George.

"Uh- guys?" George laughed nervously, moving to stand up. "Guys?" 

"You're next." Sapnap growled lowly, making grabby hands. 

"Wha- GUYS!" 

George tripped back which allowed Sapnap and Dream to pounce on him. He squealed when the duo began tickling him. The three laughed as they collapsed oñ the ground. 

"You guys are the worst." George stifled his laugh, throwing some ribbons at them. 

"You're the worst." Dream nudged him. 

"Well, whoever is the worst it isn't me." Sapnap smirked, tugging the two into a hug.

Dream and George snorted, pushing away from Sapnap. Dream looked at the wrapped boxes and grinned. 

"Come on, let's bring them under the tree." Dream suggested.

"Right, right." Sapnap stood up. "I'll carry the bigger ones."

"If you can." George teased.

"Like you could." Sapnap bumped his hip against George's.

The two play fought and pushed each other around. Dream rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed the back of their collars. He dragged them back before they could fall over the gifts. 

"Alright, let's get to it and maybe not destroy any gifts in the process." Dream chuckled. 

"Whatever, Dream." Sapnap rolled his eyes, nudging Dream's side.

"Yeah, Dream." George nudged him as well.

Dream let out an 'oof'. He laughed and picked up three boxes, careful not to flatten the bows. He watched as the other two picked up their own share of gifts. He looked down at the rest of the gifts and snorted.

"We'll need to make two or three rounds." Dream noted.

"Well, let's get moving then." Sapnap shoved through, opening the door and running out. "Race ya there!" 

"Not fair, get back here!" George screamed, running after him. 

"Wait, you guys." Dream called out, chasing after them but steadying the gifts in his arms. "The gifts!"

Sapnap and George laughed, screaming at each other as they ran down the hill. Dream shook his head but managed to catch up to their pace. They ran down and reached the tree in no time. They panted before setting down the gifts. They exchanged grins before George shoved Sapnap and ran off, cackling.

"Hey!" Sapnap called out, chasing after George. 

Dream cackled and chased after them. He was glad this ended great, even if there were a few hiccups. He chuckled and watched as Sapnap and George flew past him, arms full of gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!! Wrapping gifts are fun!! If only I had more time to write about them opening some ;)


	17. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
> Dream invited his close friends, George, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, Karl, Ant and Velvet, over to his house for Christmas! Ant and Velvet have a little mischievous plan in the works however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler!!
> 
> Ant and Velvet are technically the only canon couple in this but you can take however they interact as platonic and romantic. But yeah, warning if ever your uncomfortable with irl shipping, even if it's borderline. 
> 
> Cause while I can write whatever I want to write, I still respect my readers especially if your not comfortable with certain topics!! You can skip if you want, not like they're interconnected or anything.

Ant and Velvet giggled to themselves as Velvet showed the tiny Christmas ornament to his boyfriend. Ant snorted and slapped a hand over it when Karl and Sapnap passed by.

"What's up with you two?" Karl raised an amused eyebrow. Sapnap was leaning against the older man as he yawned, clearly tired from driving all the way here. 

"Nothing." Ant quipped. "Just wanted to hold his hand." 

"Yeah, keep ourselves warm." Velvet snuggled closer and grinned up at the two.

Sapnap snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure. Enjoy yourselves."

As they walked away, Sapnap mumbling something suspiciously like 'I'm never driving all the way here again', Ant let go of Velvet's hand. 

"You only have one?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course I have more." Velvet took out a small bag. "I'm not stupid, Ant."

"Great." Ant grinned, leaning against him. "We're definitely setting that up during the party."

Velvet chuckled, running a hand through Ant's hair, "Let the chaos unfold."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." 

With the flurry of preparations going on plus the arrival of Bad and Skeppy later in the day, the group of close friends never once realized how Ant and Velvet kept smirking to themselves. 

Sapnap and George ended up sleeping the entire afternoon away, Karl having snuggled against Sapnap with his phone. Bad and Skeppy helped Dream prepare everything while Ant and Velvet suggested they help with the decorations. 

"You three are already doing the food and gifts." Ant argued. "It's only fair we help around as well."

"Yeah, we're not that tired." Velvet smiled. "We were smart enough not to drive here straight like Sapnap."

"Yeah but that's cause you're not straight." Dream smirked teasingly. 

"Sure are." Ant smirked back, bumping shoulders with Dream. 

"Alright you two." Bad beamed at them, handing over some decorations. 

Ant and Velvet exchanged a mischievous glance before they turned and ran off. Dream and Bad looked at each other and were about to call out to the other two when Skeppy let out a shout. Bad gasped and turned around, moving to scold Skeppy for doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Dream chuckled and shook his head, shaking off the weird feeling about Ant and Velvet. 

He turned and got back to work with arranging the gifts around the tree he had set up earlier. Inside the kitchen, Bad helped Skeppy take the hot pan out of the oven and have it cool down.

"Let's bake some cookies next." Bad smiled, as he set the last tray of muffins down.

"Christmas cookies?" Skeppy asked, batting his lashes. 

Bad laughed, "Anything you want, Skeppy."

"Yay!" 

Ant and Velvet pushed each other playfully as they got ready to decorate the living room. Ant held out garlands while Velvet got the baubles. 

"So, I'll do the right side, you do the left?" Ant asked. 

"Yep!" Velvet nodded, already moving to cover his side. 

Ant chuckled and got on the couch, reaching out and hanging the garlands around the curtains. When the two finished decorating, Velvet nudged Ant and gave him half of his stock of mistletoes. 

"Hang it over every doorway. I mean, every doorway." Velvet instructed seriously. "After that, we keep watch over each and every single doorway and videotape their reactions." 

"Got it." Ant grinned, giddy to start. "I'll take the upstairs, you take the down."

"Great." Velvet nodded. 

The two set off to work. Most of Dream's doors were already open or at least slightly open so Ant didn't have any hard time hanging the tiny little decorations above each opening. He even hung them above the arch going down the staira. He giggled in anticipation as he waited by the wall to catch Sapnap, George and Karl leaving. They'll be awake soon enough to get dinner, at least.

Downstairs, Velvet sneaked around as he hung up the mistletoes. He was careful not to catch their attention when he hung one over the kitchen door war. He snickered as he snuck off, plopping down on the ground as he got out his phone. This'll be hilarious. 

The duo didn't have to wait long as their first batch of unsuspecting victims started to make their move.

Ant crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall with a smile. He had his phone in one hand as the over moved to cover his smile. He could see from the crack of the door as Sapnap and George got off their nap and began mumbling about food. He stifled his laugh as the three men came towards the door. 

Sapnap and George didn't notice the mistletoe immediately but Karl did and the other man had instinctively jumped away with a grin. 

"Ooh!" Ant called out, gaining their attention. He pointed upward with a smirk, his phone already recording. "Look who's underneath the Mistletoe!" 

Karl laughed as Sapnap and George exchanged a tired look, "You know the rules! You gotta kiss!"

"I'm too tired for this." George grumbled.

"Gimme some kissies, Gogy!" Sapnap gave a tired smirk as he puckered his lips. 

George laughed and pushed him away, "Ew, no."

"Awe, but Gogy!"

"Yeah, Gogy." Ant teased. "You're under a mistletoe."

George rolled his eyes, "You're all dorks."

He looks up and brings Sapnap's head close, kissing the younger man's forehead. He let go and patted his head, giving a wave as he walked down ahead. Sapnap giggled as he stepped away, allowing Karl to pass. Ant chuckled and stopped recording, hanging back as the two walked in front. 

He smirked when they reached the top of the stairs, "Hey! Mistletoe alert!"

"Wha- again!?" Sapnap blinked, looking up. Lo and behold, there was another mistletoe. 

"Kissies!" Karl giggles, reaching out with grabby hands. 

Sapnap laughed and brought Karl close, rubbing their noses together before pecking Karl on the cheek, "There!"

Karl giggles and the two walked down. Ant grinned, stopping the recording. It wasn't like they'll publish anything, it was mementos. He followed the two downstairs just in time to see George and Dream walk under a mistletoe.

"Mistletoe!" Ant and Velvet chorused.

"Kissy time!" Sapnap cackled, dragging Karl to a couch. "Go on Dream! George!"

Dream rolled his eyes while George floundered around but he was grinning. Dream leaned down, navigating the tray of cookies in his hand and gave George's ios a small peck. He walked into the living room while George groaned and rubbed at his face with the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Am I that disgusting, George?" Dream gasped, mock offended. 

"Yeah." George deadpanned but the smile on his face said otherwise. 

Dream chuckled and walked towards the table, setting the cookies down. When Sapnap reached out to grab one, his hand was smacked and he whined. Dream snorted. 

He turned to Velvet and Ant with an eyebrow raised, "Interesting choice of decorations."

"It ain't a Christmas Party without mistletoes!" Velvet responded cheekily. 

"You muffinhead!" Bad yelped and George dashed out of the kitchen with a muffin in hand. 

George snickered and threw himself over Sapnap and Karl's laps, snuggling close. Dream sat down as well, letting George rest his head on his lap. 

Bad and Skeppy soon followed, passing under the mistletoe. The group of friends exchanged smirks and called out in unison. 

"Mistletoe!"

Bad blinked before he looked up at the tiny decoration. Skeppy snorted, stifling his laughter with his long sleeves. Bad looked back at the smiling group and shook his head. He leaned down and pecked Skeppy on the cheek, leaving the younger man shocked. 

"Merry Christmas." Bad shrugged and walked out. 

Skeppy spluttered, "Wait- Bad, you- get back here!"

The group laughed in unison, enjoying each other's warmth and company. They ate the little snacks Bad and Skeppy prepared before the older man went off to get the dinner. Dream decided to go and help him. When they walked out, they forgot about the mistletoe but everyone else did not. 

"Mistletoe!" Velvet practically sang, smirking. 

Dream rolled his eyes before he took Bad's hand and kissed the back of it. He smirked triumphantly at Velvet and the others while Skeppy pouted. It disappeared when Bad chuckled and gave him a little forehead kiss.

After they ate, Dream, George, Sapnap and Karl snuggled on the sofa. Bad bad Skeppy took a whole chair to themselves with the younger being on the older man's lap. Velvet and Ant chose to snuggle by the foot of the couch. While the two troublemakers cuddled, Dream perked up with an idea and whispered to the other three. 

They smirked and stood up, grabbing Ant and Velvet. The two yelpd struggled as Dream and Sapnap dragged them under a mistletoe. 

"Haha!" George laughed. 

"Mistletoe!" Sapnap giggled with Karl, smiling behind their hands. 

Ant and Velvet rolled their eyes before they shared a short and tender kiss. The group snorted but before they could leave, Velvet and Ant pounced on them, peppering their faces with kisses.

"Agh, no!" George struggled out of their grip as he laughed. 

"Feel the love!" Velvet cackled. 

The group descended into chaotic laughter as they laid on the ground, on top of the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they do this with socks on or without, we'll never know!!
> 
> (Btw, this CAN be both platonic and romantic, it's up to y'all to decide but I'll have you know kissies aren't always romantic. I have kissed all my best friends on the cheek, forehead and LIPS even!! But we're still friends and we each have our own different romantic relationships!)


	18. Carolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carolling
> 
> Fundy has an idea and he ropes Sam into helping him.

Sam was busy fine tuning a few redstone contraptions in his base when a screen popped up to his side. He blinked, not expecting anyone to message him privately other than the Dream Team and they were off-world participating in a manhunt. He dusted his hands and moved to check who messaged him. 

He looked at the ID and blinked behind his dark green tinted goggles. He pushed them up and blinked. He read the ID and realized he wasn't seeing things. Fundy of all people messaged him. 

"We've… why did he?" Sam let out a garbled noise of confusion. "What."

He set his confusion aside and opened the message itself. It did not curb his confusion at all and seemed to fuel it. 

_Fundy: Hey, I wanna meet you at the Community House_

Back then, Sam hadn't been around the server a lot since he was busy the first few years that shaped the server. Now, though, he had found solace in its skies and ground. Though, he never spoke to anyone other than his close friends. He did try to make friends but a lot of people were easily busy, what with some "war" Dream cooked up apparently. 

Sam rolled his eyes, typing a quick affirmative. He brought back the goggles down over his eyes and opened his inventory. He checked all his things, bringing a few others things just in case. When he got everything, grumbling slightly about the lack of shulker boxes, he closed the two screens and left his home. 

He traveled through the Nether and it wasn't long before he was stepping out of the commonly used portal. He stepped down the stairs and got into the Community House. He raised an eyebrow when it was empty. He waited for a moment and the door to his right burst open and the half fox panted as he tried to catch his breath. He held up a finger, wheezing for a moment.

Sam snorted and waited for Fundy to calm down. He took a deep breath and looked up at the taller and older man.

"Okay, play- yeah, hey." Fundy chuckled. "Hey."

"Hello." Sam nodded, smiling slightly. "You needed me?"

"Yeah, uh, Dream suggested you if ever we need some redstone." Fundy stopped, "If you're not busy?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "Not so. Why?"

"Right?" Fundy perked up, coming closer. "I had an idea to rig the entire server to have some speakers!"

"Oh?" Sam blinked, interested. "What were you planning?"

"Well, Dream allowed me to code my own little music disc into the server." Fundy's hand flashed white as a disc appeared in it. It had a different design and overall color compared to the other normal discs. "And I wanted to ask if we could make a little speaker system all around the SMP, so everyone can hear it!"

"That's… interesting." Sam grinned. "How many discs can you produce?"

"Oh, uh-" Fundy chuckled nervously. "I accidentally only made them accessible from creative."

Sam rolled his eyes. While he couldn't use the gamemode command like dream, he was allowed to use the summon command. He gestured for the disc and the fox hybrid handed it over. Sam inspected the discs for a moment before bringing up it's Item ID. He summoned three more and they appeared into his inventory. He grinned. 

"I already have a plan." Sam snapped his fingers to catch Fundy's attention.

"Do you need any help?" 

"Well, I'll need to gather some resources." Sam mentioned lightly. 

"I'll help you!" Fundy grinned, bouncing around. 

Sam chuckled and nodded, gesturing for Fundy to follow him. The two left the snowy lands of the SMP and entered the heated Nether. 

"Now, I'll mostly need jukeboxes and a lot of redstone." Sam stated, leading Fundy towards a different Portal that led to the wilderness. "Maybe a few repeaters and others. We'll mine for those."

"Right!" Fundy nodded, a pickaxe already flashing into his inventory. "A lotta diamonds and a lotta redstone! Got it."

Sam chuckled as they ventured into a cave. They separated around a corner and started to mine in silence. 

While Sam had a large amount of supplies in his home, Dream had warned him to keep his supplies intact since the younger man had a plan. Sam rolled his eyes as he mined. He wondered what Dream was planning on doing with all the redstone and materials Sam had saved just at his request. After all, it must be serious or semi-serious if he gave him a heads up. 

The next time the two met at the mouth of the cave, the sun had set. The colors of the setting sun highlighted the fact that Fundy was covered in a good amount of redstone powder. Sam snorted and dusted the man off. He could tell he found quite a lot of redstone during their trip. 

"Well?" Sam raised an eyebrow. 

Fundy threw a large satchel with red dust sprinkling the top. Sam chuckled as he caught it, placing it into his inventory. Fundy paused for a moment before five diamonds appeared in his hands. 

"Not as lucky in this department." Fundy shrugged. 

Sam took the diamond and did a few calculations in his head. He shook it before smiling at Fundy, "This is enough." 

"Great!" Fundy pumped his fist into the air. "So, what next?" 

"I'll bind the redstone tonight and craft some repeaters and jukeboxes." Sam chuckled. "By tomorrow, I'll be ready to get the contraption made."

"We'll meet at the Community House!" Fundy grinned. "Just ring me."

"Right." Sam chuckled. 

They both walked to the Nether Portal and entered it. Before they could reach the Community Portal, Sam waved at Fundy and they split off. One heading back to the Dream SMP lands and the other heading back to his base. With a quick boat ride on ice, Sam was back to his base. 

He breathed in the familiar air, feeling the slight sting of the redstone entering his nose. He scrunched his nose and sneezed, laughing at himself as he rubbed his nose. He set the bag of redstone and diamonds down at the side, before sitting on the ground cross-legged. 

He grinned and began to work tediously into the night, carefully binding the redstone and ensuring they work after being mined. 

By the time the sun peaked at the horizon, Sam's unconscious body was half on a crafting table and half hanging on the floor. His long legs were splayed around crafted redstone repeaters that were shined to perfection and jukeboxes that were playing a soft melody. 

Sam snorted and turned over, toppling over when his upper body rolled off the crafting table. He yelped and sat up, the goggles on his face half on and half off as he blinked himself awake. He groaned and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He groaned and leaned back, letting his head fall on the flat of the crafting table. 

"I'm not doing that again." He muttered. 

He shot the clock he set up on the wall a look and almost jumped and stepped over his carefully crafted repeaters. It was morning. Scratch that, it was turning noon. Sam groaned into his hands before he stretched. He looked around him and gathered the materials into his inventory and stood up. 

He stretched again and his back cracked. He let out an 'oof' and rubbed his back. He was not sleeping on the crafting table ever again. He blinked and adjusted his goggles. He rechecked his inventory sleepily and trudged off towards the Nether Portal. 

He blinked and found himself in front of the Community House. He scratched his cheek and entered it, seeing Fundy meaning against the wall. He grinned lazily and raised a hand.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to send you a message?" Sam chuckled.

"I got excited?" Fundy's ears laid flat on his head in embarrassment. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "A bit late cause I slept in." 

"Oh, man." Fundy rubbed the back of his neck. "You- you should've let me craft some things maybe?"

"No, no it's okay." Sam brought up his hands. "I enjoy redstone. Too much." 

Fundy chuckled, "I think I can relate. But with coding."

"You did stay code something really impressive within a day, straight." Sam pointed out. 

"Right. Yeah." Fundy grinned. 

"Well, shall we?" 

"Yes!" Fundy cheered.

Sam chuckled and led him out of the Community House. He looked around, "So, where do we start?"

"Uh, let's have some here near the Community House and some around L'manberg." Fundy waved his hands around.

"We can have two set up by L'manberg, one here and the last two could be nearing the outskirts." Sam added, nodding along to Fundy. "Can you set these up where you think it'll be heard a lot? I'll set up the main control table by here."

Fundy took the jukeboxes and nodded, running off. Sam hummed as he set up, creating a makeshift table with some wooden planks. He started setting up the general control center and hooked it up with some redstone. 

He was about to be finished when Fundy started running back. Sam grinned at him and waved him over. The fox hybrid ran over and looked over at the redstone. 

"So?" 

"It's kind of complicated." Sam shrugged. "But, I'm hoping to have the redstone connect to the jukebox. Kinda part of why I wanted to craft the jukebox myself cause I wanted to tweak it a bit."

"Oh!" Fundy tilted his head in interest. "So, you can turn them on and off while not taking the discs out?"

"Yeah!" Sam snapped his fingers at Fundy. "I had the discs inside the jukebox already so it's like a noteblock except with discs." 

"Ooh, I see!" Fundy's tail moved around behind him. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, it's connecting the redstone now." Sam nodded. "I fine tuned the jukeboxes to play at the start every time it's turned on, even if we turn it off in the middle."

"Can I help?" Fundy asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Come along." Sam chuckled. 

The two left a trail of bound redstone that connected along to the control center. They roamed the SMP, connecting the redstone to the jukeboxes and ensuring that it was covered so no creepers could blow it up easily. It wasn't long before everything was rigged.

"Let's test it out!" Fundy grabbed Sam's wrist and ran towards the control center with excitement. Sam chuckled and kept along with the pace. 

They reached the control center and Fundy flipped the switch. Sound filled the air and Fundy whooped. 

"Sam, you are a genius!" Fundy hugged the older man. He yelped suddenly and backed up, "Uh- right. Sorry!" 

Sam patted his head, "It's fine."

They sat and listened before Fundy nudged Sam, "So…Busy?"

"No, why?" Sam eyed him as Fundy stood up. 

"Let's go carolling! Sing along to the music!" Fundy pulled him along. 

Sam grinned and followed, "Let's annoy Skeppy first."

"Yes!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Buncha nerds ;)


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family
> 
> Tommy let slip that he planned to invite the Sleepy Bois for Christmas to his stream.

It was Tommy's idea. Of course it was Tommy's idea. He always had the most idiotic and reckless ideas ever. Yet, they could work. With consequences but they could work. So, when Tommy teased his stream by saying he was meeting up with all of the Sleepy Bois, yes even Technoblade, Wilbur hadn't wanted to punch Tommy in the face so much. 

  


"Why the fuck-"

  


"Now, now, Wilbur." Phil chuckled. "Maybe Tommy was feeling lonely. It is his first year living alone." 

  


"Yeah- wait, hey!" Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not lonely."

  


"Then why did you invite us all to come over to your house?" Technoblade deadpanned. "Sounds pretty lonely to me."

  


"I- just thought!" Tommy waved his hands around, "That it'd be a good idea for more views!" 

  


"Ouch, you care more about the views?" Wilbur snorted. "I thought you genuinely wanted us there."

  


"I do!" Tommy frowned. "I just-"

  


"Couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Technoblade suggested.

  


"Oh shut up." Tommy snorted, leaning back. "Tubbo is visiting, we're planning on celebrating together. Then, at that moment I was like 'what if we all got together!' and it just happened."

  


"You have no filter, Tommy." Wilbur teased, laughing a bit. 

  


"We'll find a way to get there, Tommy." Phil chuckled. 

  


"Yeah, can't have you lose all your clout." Technoblade added.

  


"Yes! I won't be like Dream and George and their stupid UK vlog!" Tommy cheered, throwing his arms into the air as his chair moved. "Yes!" 

  


Wilbur snorted from his side of the call while Phil cackled, laughing. Tommy grinned and stood up, slamming his hands on his desk, "I gotta tell Tubbo!"

  


"Wait, is he actually-?" 

  


"Yeah!" Tommy interrupted Technoblade before he could finish his sentence. "He's staying for two weeks!"

  


"Guess we'll have to find a way to arrive by next week." Wilbur chuckled. 

  


Tommy could faintly hear numerous keyboards being used as his three older friends- people he called and saw as his brothers- found ways to get to him. He felt himself shake in his seat, bouncing erratically. He didn't even know when he had sat down, too entranced by the thought of his friends coming over. 

  


"Tommy?" Another voice called out. 

  


Tommy almost threw his headphones off his head, standing up and walking to Tubbo. He hugged the other teen and they both laughed. There were no cameras at the moment, Tommy could let himself be happy. He pulled back, grinning widely. 

  


"They're coming over!" Tommy cheered.

  


"Wait, actually?" Tubbo's eyes widened, turning to peek at his monitors. "That'd be so cool!" 

  


"Right!?" Tommy shook his best friend. "Come on." 

  


Tommy moved over and unplugged his earphones. While the voices were much lower and didn't sound as clear, they could still hear them. Tubbo grinned as he greeted them with a cheerful hello. 

  


"Tubbo?" Wilbur asked. 

  


"Yep! I'm over here." Tubbo laughed. "With Tommy!" 

  


"Yeah, like you bitches will be when you get here!" Tommy cheered. 

  


"Please, Tubbo has his own room." Wilbur snorted. "We'll have to find an inn or something to stay in if we're coming over." 

  


"Or you could sleep in the living room and the guest room I have." Tommy added. "I mean, Tubbo is technically sleeping in the bunk bed in my room."

  


"Why do you have a bunk bed?" Technoblade deadpanned. 

  


"It's cool?" Tommy responded with a shrug.

  


"Plus! Once I get to live on my own, I'll be living with Tommy!" Tubbo added. "It'll be super fun!" 

  


"Yeah!" Tommy threw an arm around Tubbo. "Imagine all the content we can make!" 

  


"Of course it's the content." Wilbur snorted. "Aha! I got a flight for Techno!" 

  


"Great! I can't wait to see you all." Tommy admitted sincerely. 

  


The three older men chuckled at him and returned their sentiments. It wasn't long before they had to end their call. When they did, Tommy buried his head in his hands. 

  


"Oh my God, Tubbo." He groaned. 

  


"It's gonna be fine, Tommy." Tubbo grinned, patting his head. "We'll have fun!" 

  


"Right, yeah!" Tommy let out a breathy laugh. "I just thought they'd be mad."

  


"Well, who wouldn't pass up on coming over?" Tubbo tilted his head. 

  


"You almost did." Tommy deadpanned. 

  


Tubbo smiled back brightly, "Right! But they're not me so--"

  


"Still." Tommy had a fond smile. "I'm glad they could come over."

  


* * *

  


"FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU!" Tommy screamed when Technoblade locked him in a head lock and ruffled his hair. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

  


Technoblade chuckled before letting the struggling teen go, "Hello to you too, brat." 

  


"You're the fucking brat." Tommy huffed, fixing his hair. "How the fuck are you here earlier than Phil and Wilbur?" 

  


"Dunno, Wilbur just bought the ticket for me and I just flew over." Technoblade shrugged. "Maybe they're driving over and will arrive tonight or something." 

  


Tommy huffed but smiled, "Thanks for coming."

  


Technoblade smiled back and moved in, ruffling Tommy's hair, "Sure, whatever, kid."

  


"Hey!" 

  


Technoblade was right when later that day, Tommy got a knock from his door. He opened it and got barrelled over by Wilbur, the older man hugging him tight. 

  


"Oh Tommy," he cooed, "if you really wanted us to visit, you should've told us!"

  


"Oh my God, get off!" Tommy screeched, struggling against his hold. "You bitch!"

  


Wilbur and Tommy laughed as they pulled away from each other. Wilbur grinned and ruffled Tommy's hair, "Phil and Kristen are arriving soon. I'm sure they'll set up in a nearby inn or something."

  


"And you're not?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. 

  


"I think I'll take the couch." Wilbur snorted. "See if I can fit."

  


"You're lanky ass won't." Tommy snickered. 

  


Wilbur pushed his shoulder lightly and threw his bag at the couch, "So, where's Techno?" 

  


"He's up with Tubbo." Tommy pointed to the stairs. "Anyways! How long are you staying?"

  


"Until Christmas?" Wilbur shrugged. "That's why we even decided to come. Make sure your Christmas ain't lonely." 

  


"You-!" Tommy delved in laughter, shaking his head. "I'm not lonely."

  


"Keep telling yourself that." Wilbur hummed. 

  


It wasn't long before the bell rang again and when Tommy opened it, he was pulled into a group hug. He laughed and hugged them back.

  


"Dadza! Mumza!" He greeted them, forcing his voice to sound deeper. 

  


Phil chuckled, "'Ello, Tommy."

  


"Hello." Kristen patted his head. "Everyone's inside?"

  


"Yep!" Tommy let them in, closing the door behind them. "Tubbo and I ordered some pizza!"

  


"Well, that's good. At least you know when to eat dinner." Kristen teased, patting his arm. 

  


Tommy sputtered while Phil laughed, patting his back for comfort, "It's fine, Tommy."

  


"Wha- wha- of course I know when to eat dinner! Mumza!" 

  


Phil laughed as he walked in to see Tommy whining at Wilbur while Technoblade and Tubbo we're bullying him with smirks on their faces.

  


"Dadza, look!" Tommy huffed. "They're bullying me."

  


"Don't drag me into this!" Phil raised his hands as he laughed. "I'm just here to laugh at you, Tommy."

  


"Wha- Phil!" Tommy pouted.

  


"Yeah, Tommy." Technoblade goaded. 

  


"He almost forgot dinner without me." Tubbo snickered. 

  


"Tubbo!" Tommy screeched, mortified. "I did not!"

  


"Sure, you remembered dinner like that college essay last week." Technoblade snorted. 

  


"That- shut up!" Tommy puffed his cheeks out. "I managed to pass it in time."

  


The group laughed and Tommy grinned to himself before joining in on the laughter. This- this felt like family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booyah!! Family!!! 
> 
> We stan the SLEEPY BOIS!!!! 
> 
> Rlly short but still really sweet, right? R I g h t?


	20. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Presents
> 
> Phil's three younger brothers are visiting for Christmas. Which meant Dream was coming. Which meant there would be gifts. So many gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation of this AU!!
> 
> Dream, Sapnap, George and Phil are all brothers. Techno, Wilbur and Tommy are Phil's kids and Tubbo is Dream's kid. 
> 
> Tubbo and Tommy are around ten in this
> 
> Wilbur and Techno are 15
> 
> Sapnap is the youngest brother, then Dream, then George and lastly Phil is the oldest. 
> 
> Dream, George and Sapnap travel around a lot because of business and fun. Dream leaves Tubbo with Phil cause constantly moving around isn't a nice and happy childhood for Tubbo. Dream didn't mean any harm and does call Tubbo every now and again.

Phil hummed as he received a text while he was out grocery shopping. He had trusted Technoblade and Wilbur to watch over Tommy and Techno. He raised an eyebrow when he realized the text had come from Dream. 

_Dream: Hey, as usual, Sapnap, George and I are visiting for Christmas._

Phil snorted, shaking his head. The three were known for travelling around and not being that present. Hell, Tubbo was actually Dream's son but the other man had left the kid with him because of his constant travels. At least Tubbo didn't have to have a rough childhood just travelling. 

He had ensured that he didn't hold any resentment against his real father because not even Phil would've let Dream travel with a kid with him. He wasn't going to let a child grow up like that. He sighed fondly, at least the three did visit. 

He exited his messages and instead turned back to his grocery list. Guess he'll have to add a little more due to their incoming guests. Knowing the three, some of them would be earlier than the rest. Phil chuckled and continued shopping. 

When he got back, he opened his mouth but closed it. He should've expected this. Sapnap was always the wilder one of the four brothers. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"Sapnap, since you're here, help me with the groceries." Phil called out to the younger male who was undoubtedly teaching his older sons how to cheat the government. "Come on."

"Right, be there soon, Phil!" Sapnap grinned, waving. He whispered one last thing to Wilbur before bounding over with a wide grin. "Hey, Phil!" 

Phil chuckled as he looked at the dyed raven haired male. His youngest brother, "You better not be teaching my son's illegal things."

Sapnap placed a hand on his chest in mock horror, "I would never."

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Sure you wouldn't."

Sapnap giggled as he carried half the groceries with him, "You don't mind me arriving too early? Without any notice?" 

"I expect this from you." Phil bumped his hips against Sapnap's. "You wild little rascal."

"Hey! Just because you're the eldest brother doesn't mean I'm that young!" Sapnap huffed. 

Phil laughed and set the groceries down and nodded when Sapnap set his set down nearby. He stepped close and pulled him into a hug, something the younger reciprocated easily. Phil smiled and patted his head, noticing his blonde roots showing. 

"Like I said, you three are always welcome here. You each have a room, after all." Phil chuckled.

Sapnap snickered, "Expected you to give 'em to the kids." 

Phil rolled his eyes and separated from the hug, "What with Dream just constantly sending hundreds of thousands? I think I can easily expand the house." 

Sapnap cackled, "Oh he sends you stuff too?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "He'd hear an earful from me if he doesn't help me raise his own kid but he goes overboard sometimes."

"Where is Tommy and Tubbo anyways?" 

Phil paused and looked around, "You're telling me they're not here?"

"Didn't see 'em."

"WILBUR, TECHNO!"

"MAKE A RUN FOR IT KIDDOS!" Sapnap hollered with a wide grin. Phil grumbled to himself as he let out a tired sigh. He'll have to check the backyard then. 

The next few days leading up to Christmas was not at all quiet. Not with Sapnap around goading the children, especially Tommy and Tubbo, to create chaos. Phil couldn't even bring it in himself to tell his younger brother off. He enjoyed seeing him have fun, he just had to ensure his children didn't get hurt. 

Phil perked up when the doorbell rang and he smiled. Before he could reach the door, Wilbur had dashed by him and threw it open himself, throwing his hands into the air as he screamed, "UNCLE GOGY!"

George sighed, bringing a hand to his face as Wilbur hugged his waist, trying to drag the other male down. Phil chuckled and walked up, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." George chuckled, patting Wilbur on the head. "He grew taller."

"No shit." Wilbur smirked. He stood up and straightened, mocking him with his height. "You're a little gremlin now, Uncle Gogy!" 

George groaned while Phil laughed at his expense. Phil brought him, closing the door behind him. "They sure grow up fast."

"Yeah, unlike you." Wilbur stuck out his tongue, running back to the living room where he gave Sapnap a high five. 

"You are the worst." George deadpanned. "This is why I don't have any favorites. You're all little shits."

"George!" Phil laughed, slapping him behind his head. "There are children here!"

"I know what shit means!" Tubbo raised his hands with a wide grin. 

"Yeah! Uncle Sappy told us-"

"Now, now kids." Sapnap chuckled nervously, covering Tommy and Tubbo's mouths. "What did we agree on?" 

"Not to tell dad!" The two chorused with mischievous smirks. 

Sapnap felt dread creep up behind him as he slowly turned to see Phil towering over him with a smile, "Hey, Phil. Remember when you said you loved me?"

"Oh?" Phil's smile widened. "Why don't you remind me again?" 

Sapnap shrieked and ran off, Phil chasing him. George cackled and sat down, ruffling Tommy and Tubbo's hair, "This is why I like you two."

"So, are you really gay?" Technoblade smirked. 

"I regret ever coming here." George muttered, letting his head fall back. "No, I am not. Wilbur can say that all he wants but it won't be true."

Wilbur and Technoblade snickered, nudging each other. Tommy and Tubbo looked at each other and stared up at George, "What does gay mean?"

George groaned, ignoring Sapnap's terrified screams as Phil undoubtedly caught him, "Nothing to worry about, kid."

"Yeah, Uncle Gogy." Wilbur cooed. "Tell us!"

"You can't get away with this." George pointed accusingly at him. "You're not as small and cute as before."

Wilbur let out a horrified gasp, "Not as cute? Excuse you, I am absolutely stunning."

"Keep telling yourself that." George drawled. 

"George, SAVE ME!" Sapnap screeched, running past them. 

"Nah, you deserve this!" George called out. 

Phil walked past with a scowl. Before he could continue chasing the younger man, the doorbell rang again. Sapnap let out a whoop of delight and threw the door open, clinging onto the man there and hiding behind him. 

"Dream, Phil is bullying me again!" Sapnap pouted, clutching the back of the other man's hoodie. 

The blonde man with a black mask that he pulled down from his mouth chuckled, "He must have good reason then."

"Dream!" Phil and George smiled, moving to greet the other man. 

Dream grinned and brought all three of his brothers into a big hug, "Hey guys!"

He pulled away and moved to the four kids on the couches. He ruffled Tubbo's hair and kissed his forehead as he flicked Tommy's forehead. He moved and pulled the two teens to a tight hug in spite of their protest. 

"How're my nephews and son doing?" He hummed. 

"Great, now get off." Wilbur muttered, pushing against the older blonde. 

"Ugh, physical affection." Technoblade muttered but patted Dream's back a bit.

"Alright." He let go and ruffled their hair. He turned to Tubbo and opened his arms, "Come on, kiddo."

Tubbo grinned and jumped into his arms, snuggling close, "Missed you, dad."

Dream chuckled and tightened the hug. He set him down and looked back to his brothers, in time to see Phil slap Sapnap behind his head and start scolding him. 

"What happened?" Dream asked, moving to stand beside George. 

"Sapnap taught the kids how to swear." George picked at his nails. 

"Oof, you're on your own, Sappy." Dream teased with a wide grin. 

The brothers laughed. Sapnap waved as he stuck out his tongue at the older three and ran off to keep the kids entertained. Dream hummed and leaned against the kitchen island, "By the way, Phil, I have gifts."

Phil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "How many trucks?" 

Dream smirked, "Oh, y'know. The usual."

"Dream." Phil sighed.

"Please, Phil." Dream wave this hand around. "They all count as from George, Sapnap and I. Doesn't matter if I'm technically the one buying it."

"Dream you're spoiling them." Phil deadpanned.

Dream blinked up innocently, "And?"

"Just let him be, Phil." George laughed, nudging Dream playfully. "He never learns."

"Oh fuck off, Gogy." Dream mocked.

George scowled, shoving him playfully, "Oh shut up."

"Dream, I'm serious." Phil shook his head but he had a smile. 

"You don't look serious." Dream chuckled teasingly. 

Phil rolled his eyes, "I swear, you're the reason Wilbur even has a whole room filled with musical instruments in the first place."

"Hey, the kid told me that Tubbo and Tommy got a little interested." Dream raised his hands. "Plus, doesn't Techno take violin lessons as well?" 

"Yeah, until you got him a complete set of fencing equipment." Phil raised an eyebrow. 

"Just keeping the options open." Dream smirked.

"Doesn't mean you got to join every club and sport when you were their age means you can do that to them as well." George snorted. 

"Plus, this time it's fine." Dream shrugged. "You'll see."

* * *

Phil sighed when his kids all opened a gift and inside were matching custom made holders for the latest Switch. There was no doubt the gadget itself was inside as well.

"I thought you said it'd be fine." Phil groaned.

"I can't just give one of them a Switch." Dream raised a hand. "They'll end up fighting for it. So, I got them one each, with a custom pouch so they don't fight who owns what!"

"You're too extra." Sapnap cackled, slapping his back. "Like, what the actual fuck, Dream." 

"Really?" George deadpanned when Technoblade opened a gift that was bigger than him and got a huge pig plushie. 

"Be glad I didn't give them pets." Dream snorted. "At least not yet."

"Dream." Phil sighed exasperated. "Why are you like this?"

"It's cause I love you!" Dream smirked when Wilbur opened his newest guitar. "Plus! Why don't you open yours?" 

Dream wiggled his eyebrows as he nudged a gift to Phil. The older man rolled his eyes and opened the container, blinking as he saw a new version of a coffee maker. He face palmed.

"You'll need it, look." George pointed, laughing when Tommy and Tubbo grabbed out two nerf guns. The two giggled as they added bullets in, shooting each other with it. 

Phil groaned and let his head fall on Dream's shoulder, "Maybe I should never invite you for Christmas ever again."

"Please, the kids love me." Dream waved at them, "Right!?"

"Yes!" Tommy screeched, showing his foam sword. He started swinging it around with a cackle. 

"Love you, dad!" Tubbo shrieked when he got a large bee plushie with three smaller ones. He hugged the big one close and send brightly at his father. He got a soft smile in return and a small wave.

"Fuck yes!" Wilbur grinned widely when he opened his gift to see a tablet with an editing software for music in it. "Definitely love you!"

"Yep." Technoblade nodded along, looking at his collection of books that he was going to add to his bookshelf. "Very much."

"See." Dream grinned, gesturing at them. "Leave me alone, I like giving these kids gifts."

"Whatever, Dream." George cackled. 

"No fair, you're their favorite uncle." Sapnap huffed.

"You stopped being their favorite after you snuck alcohol to Wilbur and Techno and had Phil scold them last year." Dream rolled his eyes.

"It was fun!" Sapnap huffed, crossing his arms. 

"Yeah right." George rolled his eyes. "Bet Phil talking your ear off wasn't as fun."

"Still." Sapnap kept his head up, sniffing. 

"I hate all three of you equally." Phil glared at them but his eyes were soft. "Sapnap, I swear if you teach my sons how to cheat the government one more time-"

"I won't!"

"And you George, I did not ask you to give the 'talk' just yet-"

"They asked for it!" George raised his hands, "Wouldn't stop pestering me!"

"And you Dream! You and your neverending gifts! Will you ever run out of it?" Phil ended his rant, huffing slightly at the end. 

"Not as long as the world keeps turning." Dream smirked. "Once they find a hobby that they enjoy, you'll know I'll give them whatever they ask from me."

Phil chuckled, shaking his head, "You three…"

He paused and grabbed them, hugging them close. The three chuckled and hugged him back.

"You're the greatest presents I'll ever get, remember that."

"So, that means you won't get mad at me for dumping dry ice into the pool?"

"SAPNAP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream sugar daddy? More likely than you think. Man's gonna give you the best gift ever. 
> 
> Sapnap being the crazy uncle? Yes. He will sneak booze into your room and drink with you til you drop.
> 
> George being the bluntest little shit? Ask him a question and he'll answer it if you pester him enough.
> 
> Phil being the tired dad who has to deal with four children and his three brothers who also act like children? More likely than you think!!!


	21. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turkey
> 
> Technoblade beings Tommy along for a hunt.

Technoblade sighed, dragging a hand down his face. His boar skull mask was on the table beside him. Dream had just visited asking if he knew where Tommy was. It was a very stressful time that both Tommy and he had to go through. He buried his face into his hands, breathing in. 

He'll have to find a way to get Tommy to unwind again. 

He leaned back, grabbing his mask. He fasted it onto his face and stood up, opting to leave his blue cape behind. This activity he had planned needed movement on his part. Plus, he didn't want the cape to get dirty just yet. 

He climbed down, crouching in front of the floor as he peered down the tiny hole that Tommy made into his home. He rolled his eyes at the thought. He was really a gremlin child. He sighed and jumped down, bypassing the ladder as he landed on the hard ground. He raised an eyebrow when Tommy was ringing the bell. The teen stopped and chuckled, bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair. Technoblade rolled his eyes fondly. 

“Tommy, listen-”

“I’ll be quiet.” The teen laughed nervously. “Forgot you were… uh- here.”

Technoblade deadpanned, “I live here, Tommy.”

“Right!”

“Anyways, I was wondering if you were busy?” Technoblade tilted his head. 

“No?” Tommy responded hesitantly.

“Great cause you’re coming with me.” Technoblade snapped his fingers. “Grab your armor and tools.”

Technoblade turned around, not catching how Tommy stiffened up but followed his instructions anyways. The older man walked out into the snow, noticing it wasn’t snowing yet. He grinned and turned to Tommy. He blinked when the teen wasn’t wearing any armor. He frowned, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Tommy-”

“Put the armor in the pit, right. I remember, Dream.” Tommy muttered, bringing out his armor.

“Woah, wait.” Technoblade brought out his hands, stopping Tommy. “Tommy, it’s me.”

Tommy looked up and blinked. For a moment his eyes were clouded and darker than usual. Technoblade frowned and squeezed his shoulder lightly. Tommy blinked again and his eyes cleared up. He flinched away from him, giving him a wobbly smile and letting out a nervous laugh, “Haha, what did you want again, Techno?”

“We’re going hunting.” Technoblade dropped the subject. If Tommy didn’t want to say anything about it, he won’t either. He’ll respect whatever Tommy went through and he can wait for the teen to talk to him himself. “Put on your armor, it’s getting dark.”

“Right, right.” Tommy laughed nervously, strapping on his armor. When he finished, he brandished a netherite sword that Technoblade gave him. “What are we hunting?”

“Well, it’s that time of the year.” Technoblade hummed. 

“Winter?” Tommy raised an eyebrow.

“Christmas.” Technoblade snorted.

“Didn’t take you for the type to celebrate.” Tommy teased with a smirk.

“Well… Hopefully Phil comes over and since we’re a big family…” Technoblade paused, digging into his inventory for a moment, “Thought we’d go and hunt for some Turkey.”

“I mean-”

“You want in or not?” Technoblade deadpanned. 

“In, in! I want in!” Tommy scrambled after his older brother. “Lemme- I want in.”

“Right, follow me and don’t do anything stupid.” Technoblade instructed.

Tommy snorted, “When have I ever done anything stupid?”

Technoblade gave him a look and Tommy burst out into laughter. The older man shook his head with a breathy laugh and moved towards the trees. Everything turned dark as they moved underneath the cover of the tall trees. Tommy looked around with a hum as he walked alongside Technoblade. 

Technoblade held up a hand, grabbing Tommy's shoulder before the distracted teen could walk further away. Tommy blinked and looked back at his older brother who held up a finger to his lips. Tommy crouched down and nodded, staring intently. 

"There." Technoblade whispered, gesturing with his head. 

Tommy followed his line of sight and grinned when he saw the animals in the clearing, "I'm going to fucking kill it."

"You will not." Technoblade sighed.

"I will!" 

Technoblade jerked forward when Tommy had run off, cackling. The older man sighed and pushed himself up. If the teen was going to ruin his stealth technique, might as well just go in and make sure he doesn't puncture himself with the sword. 

He watched with a raised eyebrow as Tommy chased after three turkeys, swinging his sword at them as they clucked and ran away. Before long, he sighed and sat down, crossing his legs together as he watched his younger brother painstakingly chase after the animals. 

He chuckled when Tommy let out a frustrated scream and almost threw his sword. Tommy breathed deeply as he glared at the calmed down birds. He gripped his sword and pounced, screeching when he hit the snow instead of a chicken. 

Technoblade covered his snort as coughing when Tommy looked up to glare at him, his fluffy blonde hair covered in snow. Tommy groaned and let his head fall into the snow. He looked up when he heard a chicken cluck in pain. He hissed and glared at Technoblade who merely smirked back as he held up their game. 

"I win." 

"Fuck you!" Tommy groaned. "I tired it out, I was the one who caught that!" 

"Sure, sure you were." Technoblade chuckled.

"Yeah! Like some of that human hunter bullshit you keep spouting out." Tommy ran after him, panting. "Y'know, the endurance thing."

"Oh, you mean how humans hunt?" Technoblade easily responded. 

"Yeah that!" Tommy snapped his fingers, sheathing his sword with a huff. "That thing."

Technoblade chuckled and reached out to ruffle Tommy's hair. The teen scowled and ducked under, avoiding the hand. They walked back to the house, Tommy still complaining about how it was his kill. 

When they reached the house, Tommy huffed and threw himself on top of the barrel he used to hide in when Dream visited. He crossed his arms as he watched Technoblade set the dead chicken down and looked at Tommy. 

"What?" He finally asked when Tommy continued to stare and say nothing.

"Tell Phil that I killed that."

Technoblade snorted before bursting into laughter. Tommy huffed and slammed his fists against the wall. 

"Tell him!"

"No, Tommy."

"Fuck you, Techno!"

"How mature."

"Oh, fuck you!" Tommy groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Please Techno?"

"No."

"You're the worst, I'm going to bed." Tommy huffed, jumping off the barrel and climbing down the ladders. "You suck."

"Sure, Tommy."

He stuck his tongue out before his head disappeared and Technoblade heard the faint breaking of stone. He chuckled and shook his head, turning to look at the game they caught. He smiled fondly and moved to take off the mask on his face. There were some preparations to be made.

* * *

He was glad that Dream decided to not stick his nose into their business that week and he was able to invite Phil and Ghostbur over. He grinned at them, welcoming them into his home. He had moved a few things over to make room for a table for them to eat at. 

Ghostbur floated over everything and patted a grumbling Tommy's head, "Hello, Tommy!"

"Hey, Ghostbur." Tommy pouted, glaring at the food in the middle.

"What's wrong, son?" Philza asked, chuckling as he sat down.

"Eh, he's been like that ever since he caught our dinner." Technoblade mentioned, sitting across from Phil. Tommy perked up, looking at him through his bangs. "Dunno why, maybe he's just tired from hunting."

"Oh! You took Tommy hunting?" Ghostbur asked, floating to sit beside Technoblade. "That must've been fun!"

"Good job, kiddo." Phil ruffled Tommy's hair and the teen didn't have the heart to complain this time. "You're learning."

"Maybe staying with Techno is good!" Ghostbur clapped his hands. "He taught you how to hunt and you managed to catch our dinner!"

"I-but-" Tommy met Technoblade's eyes. Even though the mask covered most of his upper face, Tommy was able to see the smallest of smiles on his face. "Yeah! I'm a big man now!"

Technoblade chuckled, moving to cut the roasted food, "Well, shall we eat Tommy's catch?" 

"Right! Thanks Tommy!" Ghostbur smiled. 

"Yeah, you did a great job!" Phil smiled down at him, giving him a little nudge.

"He learnt from the best, after all." Technoblade nodded at Tommy encouragingly.

Tommy grinned widely and burst into life, filling the house with his excited chatter. Technoblade leaned back and enjoyed the night. The kid can take credit for this, once. Just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade said what now? I don't think you heard him right. I only know Sleepy Bois Family Dynamic, what do you mean. 
> 
> Me: *shoving Found Family down Techno's throat* JUST. TAKE. IT. LIKE. A. MAN.
> 
> The stream: *slaps me away*
> 
> Me: *hiss* THIS IS FANFICTION- THE ONLY GOD I SEE HERE IS M E *sobbing* YOU WON'T- YOU WON'T TAKE AWAY MY FOUND FAMILY


	22. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stockings
> 
> Wilbur and Dream decide to prank Tommy but it all goes wrong and ends with a touching heart to heart.

This was the first time the entire server decided to host a big Christmas Party. It was so big that even friends of those in the server were invited for the night only. Dream, Bad and Wilbur were the ones in charge of the entire party. The three were discussing last minute additions to the decorations and Bad suggested stockings. 

"Hey, y'know what would be a good joke?" Dream snorted. "If we gave Tommy coal or something."

"That'd be hilarious." Wilbur snickered, nudging Dream. 

"What would we even put in the others?" Bad rolled his eyes at their childish antics. 

"Candy, probably. We have some extras, right?" Dream perked up, checking their lists. "Yeah, I think Skeppy bought a little too much."

"Great!" Bad clapped his hands. He paused and glared at the two of them, "You two better not ruin it for Tommy with that prank of yours."

"What, us?" Wilbur blinked innocently, pointing at them. "We would never."

"Scout's honor." Dream grinned, bringing Wilbur close. "You can trust us with this, Bad." 

"Yeah, you can go and help with the guest list and the outside decorations!" Wilbur nodded hurriedly, his smile widening. "Come on! You can- why don't you go and start fixing everything up! The guests will be here soon!"

Bad sighed, "Fine, fine. I will." He paused and glared at the two, "I'm blaming you two if anything bad happens concerning the stockings."

"Of course!" Dream chuckled as he waved his hands. "Everything will be fine!"

When bad was out of earshot, Dream and Wilbur exchanged mischievous smirks and giggles. They set off, hanging stockings that had hastily tied on papers with the server's usual occupants. Wilbur and Dream filled them with various candies until they reached one last stocking.

"Are we really sure we're gonna do this?" Dream asked again, knowing Wilbur knew Tommy longer than he did.

"It'll be fine." Wilbur snorted. "It's just a prank anyways, we can give him the candy afterwards."

"Alright." Dream hummed, adding the coal into the teen's stocking. 

The two shared a high five before they hurried around and over to fix the other decorations to avoid any suspicion from Bad. The two chuckled as they waited and watched people trickle in ever so slowly. 

Niki was speaking with Eret and Fundy, laughing along with their antics. Tubbo and Tommy were together and speaking and laughing loudly. George and Sapnap had entered together with Ant and Punz trailing after them, the four of them discussing something about techniques and styles. Bad soon entered with Skeppy, the younger man animatedly speaking while Bad nodded along. Sam, Ponk and Purpled entered as they spoke about redstone. Behind them was Quackity, Karl and Schlatt, all three who looked to be on the verge of collapse due to Quackity's jokes. Lastly, Technoblade and Phil entered as guests.

Bad spoke to Skeppy for a bit before he waved, going up to the front. He gave Wilbur and Dream stern looks as they waved at him with big smiles. He sighed and brought everyone's attention to him. 

"Thank you for coming to this wonderful party that Dream, Wilbur and I organized!" Bad announced with a grin. This earned a few cheers around as they clapped. Bad chuckled and continued, "Of course you all can enjoy the food and company before the exchanging of gifts can happen!"

When chatter rose up in the air, Dream gestured for Bad to come over. Bad rolled his eyes and walked over. 

"Yes?" He asked, tilting his head. 

"The stockings, come on." Dream grinned. "We've went through the trouble-"

"Oh please." Bad sighed. 

"Come on, Bad." Wilbur egged him on, smirking. "Please?"

"Fine, you muffinhead." Bad shook his head fondly. They can act like absolute children sometimes. He cleared his throat loudly, gathering everyone's attention again, "There are stockings around here with your names, you can look into them and see what you got!"

Everyone hurried around and Bad eyed Dream and Wilbur as they giggled, nudging each other as they whispered. Bad sighed and looked towards Tommy and Tubbo. 

"Bet you I got a lot more than you did." Tommy teased, nudging Tubbo. 

"Haha, no way." Tubbo snickered as they reached their stockings. 

Tommy grinned and looked inside his stockings. His grin slowly faded when he was met with the dark black color of coal. Tubbo cheered beside him when he got candy out but he blinked when Tommy did not say anything or even get anything out of his stockings. 

"Tommy?"

"Huh, yeah?" Tommy blinked up, snapping out of his stupor. 

"You okay?" 

"I- uh… yeah." Tommy laughed, stepping back. 

Tubbo frowned when he saw nothing in Tommy's hands, "What's wrong? You- did you not-?"

"It's nothing, Tubbo." Tommy forced out a laugh. "Let's, uh- I want to taste the food they prepared." 

Tubbo grabbed his arm, "Hey, man. You can- we can share mine."

Tommy cracked a small smile, "Thanks, Big T." 

Tubbo smiled, leading Tommy away, "Yeah, come on!"

Bad sighed, seeing their interaction. He scowled and walked up to the two, dragging them by their collars. 

"You fix this." He hissed, pointing at Tommy who looked less excited and was poking at the food in his plate that Tubbo got him. 

Wilbur and Dream exchanged a look before they both whispered "Shit."

"Language." Bad hit them over the head. "Fix it before you ruin his evening."

"Right, right." Wilbur nodded. He tugged at Dream, "Let's go."

"Right, yeah, don't worry Bad." Dream muttered. "I- we'll fix this. We didn't expect- oh boy, we'll fix this."

Bad watched as the two walked away, whispering hurriedly to one another as they approached someone. Bad shook his head and hoped that whatever they planned on doing was good enough to lift Tommy's spirits again. He turned back and moved to speak with Skeppy and Ant, the two currently talking to one another. 

Wilbur cursed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't think he'd take it personally." 

"We didn't think." Dream sighed. "How do we make it up now?"

"I have a plan and I'm hoping everyone can help out." Wilbur muttered.

"What is it?" Dream looked with Wilbur.

"We're going to exchange gifts later, yeah?" Wilbur started. "Well, I'm gonna ask everyone to give their gift to Tommy first and like say something encouraging, y'know."

Dream paused for a moment, looking at Wilbur. He nodded, "I'll be the last one. I want… I want to have a heart to heart with him."

"Right, yeah, that's fine." Wilbur nodded. 

The two set off to work, spreading the news to everyone but Tommy to give their gift to him first then move on with everyone else. They also added for them to say something encouraging, whether it was short or long. Despite their confusion, they agreed to the plan. Wilbur managed to even grab Tubbo while he was grabbing some food to whisper the plan. The teen nodded enthusiastically before he ran back to Tommy. 

"This better work." Dream dragged a hand down his face, "Or else I'll feel bad for the rest of the month." 

"Same." Wilbur winced. 

They gestured for Bad to come over and whispered their plan. Bad stared at them for a moment, scrutinizing them before he nodded. He caught everyone's attention again and announced that the gift giving would start now. 

Dream and Wilbur watched as the first person to walk up to Tommy was Niki. She grinned at him, said something with a large smile as she ruffled his hair and handed him a gift. The teen smiled a bit, thanking her. 

It wasn't long before everyone else started filing over. George and Sapnap dragged the teen out of his seat and gave the kid a noogie. The teen laughed, shoving them off. Ever so slowly, the two could see him start to unravel and smile just as bright as the sun. 

Ponk, Punz and Ant walked over with a smile, giving him their gifts and well wishes before hugging him. Technoblade and Phil walking over with gifts of their own and a giant bear hug for the teen. Purpled pounced on Tommy and said something excitedly while Tubbo pounced from behind as well, sandwiching the blonde teen. He laughed and hugged them back, giving Eret and Fundy a smile when they came over as well. The two detached from him and Sam walked over handing him a gift and whispering something. Tommy's smile widened and he cheered. 

It didn't end there. Quackity had come over and they exchanged their usual greetings before the older teen handed him his gift and whatever chaotic encouragement he had for him. The two laughed, shared a hug and Quackity left with a wave. Karl and Skeppy surprised Tommy with a shout and handed him their gifts. They ruffled his hair at the same time despite his protests and said something sweet. Then, Schlatt walked over and gave Tommy a smirk. He handed him a gift and placed a hand on his shoulder. He said something that made Tommy's eyes brighten and he nodded quickly. 

Wilbur took a deep breath as he clutched the gift, giving Dream a nervous smile. He walked up to Tommy. He said something that made Tommy's mood darken a bit but then it brightened up again when Wilbur continued. He ruffled his hair fondly and handed him the gift, giving Tommy a quick but warm hug. 

Dream breathed in and let it out. Thankfully, everyone else was busy with their own gift exchange and he could easily steak Tommy away for a few seconds. He tapped the teens shoulder and gestured towards the balcony. Tommy raised an eyebrow but complied anyways. 

"What do you want, Big D?" Tommy asked once they were in the cold outdoors. 

"I wanna say sorry." Dream cleared his throat as he leaned against the railings. He avoided looking at Tommy and the way he stiffened. "It was… it wasn't a well thought out prank, to be honest."

"Yeah, no shit." Tommy strained out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Dream sighed. "I- I didn't think it'd poke into your insecurity that much."

"Eh, it…It just happens you know." Tommy shrugged. "Sometimes I think I'm too annoying or too harsh but I don't wanna change."

"You don't have to." Dream hummed, playing with the ribbon on his gift, "You're perfect the way you are."

"Getting sappy?" Tommy teased.

Dream laughed, ruffling Tommy's hair, "Maybe. I get insecure sometimes too."

"What? You, Dream, the best of the best? Rival to Technoblade? Insecure?" Tommy laughed. 

"It does happen sometimes. Like what if I'm not enough or I don't live up to the expectations." Dream shrugged. 

Tommy's laughter died when he realized the older man was serious. They stayed in silence for a good minute before Tommy bumped his shoulder with Dream's, "We can be insecure together then."

"Oh no, child." Dream snorted, handing his gift over. "You're not getting insecure on my watch."

Tommy laughed, punching Dream on the shoulder lightly, "Yeah right."

"Come on, everyone's probably waiting for you." Dream smiled, gesturing to the inside.

"Yeah, right."

"What? Don't wanna recheck that stocking for some candy?" Dream chuckled, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Tommy gaped before he rushed past a chuckling Dream. He rechecked his stocking that was filled to the brim with candy. He turned and smiled brightly at Dream who moved to stand beside him. 

"You've been a very nice kid this year, Tommy." Dream smiled, patting his shoulder. "You deserve this and more."

"Thank you, Dream." 

"No, thank you." Dream shook his head, wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders. "For giving life to the server and making everyone happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a... Before the whole election thing happened and the entire L'manberg Revolution was just a big roleplay to make the server fun! No hard feelings in this!! It's why they're one big happy family!!!


	23. Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Home for Christmas
> 
> Ever since the L'manberg Revolution, Dream never truly had a home. That was, until now.

Dream stood above a hill that overlooked his lands. His hands shoved deep into his hoodie pockets to stave off the cold. His unseen toxic green eyes scanning his property. The wind was cold and biting. It blew against him and made his bones shiver and shake. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back home. 

Home.

A home that he built for him and his friends. That was what this was all supposed to be. One big home for everyone to partake in. One big home for everyone to enjoy. A home that was burnt to the ground and spat on. A home that everyone was ungrateful for.

Dream turned around and eyed the ashes that flowed along the wind. He turned and watched the charred remains of what used to be home. A home for him, Sapnap and George. He scoffed and turned around. They reduced it to mere cinders. To firewood that now flew with the wind. It was nothing, like their friendship. 

Dream breathed in and stared back at the flickering lights of New L'manberg. A country that started all this and yet refused to end it. A country built on war and chaos. So what if he only wanted to give war and chaos back?

Dream sighed and sat down on the snowy hilltop, letting his legs dangle along the edge. There was no use anymore. They'll never understand. George and Sapnap proved that. Tommy and Tubbo proved that. Wilbur proved that. They'll never understand what Dream was fighting for. They'll never see his ideals or his dreams. They just see their own.

They were selfish.

So why did Dream have to pay for their selfishness? Why was Dream alone on such a pleasant evening? Why was Dream lacking a home? He could faintly remember Technoblade pushing and bullying him, asking to see his home. What the man didn't realize was that the whole place was his home. At least, back then. 

Dream never needed a home when he was with friends. He never needed a bed when he had Sapnap and George. He never needed anything really except for the things he had on hand and an ender chest. Now, as he stared down at the broken pieces that was once his home, he frowned. This wasn't his home anymore. It was a sick and hollow imitation. 

Everyone else could call it a home. Could easily build a house and declare it as home. But Dream wasn't like everyone else. He was akin to a deity, a god. He had very different criteria to completing the gap in his heart. Unlike everyone else and their worldly attachments, he needed connections. He needed people. He needed warmth.

As he sat in the cold, hands shoved deep into his pockets and the snow falling gently over his person, he closed his eyes and thought. 

How sad that the man who wanted to protect his home had no home to come back to for the holidays. 

He let out a breath. Maybe this was some form of punishment? Some kind of sick and twisted joke the elder gods pulled on him. Some kind of karma for thinking he could just go and gallivant with a bunch of mortals. Maybe it was time he just completely resigned and pulled away. Be the god, the deity that he truly was. 

He jolted and almost fell over when a warm blanket was placed on his shoulders. He blinked, reaching a hand out of his pockets to clutch at the cloth. He looked up and was met with the concerned eyes of Punz. 

"Hey, dude." He muttered squeezing his shoulders. "Don't you feel a bit cold out here?" 

With a start, Dream realized the other man was wearing a heavier and thicker jacket with fluff rounding his neck. He blinked and remembered that it was freezing cold and he only wore a hoodie, the only other layer underneath being a thin black turtleneck that provided no warmth. 

The outfit didn't bother Dream, what bothered him was Punz's presence, "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around when I saw up here." Punz explained. He paused and crouched down, "Don't you feel cold?" 

"I- uh, yeah, a bit." Dream stuttered out, not at all used to this kind of treatment. It's been a while. Maybe even years since he's had someone take care of him. 

"Come on," Punz muttered, tugging him up, "the prison isn't that far away."

Dream blinked, a bit shocked as he shakily got to his feet. He wasn't cold, far from it. He was warm. He unconsciously leant closer to Punz's hold and hummed.

"We could go to Sam's base but that'd mean we'd have to Nether travel." Punz muttered and shook his head, leading Dream down the hill. "It can get really stuffy, real quick, if we nether travel after being in the cold for so long." 

"Your house?" Dream asked, his voice wavering just slightly. 

Punz hummed, "It's too close to L'manberg."

Dream blinked again. He… didn't expect that much consideration. He was the villain. The tyrant. The man who showed no mercy and no mercy shall be shown to him. A man who was in many hitlists. A man that had paid Punz for his loyalty.

"Why?" 

"What do you mean, why?" Punz raised an eyebrow. "I know you and L'manberg aren't that-"

"No, I meant." He felt a bit bad interrupting but he needed to clarify. "I meant why all this? I paid you for your loyalty."

"And?" Punz blinked back, staring at a mass of porcelain instead of his bright unearthly green eyes. "Yeah, you paid me and Sam but we both hung out with you a lot. You're a pretty great person once we get to know you."

"You… you're serious?" Dream almost reeled back, flinching away from his touch. "But-"

"But nothing." Punz shrugged, keeping a hand on his back and another his shoulder. "Anyone has a right to their own thoughts. I think you're pretty cool."

"Not… not a villain?" Dream asked. This time, his voice shook just like his legs and they both stopped walking. 

Punz kept Dream standing, unsure if it was the cold or his emotions that were making the man sway. He licked his lips and kept him steady, "Dream… I know like, everyone right now probably hates you-"

Dream flinched and Punz floundered to fix his mistake.

"But! But, Sam and I don't think that. We're not swayed by your money, we genuinely want to be by your side." Punz explained, bringing Dream close. 

Dream sniffled, burying his face into Punz's fluffy shoulder. He felt so warm. 

"Thank you."

"No problem, now let's get to that prison." Punz hummed. "I'm sure Sam is there working on something probably. He won't mind if we come over, right?" 

"Don't think so." Dream muttered back, leaning a little of his weight on Punz. 

A part of him wanted to open up. To tear down his walls again, just like he did with George and Sapnap all those years ago. A part of him wanted to lean on someone again, to lean and not be afraid to fall. He breathed in and let it out, relaxing as he walked with Punz at his side. 

His side. Not behind him, not in front of him but at his side. He forgot how that felt like, always having to walk slightly ahead of someone to prove a point. He smiled a bit at that thought. He finally has a friend again. 

They reached the prison in record time and Punz used the Nether Portal to get in. They appeared in the nether for a short while before they walked back into the portal and appeared inside the prison. Sam had not expected any visitors and screeched when he walked into the lobby and almost dropped half of his redstone to the floor.

"Punz? Dream?" He paused when he noticed Dream had a blanket around his shoulders and his hair was a bit damp. He set the redstone aside and hurried over, fussing over the younger man, "Dream, what the hell? You're soaking wet!"

"Yeah, stayed out too long." Dream chuckled, his throat a bit scratchy. "Got caught up day dreaming."

"Take better care of yourself." Sam frowned, pulling down his goggles to properly frown at the younger man.

Dream was taken aback. Once again, it had been years since he let himself be taken care of. It almost felt nostalgic and fuzzy. Like he was being wrapped in a nice warm blanket. He smiled and reached up to place a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Right, I'll remember that." 

"Holy shit, Dream, your hands are cold." Sam hissed, jumping back. Dream blinked before he let out a strangled laugh, not expecting such a big reaction. 

Sam shook his head and took Dream's hand into his own gloved ones. He cupped them and grinned at Dream. He wheezed out a laugh, the blanket falling from his shoulders as they shook. Sam and Punz exchanged a look before laughing as well. 

"Come on." Punz patted his shoulder. "Let's get you dried up." 

"Alright." Dream hummed. "Is it just me or is the prison warm?"

"There's literal lava flowing down some portions of the walls." Sam pointed out with a smirk. "I think it's warm enough."

Dream chuckled and walked with Punz towards the locker rooms. They placed some things they didn't really need into the chests and Dream also took off his wet hoodie, staying in his sleeveless black turtleneck and his fingerless gloves. 

Punz had also unzipped his large jacket and left it to hang over the chest. Underneath it, he had worn his normal white hoodie and he pulled the hood above his lighter blonde hair. He threw an arm around Dream's shoulders and they walked back to the lobby where Sam was waiting. 

"Took you too long just taking off your wet clothes that I thought you might have locked yourself inside a cell by mistake." Sam smirked teasingly. 

"Please, we're not that stupid." Punz snorted, walking by and shoulder checking Sam. The other man laughed and gestured for the two to follow him.

"I made a temporary room over here for me. I have some extra beds so it isn't much." Sam shrugged. 

"It's enough, dude." Punz smiled, sitting on the edge of one of the beds. "Feeling a bit tired, Dream?"

"Not so much." Dream sat beside Punz, leaning against him. He paused for a moment, looking between him and Sam. "Thank you."

"For what, Dream?" Sam asked, moving to sit on his other side. "Building the prison? For the bed?"

"No for… everything." Dream sniffed, feeling his eyes burn. "You guys… you're the only ones I have left in this world."

Sam and Punz exchanged a look over Dream's head. They were aware the man was lonely, what with his best friends leaving him and everyone else going against him. They were aware but at the same time they didn't know just how lonely he truly was. They scooted closer to Dream and wrapped him in a group hug. 

He yelped and looked at his two friends. He felt warm and welcomed and he unconsciously snuggled close to them. They stayed warm together and something in Dream cracked. 

"Thank you so much."

"We're here for you." Sam whispered, resting his chin on Dream's head. 

"Yeah, if you ever need someone to talk to or hug, we're here." Punz hummed. He leaned his head against Dream's shoulder.

Dream let out a soft laugh, "Thank you, really."

Punz and Sam hummed, keeping Dream close. They might not know how much their presence affected Dream but being there for their friend was enough for them. To Dream, their presence meant so much. 

Despite the broken and empty world that he was in, a world whose meaning was lost long ago, Dream was home. He found home with Sam and Punz. Even if they were in a large, cold fortress of a prison, Dream found a home. 

After so many years of pain and anguish and loneliness. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt?? Hurt!! 
> 
> We stan deity Dream who can only find warmth in the people around him and not the material thing
> 
> Plus!! Techno bullying a homeless Dream was hilarious but I need angst. Dream angst is the best.


	24. NORADS Santa Tracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NORADS Santa Tracker
> 
> Dream dragged Punz and Sam to distribute gifts. While they do so, the entire SMP track their actions and share a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler
> 
> I have never tried NORADS Santa Tracker so I'm... I've never been that attached to that?? So this chapter might feel a bit lacking AAAAAAAA sorry dkshdkshd

Dream has made thousands of bad decisions but this takes the cake.

He knew this was a very bad and shit idea. It'd ruin him at best and kill him at worst. Yet, he's still doing it. Against his better judgement, he was still doing it. 

At least he wasn't doing it alone. 

He had dragged Punz and Sam along with his stupid idea. He grinned at them, wearing a cheap imitation of a Santa outfit. Instead of his usual lime green hoodie and jeans, he had a red hoodie that had fluff lining along the ends of his sleeve and hoodie plus black leather pants. He pulled on the stupid Santa hat over his head and looked at his helping hands. 

As a joke, he suggested they wore elf costumes and they did. He cackled at their faces, bending over as he wheezed.

"It was just a joke." Dream forced out in between laughter. 

"Yeah, you're the joke." Punz snorted. "You look worse than us."

"What are you even wearing?" Sam pulled a face, "Some sort of demented santa ripoff costume?"

"Oh, shut up." Dream rolled his eyes. He patted the little sleigh they crafted for the holidays. "You guys ready to test out that glitch Fundy mentioned?"

"Oh god." Sam groaned. 

Punz eyed the striders, "Can they even…Can they carry us? And the sleigh?" 

"Let's test it out!" Dream whooped, pulling the two into the sleigh. 

At least if his reputation was ruined, he'd be dragging the two with him. Or they could die, but Dream liked to be positive today! 

He smirked and got onto a strider, directing it to move. It was slow but it did the job and the strider was in the air. Dream let out a triumphant laugh, turning over to show his smug smirk at Punz and Sam. 

Only they weren't there. 

Dream's eyes widened and he looked down at the hanging sleigh and Sam and Punz who were screaming curses at him. He chuckled and shook his head, summoning the admin screen and giving himself gamemode. He has only done this once, when he gave Drista gamemode but that didn't mean he can't do it himself. 

He flew under the sleigh and pushed it up, keeping it on his shoulder. He grinned at the two as they let out sighs of relief. 

"Fuck you, Dream." Punz muttered, glaring at him. 

"Want me to just give you two gamemode for the night so we can do this?" Dream chuckled.

"And turn me into your reindeer? Fuck no." Punz snorted. 

"Yeah, no. You carry the sleigh and we'll do the gift giving." Sam smirked, waving his hand. 

"Oh, I hate you two." Dream laughed, shaking his head. He set the sleigh down somewhere and grabbed the leashes attached to the striders. He cut them off and set the striders free.

He moved back to grab the sleigh and heft it over his head. Gamemode came with a lot of perks, a few of them being flying and inhuman strength. He started flying off, aiming for Technoblade's retirement home first. 

"What about the people living in the houses, won't they realize something is wrong?" Sam called out. 

"Oh, I had George and Sapnap distract them." Dream shifted the sleigh a bit when it got colder. 

Punz and Sam exchanged a confused glance before they shrugged. They looked at the sacks of gifts and sifted through them. 

* * *

"What the fuck, George." Tommy deadpanned, crossing his arms. 

George and Sapnap rallied them together, something that didn't involve the little roleplay they were doing. Then, when everyone was there, even Technoblade who had chosen retirement, George pulled up his admin screen. 

The older man grinned at them and an entire block of code behind George glitched and switched to a screen. Dream had told him to distract them but he didn't tell him what, so the older man chose something worth watching. 

"What the fuck!?" Tommy repeated, his eyes blown wide this time. "Is that- is that Dream?" 

"Yep, he's definitely in gamemode." George snorted.

"Wait…" Technoblade narrowed his eyes, "That's my house!"

"Yep." 

The group watched as Dream set down the sleigh and Punz and Sam got off it. They held three gifts as they entered through Technoblade's windows. The wonder of the house facepalmed as he watched this.

"The door isn't locked." He deadpanned. 

"I mean, they're technically Santa and you don't have a chimney so…" Sapnap snorted. 

"Yeah, but did you have to drag us all the way away from the SMP?" Quacktiy complained. 

"They need 'anonymity'." George rolled his eyes as he snorted. 

"Whatever you say." Wilbur chuckled as they watched Sam and Punz clamber out, the faint screeching of Edward following them out. 

"Are we just going to do this the entire night?" Tubbo asked, leaning against Tommy. 

"There's bound to be some hilarious footage during this." Sapnap rubbed his hands together. "Just you wait."

The other man was right as Dream yelped, almost running into a forest of tall trees. The gathered group chuckled before they burst into laughter when Dream tilted the sleigh a bit on the wrong side and Punz and Sam had to grab onto the sacks in a hurry before they fell. 

The gathered group laughed as Punz and Sam scolded Dream who apologized. It wasn't long before they were close to the SMP. Before they entered, Dream smirked and got into an odd position. He threw the sleigh towards the Target rooftop and whooped when Sam and Punz screamed profanities. 

The sleigh landed on the target, if a bit off, and the two elves stepped off shakily. When Dream landed beside them, Sam shoved him and Punz slapped his back.

"Piece of shit." Sam muttered. "I hate you so much."

"You're the worst." Punz groaned, dragging a hand down his face. "That was terrifying, never again."

Dream snorted and grabbed the sack, "I'm gonna fly overhead and drop some gifts to you guys."

"Is this some sort of game or whatever." Punz deadpanned.

"It'll be fun!" 

"For you, at least." Sam rolled his eyes. "But oh well, might be faster than going back every time we don't have gifts anymore."

"Great!" Dream flew up, opening the sack and rummaging in it. "Catch!"

The group was amused to see Dream dropping three gifts while Punz and Sam chased after them. When they caught it, they looked at the tags and grinned. Punz split off, running towards Bad and Skeppy's mansion. Sam walked towards New L'manberg and climbed through Phil's balcony.

"Again, the door is unlocked." Phil shook his head when he saw it happen on screen. 

"If he falls into the basement, that'll be hilarious." Tubbo snickered.

Sam proceeded to actually slip when he finished placing the two gifts down and he fell into the water that led down into Phil's basement. The group laughed at his misfortune. 

This went on for the entire trip, Dream dropping gifts as he flees round, Sam and Punz racing to catch them and then sneaking into people's houses while never using the door. The gathered group laughed when Dream got tired of waiting and flew off to drop off some gifts as well. 

"This is really sweet of them." Ranboo chuckled, nudging Tubbo and Tommy. "Wonder if they also drop coal."

"They do." George called out, hearing the teen. He switched it to dream to show him dropping coal all over their houses floor. 

The occupants of the houses groaned at the sight. They were going to do a lot of sweeping after this. 

"Screw Dream." Fundy pouted. "Worst Santa ever." 

"Oh, you never know." Sapnap shrugged. "The gifts might be worth it."

"Wait, are they-" Ant snorted, pointing at the screen. 

Sam looked disgusted as Punz and Dream decorated the stupid red egg with garlands and gifts. He yelled something at them and the two flipped him off before Dream shoved him to one of the vines. 

Bad and Ant exchanged a look before cackling, dragging Skeppy alongside as the other man giggled crazily. 

"Sam hates that thing." Bad chuckled.

"Definitely." Sapnap nodded, agreeing. 

"He's washing himself in the middle of all this?" Puffy noted with a snort. 

"He is." Tommy howled. "Look, he even dragged Dream and Punz!"

Sam did not drag them. He pushed them into a pool of water leaving the two spluttering. He pulled the two out, despite their protests and dragged them out. They smiled in satisfaction when they reached their empty sleigh. 

"That was fun!" Dream stretched. 

"Yeah." Punz snickered, shoulder checking Sam. "Let's do this again next year."

"I swear you two make me feel old." Sam deadpanned but he was smiling. 

"Also, George." Dream called out. Sam and Punz gave him a confused look but he waved them off. "I know you let the SMP watch this entire thing. Fuck you."

"Wait what!?" Sam screeched. 

"Fuck you, George." Punz wholeheartedly agreed, nodding along. 

"George you are the worst." Dream continued. 

The three laughed when a window appeared with a frowning face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that makes the END of this entire prompt thing!!!! I hope you all enjoyed the fluff!!! 
> 
> If you want more from me, well I do have three other works on going right now!! Go uh... Check them out if you wanna heehee... (^～^;)ゞ
> 
> Self Promo but heehee ⊂(・▽・⊂)  
> (They're "Whispers in the Dark" -adventure, "Who Would Want to Be King" -fantasy and "Guide Me Through Hell and Back" -bunch of oneshots like this but it's Blind Bat Dream!!)

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the END, YAY!!!!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated ⊂(•‿•⊂ )*.✧
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Special Christmas Journey with me!!!
> 
> Check out my other works as well if you want to see more of my stuff!!! Will also be making more soon, don't worry (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧


End file.
